SIMPLE DREAMS chapter 1
by Bree51
Summary: JUST ANOTHER ROLO STORY I COULD NOT REMOVE FROM MY HEAD AND HAD TO START WRITING IT. NOW IT'S LIKE MAC AND CHEESE ! I LOVE WRITING IT. RATED M FOR LOGAN'S MOUTH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters just my own characters and all my work is fictional and for pure enjoyment. I make no money from any of it. Damn it!

**Simple Dreams **

Logan was pissed. Back and forth with Jean was making him crazy. She was always giving him the eye one minute then racing into Scooters arms the next. Whenever Logan got too close she ran. He was fed up with it and mostly mad at himself for being so enamored of the girl-child. She was all of twenty-six but acted more like ten. He sure as hell wasn't Elmer Fudd. He wasn't hunting rabbit. She would give him that come to her look one minute, then run like 'Bugs' the next. He wondered if he was in a Looney Tunes episode. She even did a little flirting back some days but when Logan advanced, she retreated. It was like she was bipolar. What the hell was wrong with her?

It was confusing as all hell to Logan. Her mixed signals were making him crazy, angry, pissed and frustrated as all Hell. It didn't help that he hadn't been laid in about three months. Which was strange for a man like Logan. The professor had them all on 'Lockdown'. Ever since the brotherhood had gone underground, that had meant no one could leave the grounds. Logan had to hide his beer with Hank in the med lab's locked fridge. He was now regulated to smoking his stogies out doors like he was doing now thanks to Storm. She was always lecturing him about Artie's asthma acting up. All thanks to Logan's smoking in his room.

Logan liked Artie. So he put up with Storm's mothering and fussy behavior. Hell she was confined to the mansion like the rest of them. She couldn't go off on her day junkets to her little café's that she liked. Logan had noticed in the year or two that he'd been there that Storm usually took off on her day's off. Driving her little mini-cooper or Chuck's blue Spider and heading to town. He never really paid her much attention and he noticed she did the same as him. Ignoring him completely. Whenever she was with Jean, and Logan would show up staring Jean down until he made her blush, Storm would just leave. Not even speaking to either of them as she left. She would either get up and walk away or just walk off never looking back once. Logan found that odd but he didn't care except for the fact that Jean would then fringe like she was upset, using that as an excuse to take off away from Logan. Scotty boy would then show up sometime after and then Logan would spot Jean running to Scooter if she couldn't find Storm.

He inhaled more puffs from his cigar as he sat in the woods by the old boathouse. He was enjoying the quiet of the day. Logan liked the light breeze that flowed from the lake. But this little back and forth with Jean was getting on his nerves. So, he was outside and away from the mansion. This game was getting tired and he was fed up with it. He wasn't ten and he sure as hell wasn't twenty-six. He had too many lines in his hard boiled face. Logan knew he had too many fringe memories showing him walking New York city streets in the nineteen forties. Not too mention some old photos from that era. Logan sat back against the tree's trunk and inhaled.

That's when the scent hit him. Fresh rain and sandalwood followed by Ole English and leather, plus a scent he didn't know. He got up quietly and headed for a large oak tree set right over the old boathouse. Climbing it quickly with his stogie hanging out of the side of his mouth. He got to a large high ledge and put out his cigar in the palm of his hand. He looked down as he saw Storm approach the old house followed by Chuck and a tall, skinny young man in an ill fitting suit. Logan sat back wondering what the hell they were doing out here. He listened as the professor started to talk.

"Well Mr. Handle as you can see the house is in dire straits and needs repair. Do you believe your company can fix the home up before the first winter snow?"

Charles Xavier sat in his chair studying the seemingly thin and tall young man as he looked about the old boat house. He noted Ororo had a slight smile on her face as she looked at the place. He smiled. The home was a gift for Ororo who had been asking for some time about having her own space. She loved the mansion but Ororo liked her solitude even more. Especially now since Jean and Scott seemed to be getting closer to making a commitment to each other; despite Logan's advances towards a confused but flattered Jean.

Ororo he noted stayed out of it as if she could catch a disease. He grinned. He knew Logan was in the tree above the house. He had sensed him as they approached but he was interested in why Logan wanted to stay and not just use this opportunity to go off and chase Jean again. He knew Scott was teaching his class at this hour and this was Jean's free time. Which she usually spent having her coffee in the kitchen. Charles grinned watching Ororo and the man go inside to inspect the home and see what needed to be done.

Charles' wheelchair made it impossible for him to follow them but he didn't mind as Ororo had given him a head nod letting him know she would be right back. Inside the home was in even more bad shape but Ororo just saw what could be and not what was. Mr. Handle looked around inspecting various aspects of the rundown home taking notes. He smiled faintly and Ororo noted he looked younger. She watched the serious expression that played across his face. He finally spoke after about twenty minutes.  
"The way I see it, this home should take about five to six months to fix, but it needs a lot of interior and exterior work but with my crew it could be done before Thanksgiving." Ororo smiled.

Mr. Handle nodded his head excusing himself to go see Charles with his estimate and notes. Logan sat in the tree trying to figure out what Charles wanted to do with the boathouse being remodeled. As Mr. Handle walked away from the professor, he heard Chuck address a smiling Storm.

"Well my dear, what do you think? You shall have your own home before Thanksgiving." Ororo laughed as she kissed Charles' bald head and hugged him.

"Thank you Charles. I have wanted this for so long and to now finally see it happening…" She couldn't finish. Charles smirked as he laughed.

"Well my darling Ororo, no one deserves this more then you. You have been a great help to the school and the X-men. I'm glad I can give you something just for you. I know the greenhouse was supposed to be a gift to you but as is your nature you took it upon yourself to grow food for the school. Now hopefully with this home you will not be having extra rooms for students if you feel the dorms are too crowded." Ororo laughed.

"I will try not to harbor students in my home Charles, but sleep overs must be left up to my discrimination."

Charles chuckled as did Ororo which stunned Logan as he sat against the tree. Watching as Ororo walked with Charles back towards the mansion. Ororo needed her own house? He thought that strange, but figured she liked being alone. She was after all the ice queen. He noted she did tend to shy away from him and most of the other adults at the school. But the kids all loved her even Rouge who doted on Ororo when ever Logan was gone. Kitty he figured saw her as another mom.

He jumped down from the tree and lid his cigar again looking at the rundown shack. He pretty much ignored it whenever he came out here. It was okay, needed work, lots of it. He grinned the ice queen liked her privacy. He knew she had a huge room in the loft on the mansion's top floor but he'd never seen it. She never really spoke much to him and pretty much stayed out of his way unless it was about the kids, a mission or Rouge. Oh he forgot, now she was just Marie with him and everybody else when out of uniform. Rouge she had told him was her code name. Like Storm was Ororo's. Logan had laughed.

That kid worshipped the ice queen. He trotted back to the mansion realizing that Jeannie had about five minutes left to drink her coffee in the kitchen before she headed off to her afternoon class.

When Logan got to the mansion the squeals of delight nearly made him run for the hills. His ears nearly burst with half the schools female population yelling about Jean and Scott. The professor was holding a beaming Jeans' hand as Logan saw what had to be the biggest rock on her finger that he ever saw. He saw the smirk on Scooters face as he turned and gave Logan a sly grin. That nearly made Logan growl until he saw Storm who looked elated and winsome? Winsome? Logan didn't know where that word came from, but it fit.

Logan had never seen the Ice queen look so content and happy. She looked like she had just stepped from a cloud. Her face was so serene. She looked pleased for both her friends. She was hugging Jean and playfully kissing Scott. Who Logan swore was blushing. Jean just folded her arms and gave her new fiancé a look that made the three of them laugh. He headed for his room. Hell being on lockdown in this mansion was like prison and would be more so now that one-eye had finally popped the question. He knew just by Jeannie's beaming face she was pleased and happy. He locked his room's door when he got inside and laid down. He would skip dinner. He didn't want to hear the details on their wedding plans.

Four days had passed since Jean and Scott got engaged and Logan was stunned to hear the wedding date was set for June first, less then two months away. He went straight to work in the garage after spending nearly all of last night in the danger room. He didn't need sleep much and he sure as hell didn't need to be around the cuddly, kissing and getting married couple.

He was under the body of one of the older vehicles when a scent hit him. It was Storm's scent. Logan pulled out from under the car and looked up. Ororo was dressed in a form fitting dress that looked more like a tailored business suit. She wore the highest heels he had ever seen her in. She had her long hair fanning her back in soft waves that touched her butt. He was stunned. She looked hot and those legs. The dress came right to the very shapely calves of her legs and much to Logan's surprise the only thought that ran threw his mind was 'Smoking!'

Ororo seemed not to notice him as she was opening the blue egg shell colored sports car's door. Logan sat up and then got up walking right to her. Logan didn't remove his eyes from the dress and what was in it. Ororo finally turned to see him as she looked confused at the expression on his face.

"Logan?" He took a minute to acknowledge her as he traveled from her long shapely legs to her full and curvy hips, round and bountiful butt, small wasp waist and large melon sized breasts. Right up to her stunning face and those cat like eyes. He blurted out to her.

"Hey you got blue eyes!" Ororo looked stunned then anguished. She looked in the side mirror of the car.

"Oh I have forgotten my contacts and I'm already running late." Logan stared at her. Usually her eyes were brown.

"You wear contacts? Why in the hell would you want to cover your eyes? They're beautiful." Ororo was stunned at first but then spoke.

"Logan language please. There are young children here." She was wearing a half smile as she spoke.

"Oh and thank you for complimenting my eyes. To answer your question I like to avoid garnering more attention then I already do from non-mutants. They tend to stare or follow me around" Logan grinned.

"Just calling it like I see it. Oh and I don't think they're following you around just to look at your eyes." Storm grinned shaking her head as she opened the car door only to have Logan grab her hand.

"Where ya going Storm? Chuck has us on lockdown." Ororo sighed when she noted Logan still held her hand. She tried to get it back gently of course.

"I know but the professor has asked me to pick up his gift for Scott and Jean. He had it made for their engagement party tomorrow night." Logan grunted. He had forgotten that Charles had sent e-mails to every one asking that they keep quiet for the surprise bash. Logan had just deleted the message. He'd made himself scarce since the couple made their announcement. Ororo was staring at him as Logan looked at her. He grunted out.

"What?" Ororo glanced down at her hand. Logan still held it and was not letting go. Ororo gave him a look.

"Oh sorry." He nearly stammered and that shocked him. But damn she had baby soft hands and that shocked him even more. Logan had been with a number of women but none had hands like Ororo's. She smiled when he released her and as she was starting to get inside Chuck came in.

"Oh Ororo. I'm glad I caught you. It seems the store is staying open later tonight and frankly I would feel better if you went with an escort." Ororo huffed.

"Charles I can take care of myself." Logan grunted. Charles eyed him.

"I know this my dear but I would feel better due to the Brotherhood's numerous tricks." He smiled at Logan.

"Logan would you be adverse to going into town with Ororo?" Logan grinned. Ororo eyed the professor as if he'd lost his mind.

"Charles.." Ororo began but he held up his hand.

"My dear please humor an old man." Ororo relented as she eyed Logan. He then looked down at his attire.

"Give me ten." He growled. He took the back stairs to his room where he showered and changed faster then he had in months. The thought of getting into town was enough motivation for Logan. He thought of Harry's Hideaway and was taking the stairs by leaping down them. He had to laugh when he saw the stunned faces of both Ororo and Chuck.

Logan had replaced his worn and dirty jeans with a nice pair of black Dockers and his clean black biker boots replaced the worn torn-up pair he wore whenever he worked on the cars. A clean fresh white shirt replaced the grease stained tee he had on earlier. The shirt was one of several Anna Marie had given him last Christmas after she had pleaded with him to stay for the holiday and he had. He's been shocked at the amount of gifts he'd gotten; even Artie had a hand carved cigar box that he made for 'Mr. Logan' to store his cigars in.

It made him see that this mansion wasn't so bad after all. He had a mini-fan club of his own. He grinned as he saw the smile on Chuck's face and the shocked look on Storm's. She stood with her arms folded under her breasts and stared with her mouth wide open. He winked at her causing her to close her mouth and look elsewhere. Charles handed Logan a credit card. One that had an alias Logan used. He helped Ororo over to the passenger side of the car. She was glaring at him and then looking to a smiling Charles as she shook her head and sat down in the seat. Logan grinned at Chuck as he got in buckling up just as Ororo did and took off for town.

The gift gathering with Ororo went fast. She had the gift wrapped and placed in the trunk of the car in no time; but had a boat load of items to pick up or have delivered from the exceedingly long list she removed from her shoulder bag. Logan gasped.

"Did everybody in school know you were going out?" Ororo placed her big blue eyes onto Logan's grey ones.

"Yes." She merely answered. He groaned as they went to six more stores taking some items and having the rest be delivered by tomorrow. Finally after nearly four solid hours of purchasing things either for the school or for various students and faculty, Ororo was done. Logan sighed. He was beat and craving for an ice cold draft like mad. Ororo looked at him as she rose one eyebrow.

"A bar? You want to have lunch in a bar?" Logan grinned as he took her arm.

"Don't knock it till you tried it." He lead her to the car and drove the distance to Harry's Hideaway.

Ororo was shocked. She had relented and allowed Logan to pick the place for lunch since she had so much shopping to do. Now she wasn't so sure she should have allowed him to pick a place. The outside looked quaint almost like the shop fronts in the older part of town. There were even curtains gracing the front windows, but she did note the various motorcycles parked alongside the bar. Plus the fact that it was nearly two PM and the bar was faintly lit inside almost like it was later in the evening.

That made her feel a little uneasy. Logan just placed his hand at the small of her back and led her inside. The bar tender acknowledged him as Logan grunted a hello. Ororo found herself inside a clean and fresh smelling booth which shocked her. She did note several patrons smoking but the smell didn't hit her and that was when she noticed the overhead air ducts. Logan grinned as he looked at where her eyes had gone.

"Harry had them installed over a year ago. This way those who don't like the smell don't have to smell it." Ororo smirked.

"Perhaps we should install them in your room?" Logan grinned.

"Sure why not. Artie could breath and I could relax in my room more." Ororo glared and picked up the menu on the table. Logan smirked at her disapproving look. The server came and took their orders as the two ate in relative silence enjoying a pretty good meal.

When they returned to the mansion, the flood gates were opened. Ororo was surrounded by children all clamoring for the items she had picked up for them. Logan was amazed to see even Marie had a package that Ororo handed to her. He saw the relief that played across her face as she and Kitty ran back upstairs to their room. She had given him her smile as she greeted them both when she had arrived following the throng of kids Ororo had around her.

There was the newest one only five and already attached to Storm. Her name was Cherry and that was her bubbly little personality too. She gave Logan a brisk wave and her bright smile, as she took Ororo's hand and the two walked off towards Ororo's Loft.

Logan shook his head as he parked the car back in its spot. He noticed the bag that Ororo had placed under the compact back seat. He grabbed the bag and figured he'd just run it upstairs to her. He bounded up the flights like they were nothing and knocked after he took the last long stairwell to her secluded loft room. Cherry opened the door using both her little hands to open it.

Logan smiled at her sunny face as he took in the largest room he had ever seen in the mansion. The scent of rain hit him first along with the breeze coming from the large balcony doors both wide open letting in the cool, fresh air. The sun was lighting up the room so brightly it felt as if you were in heaven standing in a spotlight.

The room was painted all in white. The bed was huge too, a solid maple sled bed, bigger then a king. Above it was an oversized skylight and a huge seating area with a large overstuffed light brown buttery leather sofa and two white soft leather easy chairs all facing a large flat screen TV. She even had a walk in closet that had one of it's twin doors open. It was almost bigger then Logan's room. And man she had plants everywhere. Her room looked like a mini rain forest. Some green vine plants were all crawling across the walls and part of her ceiling. There was even hanging potted plants some with flowers and other potted mini trees from the size of them.

Storm came out of her bathroom having changed, she was dressed in a pair of worn Jeans and a small top that bared her taunt narrow midriff. She had abs Logan noted. Cherry giggled watching Logan taking in Ororo's very curvy figure. The grin sliding across his face. He'd never noticed the sway of her hips before. Ororo cleared her throat as Logan snapped out of it.

"Hey. Ya left this in the car." Ororo looked pleased.

"Thank you Logan." She took the bag and pulled out a doll encased in a box, as she walked over to Cherry.

"Now I think Ms. Barbie would love to have Mr. Ken over for supper tonight don't you?" Cherry squealed. Logan squinted.

Didn't females at this school ever not squeal. Cherry was doing that little shaky dance little girls did when they got something they really wanted. She hugged Ororo and kissed her cheek. Logan just smiled as Cherry walked over to him, pulling on his large hand until he bent down then she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned liking the warm feeling of having a little girl thanking him for bringing her a new doll. Ororo kissed Cherry as she waved and trotted off back out the door. Logan smiled.

"So that's why we had to stop at Kids R Us uhh?" Ororo just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cherry has been very good in school this semester and since her mother works as a maid fulltime, I just picked up the doll for her. She loves her mother as her mother loves her but her job eats up all of her time." Logan had heard about that.

Cherry Alexander was one of the young mutants whose mutation came at birth. She looked like a normal little five year old girl but she had the ability to ghost. She like Kitty Pride could faze through solid objects. To say the hospital she was born in was shaken when the new born fazed through the crib and nearly hit the floor; was an under statement.

Her mother was not a mutant. She was just a single mother whose family disowned her because she wouldn't give away her child. So Charles had assisted the young and proud woman by getting her a job at one of the school's benefactors homes as an upstairs maid. Apparently she loved her job and was making good money at it. Enough to pay the tuition for her daughter here and to get her on-line degree.

The only setback was that she had little time to see her baby. Logan recalled last Christmas when Cherry's mom came as a surprise on Christmas eve. The tears were flowing as mother and daughter greeted each other as she came from the limo Charles had sent for her. Logan noted that even as others cried openly; Ororo kept her cool but she did look misty eyed. Hank had explained later on that night, as he and Logan had duty as Santa's helpers putting together bikes for the kids, that Ororo's mutation was the ability to change the weather. She could cause storms that would result in numerous deaths and property damage if she let upset feelings lose. Being that her mutation was tied to her emotions she had to keep herself in check.

Now he stood looking over her room as she stood by her now open door staring at him. Finally she spoke.

"You have never been here before?" Logan nodded. She closed the door.

"All right." She did a 'Vanna White' hand gesture.

"Here are my dressers.." She did the hand thing like Vanna weaving both hands.

"Here is my walk in closet, the bath, my assorted plants, the seating area, my work area…" Logan hadn't even seen the computer desk with laptop and lamp. It was behind the large seating area in a small alcove with a large window behind it surrounded by potted and hanging plants.

"And finally my balcony." He laughed as she did a small bow and grand gestures with her hands and arms weaving very smoothly when she finished showing him her room. Logan stood out on her balcony. The air was fresh and cool. He liked it.

"I take it you are not in a hurry to race back to your room?" Logan smirked as he noted the three seat rocking chair and sat down.

"Naw I like your room. It's like being out doors. It feels good." Ororo was stunned as she lightly watered the over eighty plants in her room with the smallest of hand gestures. She stared at her bare feet and soon joined Logan out on the balcony.

"I take it you do not wish to see our happy couple." Logan grunted.  
"I got no hatred for one-eye.. no more then I ever had, but no I don't want to see them."

Ororo sat back as she rocked in the chair and Logan sat back with her. They sat that way for a while. Neither speaking just enjoying the cool air. The sun was moving slowly across the great lawn. Ororo was stunned when after about an hour or so she noted Logan's breathing was heavy and his eyelids had closed. The man was asleep in her rocker and on her balcony. She slowly got up; careful not to wake him as she picked up the small light throw she kept on her sofa and placed it on Logan. Who never stirred. She shook her head as she whispered.

"You must like my room a lot." Then she left Logan on the balcony as she made her way downstairs.

In the kitchen hours later after a good dinner; Ororo was talking with Betsey. Jean was with Scott talking to her parents in Charles' office putting together their wedding plans. Betsey of course was having a glass of wine. Ororo was placing the pantry foods back in their places.

"So are you excited about the big day? Our resident 'It' couple are finally tying the knot and poor Wolverine will be heart broken if he isn't already." Ororo looked at Betsey.

"That is a bad thing to say. I know Logan has pursued Jean but she made her decision and if you have noticed he has kept his distance from her since the announcement." Betsey sipped more wine.

"Maybe but I don't believe it. Haven't you ever heard of a wolf in sheep's clothing?" Ororo smirked.

"You drink far too much wine." Betsey glared at a now laughing Ororo as Logan walked into the room.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up? I slept through dinner." Betsey perked up as she watched the exchange.

"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." Ororo spoke as she walked to the oven putting on oven mitts to take out a large dish.

"I kept your dinner warm since I noticed you did not come down." She placed the hot dish on the table by the window where Logan usually sat when eating or drinking. Setting out his table mat and flatware. Logan grinned.

"Thanks Storm..err..I mean Ororo." Betsey watched them both closely. Logan sat down to eat as Ororo poured him a glass of his favorite non-alcoholic drink. Sprite. Logan gave her a silent thanks. He sat eating his food. Ororo went back to putting the foodstuffs away. Betsey eyed both of them not speaking. Logan glanced up at her.

"What can't a wolf in sheep's clothing enjoy a good dinner." Betsey glared at him. "You have some pretty damn good ears. How in the world did you hear me?" Logan grinned.

"Part of my mutation, enhanced senses. You do know what those are don't ya?" Logan grinned.

Betsey gave him a glare and went back to drinking her wine. Logan ate up quick wanting to do more car work tonight. He finished up and placed his dish in the dish washer as he left. Betsey stared at Ororo who was taking down notes of the amount of food stuffs in the pantry.

"All right what the hell is going on with you and Wolvie?" Ororo turned to stare at her.

"Betsey you are consuming too much wine. Nothing is going on with Logan and myself." Betsey poured herself another glass.

"Right. You let him sleep uhh? Was that in his room or yours?" Ororo shook her head.

"Betsey he brought me a package that I left in the car. It was for Cherry and since he had never seen my room.." Betsey held her hand up.

"Wait he's been here for nearly two years and he's never set foot in your room. Even Warren has been in your room." Ororo looked dumbfounded.

"I hope you are not implying anything." Betsey laughed.

"Oh please Ro. You always have someone coming to see you mainly because you fix everyone else's problems and they seek you out. But not old Wolvie uhh. I guess he figured out the Jean and Scott saga himself." Ororo sighed.

"Betsey please stop drinking now. You always get so crazy when you drink too much." Betsey snorted.

"I do not. I can hold my drink better then most." Ororo gave her a look. Betsey giggled.

"Hey at least I'm not Remy. I don't fall down drunk like him." Ororo stared.

"At the rate that you're finishing that bottle of wine you will be." Betsey laughed. "Please. You should join me maybe we could get that Wolvie to show you just what old Jeannie Beanie saw in him." She wiggled her eyebrows at Ro who ignored her.

"Get him to shower his lust crazed attention on you." Ororo was putting away some hard baguettes' left out by Hank. He had rushed back to his lab in a hurry. She picked up one and threw it at Betsey. Who ducked just in time, barely missing getting a smack to her head.

"Hey! No rough house in the kitchen! I have wine." She held up her now full again glass. Ororo glared at her as she shook her head and Betsey started laughing nearly falling from her perch on the counter. Ororo walked over to her and pulled the nearly empty bottle from her hands and the glass.

"Make up with Warren tomorrow and go to bed now." Ororo poured the glass down the sink. Betsey pouted.

"Yes Mom. You're no fun when sober." Ororo pulled her off of her stool and pushed her towards the doorway as she put the cork back in the bottle placing the wine in the locked wine cooler and checked the kitchen before hitting the lights and going to her room. The mansion was quiet. The school year was ending in less then two months and most of the students were studying for semi-finals and already upstairs getting ready for bed.

Ororo took a quick shower, washing her hair and putting on a lose plain nightgown. She got into bed quickly. Knowing that once Jean asked her to be the maid of honor, she would be consumed with more duties and chores to do. Ororo sighed and closed her eyes seeing her little boat house finished like she wanted it to be. Seeing herself on her porch rocking in her chair, enjoying a sunny day. She smiled as sleep took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters and I make no money from this. I do own my characters and sadly I make no money from them either.

**SIMPLE DREAMS**

Chapter 2

Logan had already fixed three cars from top to bottom and had three more half done before he turned in for the early morning. The sun was now raising from the view of the windows in the garage. He took the back staircase to his room.

Thankfully that was ten doors away from Scott and Jeans' room. He could hear them giggling as he passed and smelt the scent of sex wafting from their room. He sighed. He really had to get laid. He was also going stir crazy. The outing with Ro was fun but he needed more then a day in town. He walked to his room, got undressed and took a long shower.

He heard the children getting up along with the teachers and took to his bed. He would sleep in today and finish up tonight. He had no classes to teach today. Maybe before the wedding or tonight he would ask Chuck if he would allow him out for an extended leave. Hell he needed it. Staying here was making him crazy, depressed and horny. He sighed and placed his pillow over his head as he fell into a deep sleep.

The surprise engagement party had been a success. Now five days later Ororo fretted as she stood outside by the boathouse. Mr. Handle and his crew were hard at work taking apart the rotted parts and replacing what they had to. The work was progressing. Since the party during which Jean had asked Ororo to be her maid of honor, Ororo had known she would, Ororo knew she would have her plate very full. She now stood here by the lake just to get a breather from Jean and her mother's relentless wedding plans. Those two were on a mission.

Ororo sighed. Big weddings were a big headache. Goddess knows she didn't ever want a large wedding. Ororo smirked, like that was ever going to happen. She shrugged as she walked off from the construction sight and headed for the wooded path along the side of the large mansion. Ororo smelled cigars and beer. She walked slowly as she spotted Logan seated in a shady area under an old oak tree leaning back on the trunk smoking and drinking a beer.

He looked over at her and grinned.

"Hey I thought Jeannie and her mom were holding you hostage for their wedding plans." Ororo shivered.

"Goddess I had to Leave to get some air. Four hours of non-stop wedding planning was making me ill."

Ororo walked over to where Logan sat and joined him on the grass. He blew his smoke away from her but he noted the wind had already shifted the smoke in the direction away from her. Logan grinned. Weather control was one hell of a mutation.

"So not too interested in the big wedding thing uhh?" Ororo shrugged as she played with some lose grass by her now bare feet. She had left her shoes by the back porch.

"I have never really thought about it.. well just once.. but that was a mistake all around." Logan noted Ororo wouldn't met his eyes as she spoke. She looked up as he stared at her and then she looked out at the sky and the mansion in the distance.

"Really Darlin you don't strike me as an old maid yet." Ororo smiled.

"Jean and I are both twenty-six Logan. I just don't think I'll ever meet the right man to marry. Sometimes people pick the wrong one and that really messes you up." Both were quiet for awhile as Ororo sighed.

"I often think the Goddess has decided that I should be alone." Logan stared at her as he put his cigar to the side.

"So who was the jerk that messed you up?" Ororo stiffened. Her body grew tense and nervous. Logan wanted to kick himself as he saw the change. He even heard her heartbeat speed up. She spoke quickly.

"I need to get back to assist Jean and Mrs. Grey. I don't want to be rude." She was up in a heart beat and racing back to the mansion. Logan grunted.

"Wrong move bub." Logan spoke to himself out loud as he started smoking his stogie again.

Charles Xavier smiled politely as Jean, her mother and Ororo sat in his office. The two Grey women went on and on and on. It was about the color scheme and decorations for the mansion's grand hall. How they wanted the flowers to be placed. How they wanted the chairs arranged. It was pure tedium for Charles.

Ororo sat silently nodding when she could. Charles found himself fading out their voices after five hours of the two women talking sometimes together but mostly over one another and very much non-stop. He couldn't recall if he got more then five words out of his own mouth. The two just seemed focused on the wedding and nothing else. Charles felt like his head would explode.

Ororo sat still in her chair looking tired and defeated. Charles was seriously considering using his mutation to put both mother and daughter to sleep for at least a few hours. He was greatly delighted when Beast interrupted them with a call from Ms. Alexander. He caught the soft smirk on Ororo's face as he lid up with the call effectively ridding himself of the Grey women. Hank had even hot footed it, when Mrs. Grey eyed him before asking if he was single. Ororo had to hide her laugh behind a cough as Hank nearly leapt down the basement stairwell in his haste to get away.

Logan, his name flashed in her head as Ororo spotted him when she felt eyes on her back and turned quietly, he was stopped in his tracks. He had spotted the Greys and pulled an unsuspecting Warren with him into the rec room right before Jean and her mother could turn towards their direction. The entire male staff of single men all now hid from Jean's mother and her endless stable of young single women she wanted them to meet. Whether they were family or friend of family she was adamant to match-make these women with single men. Mutant or non-mutant. Even Mr. Handle and his crew hid when she walked too near the boathouse with Mrs. Grey in tow.

Ororo had sighed heavily as Mrs. Grey tried to get Ororo to aid her in her quest for matchmaking her friends and families single females. Ororo had tired to explain to her that she was known as a solitary person throughout the school. Luckily Jean had backed her up and Ororo had whispered a silent "Thank you." to her childhood friend as they finished the wedding arrangements.

Weeks flew by quickly as Ororo noted the countdown to 'My wedding day', in a big red circle that Jean had made on her calendar. She put her hair into a ponytail and went back to making the table flowers with Marie and Kitty assisting her. Even little Cherry sat with them handing them the ribbons and twine as needed. Ororo grinned.

One good thing had happened that made people smile more at the school. Cherry's mom Gwen was now working here. Her employers were moving to England for good and had wanted her to go with them but Gwen Alexander would not leave her baby alone and with one call to Charles he instead had her come to work here as his secretary

Ororo grinned. After Mrs. Grey, Charles decided he really did need a go-between for such occasions. Gwen Alexander was smart, funny and very attractive especially to the contractor of Ororo's boathouse. Mr. Maurice Handle had attended the same high school as Gwen and apparently had always liked her. Gwen had been involved with Cherry's now deceased father back then.

Now free and single the two were hitting it off nicely. Ororo grinned as she though how cute the three looked the other night when Mr. Handle had come to take both Gwen and Cherry to dinner and a movie. They looked like a nice little family and even Logan had grinned watching the young couple and the always adorable Cherry walk out to his car. All three waving to Ororo and the girls as they drove off to enjoy a night out.

Logan had even spoken to Ororo whispering in her ear. "That boy's in love." Ororo had to smirk as she stared at Logan. He looked serious and had merely walked back to the danger room. He had setup a night session with those students trying to get extra credit before the semester ended. Marie and Kitty gave Ororo a faint smile.

Everyone at the school had noted Logan's behavior of late. He steered clear of Scott and Jean. Especially Jean's mother and he seldom hung out with anyone but Hank, Warren and now Ororo. Who on several occasions found herself seated in the woods under a shady tree or on the branch of said tree with Logan.

They didn't speak much but she did enjoy the silence they shared together. It was easy and relaxing. In fact Logan now came some mornings to sit with Ororo in her rocker and drink coffee or tea. That usually ended with Logan falling asleep on her balcony and resting peacefully. Ororo was always amazed how the man didn't suffer from a stiff neck. Logan was blessed to have a healing factor.

The wedding was just a week away now. Logan, despite trying to get the professor to let him leave for an escape from the mansion, was not allowed to resume his roaming ways until Charles got confirmation from S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Brotherhood. Nick Fury had his people tracking the Brotherhood.

The word was that there had been a falling out with Magneto and his right hand Mystique, causing the group to disband. Fury was on it seeking information on what the group members were doing now. Logan merely grunted at the news. Then went down to Hank's lab where he and the blue furry mutant drank their full of Logan's beer and Hank's old and very good scotch.

As the wedding date neared it seemed as if everyone was on pins and needles. Mostly due to Mrs. Grey and her often hurried and worried behavior in wanting the perfect wedding for her daughter. Her husband was the complete opposite. He was laid back and easy going. Logan thought, by his slow and calm manner that he might be drugged most of the time. In fact Logan found it hard to believe the man was married to the woman known as Jean's mother mainly because he was often not seen with her and appeared to like it that way.

Two days before the wedding and Logan had made his way down into Hank's sub basement to get a drink. Very much needed after being forced to stand-in for one of the male ushers who was running late for the dress rehearsal in the grand hall. He was sweating bullets praying Mrs. Grey would shut the hell up and leave him alone. She was fussing left and right about where she wanted people to stand and how they should walk. Then of course the music had to be just the right tone to match how the wedding party entered for the ceremony.

She was driving Logan up a wall. He finally emitted a low growl which caused her to jump. Ororo had to hide her laugh behind her hand. Jean and Scott just rolled their eyes, as Betsey sat with Warren trying to cover her mouth from her loud grunt. Right before she fell into laughter. Logan was more then pleased when Jean's younger cousin came in and he was free to go. Now on to hard drinks.

Logan opened the door to the back room that Hank had made into his man-cave. He stopped dead in his tracks. Seated next to Hank on the over large black leather sofa and drinking a large bottle of Logan's Molson, was Mr. Grey. Logan looked at Hank who was engrossed in the game on his flat screen. It took a second before he picked up Logan's scent.

"Ahh Logan, come join us. The game is in the last inning and getting very good." Logan walked in and grabbed a beer plopping down onto one of Hank's oversized easy chairs. He swallowed before opening his mouth.

"Ain't you supposed to be at the dress rehearsal?" Mr. Grey smirked.

"Don't you know I suffer from mind numbing headaches. Have for years. Hank here is treating me in the lab." Mr. Grey actually grinned and threw back some beer nuts from the large bowel on the table.

Logan just shook his head and stared. Apparently Mr. Grey knew how to avoid his over zealous wife better then any of them did. Hank laughed at Logan's expression of W.T.F. as he sat back.

"Yes Logan Mr. Grey has always had these headaches and my diagnosis has been for him to have at least four to five hours of quiet time away from everyone." Logan smirked.

"Nice Hank, nice."

Logan put his feet up. He would be glad when the wedding was over and the happy couple were away from here for at least a month. Thank who ever was looking down at him. Besides Chuck had stated that Nick Fury was going to give him an update in three days on the brotherhood. If they got the all clear, then Logan was headed for several months of away time from the mansion. He wanted to lay low in his cabin in Canada. If not there, then he was hitting the bare knuckle boxing circuit for some fast and easy cash.

Ororo was trying to feel her now numb toes as these shoes Mrs. Grey had insisted all the bridesmaids and the maid of honor wear, were killing her feet. She hated pointy toed shoes and now she knew why. Ororo leaned against the counter by the bar. She smiled faintly at people who smiled at her. The wedding was amazing, everything Jean ever dreamed about. As for the reception, thank the Goddess, it was finally winding down. Everyone was awaiting Scott and Jeans' final farewell from the grand staircase to the waiting limo outside.

Ororo had had a great time, even after spotting Forge with his new wife on his arm. She made certain they were never with in speaking distance of her and was even stunned when she spotted Logan in the wedding party, in a tux and looking very good actually. Ororo had to laugh when she thought about how Betsey had stared at Logan openly for the entire ceremony as Warren kept trying to nudge her back to watching the newlyweds taking their vows. She just sat staring at Logan in a tux with her mouth wide open and then turned to a trying to be still Ororo standing at the alter and wording silently while pointing at Logan.

"Who is that?" Ororo had to give her a look with Mrs. Grey glaring at them both, not wanting anything to upset Jean's big day.

Finally a cheer came up from the crowd as the couple came to the top of the stairs. Jean still had her bouquet as Scott still held her garter as both had decided to do the throws as they were leaving. Ororo made sure she was backing away from the large amount of giggling and screaming young women that Jean and her mother had invited to the wedding. That woman really did know a lot of single young women. Ororo was nearly knocked to her feet by several eager young women trying to get the best spot for catching Jean's bouquet. Ororo found two strong arms that caught her before her aching feet and several hard elbows had her on the floor. Ororo looked into Logan's deep gray eyes as he righted her in his large arms.

"You all right Darlin?" Ororo looked a bit shook up as she attempted to stand as a wave of pain ran through her foot.

"Fine .." she stammered.

"Just need to do one thing." Ororo held on to Logan with one hand as she used the other to remove first one shoe then the other and threw them into a large trash can just a few feet away as a server was carrying it out. Logan laughed.

"Torture devices Ro." Ororo laughed.

"Yes as prescribed by Mrs. Grey herself." Logan held her closer as the screams and squeals grew louder.

"Don't women know how to do anything but squeal." Ororo shook her head squinting her eyes as Logan did from the loud shrill.

"No."

Both looked up at the cause of the squeals as the newlyweds stood together each swinging their desired objects above the heads of the screaming women and strangely silent men. Logan grinned as Ororo looked confused.

"Only women wanting husbands go all crazy for this Ro. The guys, their just hoping that their women won't catch the bouquet and they don't catch the garter."

Ororo just smiled and leaned back into Logan trying to avoid seeing Jean's sly grin that played on her face when she spotted Ororo near Logan. Ororo swore that she saw Jean turn to Scott and both looked her way and nodded. The next thing that happened shocked the school and upset the man-hungry young women who were guests at the Summers wedding. Ororo found several young women glaring at her as a large round ball of flowers hit her square in her head.

One young woman yelled out that it looked like it flew just to Ororo. Who stared at the offending ball of flowers as she picked it up rubbing her head. Logan threw his head back and laughed before a garter landed on top of his head and caused the entire wedding party to break out into loud laughter. Ororo plucked the bright blue garter from his head and handed it to him. Logan glared at both Scott and Jean.

The newlyweds were whisked into their Limo as soft rice hit them and the entire party waved them off. Ororo sat down on the front steps with Logan, rubbing her aching feet as Logan pulled out a cigar and lit up. Gwen was helping Cherry see her photographs on her smart phone as Maurice grinned at the faces Cherry made watching the many pictures her mother took. Charles was speaking with Moira McTaggert who was thinking of coming to work at the school full time.

Logan looked around at the now thinning crowd of wedding goers as he absently took one of Ro's feet and started massaging it. Grabbing the other soon after. Ororo was delighted as she found out Logan had hands that did wonders for aching feet.

Just as the two sat content on the front steps. Two sets of feet stopped near them as Ororo looked up to see Forge and his new bride Vanessa.

"Ororo I though that was you. I swear all day I've been trying to see you and introduce my wife to you but for some reason you were always so far away." Ororo gave a weak smile as she glanced at Logan rolling her eyes. He snickered as he released her feet and helped her to stand.

Forge grinned like the cat who caught the canary as Logan gave him a hard stare. His wife was pretty but not as much as Ro or even Jean. She looked like someone who needed make-up and her dark brown hair had blond highlights that looked like they needed to be washed out. Her hair style looked more like Farah Fawcett's old one. Logan smirked as he looked from Ororo to Forges' wife.

Ororo looked like a Goddess. Jean couldn't stop her mom about the shoes but she made sure her maid of honor wore a gown that fit her curvy body to a T. Ororo was a vision in her light blue silk and chiffon dress that was Grecian in style with one shoulder bare and her breasts held up high in a bodice that accented her small waist and ample hips. Logan liked the back too, low cut and showing off that fit and round butt. Her snow white hair was pinned up in tight curls that lead to a tail that hung down her side.

Forge's wife on the other hand was in some off-white mermaid gown that was a little too low cut for a woman wearing padding to perk up her breasts. Logan knew she was flat chested. He'd been with enough women to tell real from fake. She had a flat ass too. That made Logan wonder if Forge liked women or young girls who hadn't developed yet. He knew all about the maker and his treatment of a then teenaged Ro.

After a couple of weeks of their spending quiet time together she had opened up to him about Forge and how he had deflowered her and then dumped her. Logan could tell the subject was still painful to her. He was honored that she felt him worthy of hearing the whole story. He knew then that they were friends. Forge had broken her heart back then, but Ororo just figured the Goddess just wanted her to learn what real love was and Forge wasn't it.

Logan grinned as he pulled Ro closer to him; making her shoot an eye at him when Forge turned to fuss with his wife about her loose earrings. Logan noted neither Forge or his wife looked too happy to see Logan with Ororo. He figured Forge was upset because he though she'd moved on and his wife because she knew her loving husband may not have. Logan smirked.

He could smell the want for Ororo on Forge and the anger on his wife at him, plus her arousal as she eyed Logan. He wasn't shocked at that as he grinned and rubbed Ororo's back. He just pecked Ro on her cheek when the two returned their attention to them. He saw the displeasure that ran across Forge's face. Ro smiled and gave Logan a look when they watched the maker and his wife walk off.

"Logan what were you up too?" Logan grinned puffing on his cigar.

"Just letting the Cheyenne know you don't need him anymore." Ororo laughed.

"Logan I think he knows that. Besides he's married and I hope that it lasts forever." Logan bellowed out some loud laughs at that.

"Ro if ya had my senses that's a wish I wouldn't bet on. I think the maker maybe looking for a new wife in a couple of months." Ororo looked stunned as Marie and Kitty came running out. Marie was giggling.

"Ah hear ya caught the bouquet Ms. Munroe and you Logan caught the garter." Kitty laughed.

"I wouldn't call them catching it more as Ms. Grey… I mean Mrs. Summers sent the two items straight to them just like her snowballs. I got it all on my cell phone." Ororo glared at Kitty as did Logan causing both girls to make hasty exits from their frosty faced teachers. Ororo turned to Logan.

"Small wonder this thing lobbed at my head like a missile." Logan grunted.

"Your head. People got pictures of me with a garter on top of my head." Logan and Ororo stared at each other and then burst into laughter. Ororo regained some of her senses.

"I believe I will not look at YouTube for quite sometime." Logan snorted still smoking his cigar.

"No need to Ro, I have a feeling everyone else will."

It had been a week since the wedding and Logan was still at the school. Fury had given the all clear but Chuck had waylaid Logan with some startling news. He had received some encrypted disks that were keys to Logan's past. They had shown up in the mail, mysteriously. That alone made him stay. Kitty and Gwen Alexander, who was a computer wiz herself, were hacking into the disks.

They appeared to come from a now defunct Canadian government secret military department. Something Hank found out was called Ally. He couldn't find a definition for the just what Ally stood for. Logan didn't care. He just wanted to know if any of his past was on the disks. According to Hank's source in D.C. this department had records on almost every underground operation in the military. Hank realized the disks might have information as to Logan's long forgotten past; especially since an old photo of Logan was taped to the disks. The photo was dated nineteen seventy-five.

Nick had given them some clues in an off handed manner. Logan knew he threw them the bone under the table. If Nick had information that his superiors didn't want you to know about but he did, he'd find a way to get said information to you. He found a way for Chuck to get it. The disks and photo had arrived in an unmarked, untraceable plain brown mailer from some far off remote country that no one ever heard of. Hank and Logan both found it strange that it had no prints, no residue from any handling of the mailer or photo not even a faint scent on them. The mailer and photo were wiped clean like the disks.

Both Kitty and Gwen were now working twenty-four seven attempting to hack the firewalls that hid Logan's past from him. They had set up a room to work on cracking the disks. It was a small room near Hank's medical lab, where they sat now. Hank had told him that they expected to have full access in less then a day now. He was assisting the women as best he could. Logan had merely grunted.

It was a shock for him. After all this time he would hopefully know who he was, where he came from, if he had family and if not who had been his family? Fifteen years of memories and of nothing before hand. Except faint images that some times came into his head. Those memories that he could truly remember would be cleared up in just a matter of hours.

Even the photo brought no memories to him. He had a wilder head of hair back then. His clothing was pretty much the same for him. Tee shirt, jeans, leather jacket and boots. Logan grinned. He even had a cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth. The only thing that stood out. He was in Africa. They discovered this from the background of the mountain range behind him. Ororo of all people had recognized the Serengeti Mountains. She had even given Logan a rather curious look. He had looked at her like he had no clue. Mainly because he had no clue.

Logan had to get a drink and Harry's was calling him. He walked into the garage and much to his surprise he saw Ororo there. Wasn't she in her greenhouse? He thought he saw her there about two hours ago. She was leaning over the side of the blue spider, almost falling face first into the small compact back seat. She was still dressed in her denim cut-offs, small grey tank top and bare footed.

She had her long hair in a high ponytail and was fixing something in the back seat. Logan stood against the door jam and watched as the long, shapely brown legs and that tight round butt were bouncing as she wiggled trying to fix what ever it was in the car's backseat. At times she was standing on her tip toes to get lower into the car which caused her ass-cheeks to pop out. Logan leaned back on his bike enjoying the show.

"Ya need a hand Darlin?" Ororo nearly jumped out of her skin popping up so fast she felt dizzy as blood rushed to her head. Logan grinned.

"Logan please make noise when you enter a room. I did not hear you." Logan smiled.

"I noticed. You going somewhere dressed like that?" Ororo looked at her attire.

"Well I was just going to run to Killiams' nursery to get some new seedlings for the boat house. Maurice and his crew are making amazing strides in the remodeling and they expect to be finished a lot faster then they thought." Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"How soon?" Ororo smiled looking like she did the day of Jean and Scott's engagement.

"Maurice stated that they may be finished by late September. His brothers are fast workers." Logan grunted.

The school had been shocked when they discovered that Maurice Handle, who looked like a kid, was twenty-four and the eldest in a family of seven boys. All six of his brothers aged sixteen to twenty-two, worked with him as his crew. There were two sets of twins. The twenty-two year olds and the nineteen years olds. The other two were the sixteen year old and just turned eighteen year old brother.

Their late father had left the small business to his sons. Maurice as the eldest, was a go-getter who worked his tall lean but surprisingly muscled body harder then his brothers; setting an example for them. All because he believed in a job being well done. The main reason Chuck had hired him, he had no qualms about mutants.

That alone had made Logan like him. At lunch time if Hank or the other guys or even students came by the work site, Maurice had no problem explaining what was going on or what he was doing. Even his brothers played with the students. Logan noted sixteen year old Jubilation Lee was checking out the youngest brother more often then not.

Charles had commented that Maurice would be a wonderful teacher because the students usually came back all excited and begging Charles for a shop class so that they could build things as well. Logan liked the idea. Who knows maybe if Maurice married Gwen he could become a fixture at the school teaching a course or two. Logan got back to the matter at hand.

"I know you ain't going into town dressed like that." Ororo looked down at her small tank top and cut-offs.

"Logan the nursery is just ten miles away and not in town." Logan grunted.

"Ro it's Saturday and most likely there's gonna be families with kids and single men. They're gonna notice you." Ororo gave Logan a look that was either a cross between angry and shocked or so he figured trying to read the jumbled scents coming off of her.

"Notice me. Just what are you implying? I am merely dressed as I normally do when gardening and no one here cares." Logan let out a loud bark of laughter.

"You must be blind and deaf. In case ya hadn't noticed Bobby gets dumbstruck when ya stroll outside half dressed and most of the male students and faculty damn near have strokes every time ya don that little white bikini or are dressed like this in them little itty bitty shorts. Ya give most of the males on campus hard-ons. Hell I had to whack off in my shower just watching you play dodge ball wiggling around in that little white bikini." Ororo nearly fell backwards as Logan caught her.

"By the Goddess Logan I don't need to hear this or that last statement." Ororo looked like she wanted to hide. Logan laughed.

"Damn Ro don't you know what you look like?" Ororo felt a blush creeping up her dark brown skin and was grateful Logan couldn't see it.

"If I had known that I would never wear that bikini again and I am changing out of this outfit now." Logan grinned as Ororo walked away headed for the back stairs.

"Hey! Nobody's complaining, especially me. Hell I'm the first one at the pool when you and the girls play water dodge ball." Ororo just glared at Logan as she hurried from the garage to get to her room to change. Logan grinned.

"And you can bend over my bike any time ya like. I love the way your ass peeks out from the back of them cut-offs." Ororo stopped, turned and glared at Logan as she grabbed an old newspaper from the recycling bin and used it to cover her backside as she ran out the door. Logan was nearly on the floor with laughter as he heard Chuck calling him in his head.

In Xavier's office Logan sat looking amused as Chuck gave him a stern talking too about Ororo and how sensitive she was when it came to how Westerner's saw her body. Going on and on about how she grew up in another culture not so body conscience as this one. He wanted Logan to respect and understand that Ororo was not always aware of her figure or the impact it presented to many of the young men at the school. Logan grunted through most of the twenty minute speech and then left heading once more for his bike.

He got to the garage and was pleased to see Ro getting into her car now dressed in a long ankle length soft looking skirt and a loose pleasant blouse with sandals. Logan grinned as he caught Ororo's eyes as she held her head higher and started her engine. Logan felt like having some fun. He hopped on his bike and rode behind her until she stopped at the nursery parking her car. Logan parked his bike some ways from her line of sight.

Killiam's Nursery was huge. And just like Logan said. It was packed with families and people all wandering thought the various areas. Ororo took in the sights that were filled with plants, trees, seedlings, garden tools and other needed items for the outdoors. Ororo made her way to the seedlings. She stopped at the peppermint. Jean loved peppermint. So Ororo decided she would plant some around her new boathouse for Jean and because the plants also kept away pests.

Ororo had grabbed a large wheeled cart. She gathered more seedlings that she wanted to put into her garden as a large figure came and stood by her. Ororo looked up at the figure that cast a shadow over her. To her horror she knew the man it belonged too. It was Sabretooth.

Ororo was too shocked and too stunned to move but her eyes glowed white until, the man held up a large hand and not in a threatening manner.

"Whoa! Hold up there girly. I work here. I saw you had over twenty seedlings there and came to see if ya needed any help." Ororo was stunned but then noted the large green apron he wore with his name on it in large a clip-on pin.

'Hi my name is Victor. How can I help you?' Ororo was about to speak when Logan flew out of nowhere and had Victor by his neck.

"Ya lay one hand on her and I'll gut ya like a pig." Victor started laughing making Logan growl as Ororo placed her hand on Logan's arm.

"Logan look at his clothes. He works here." Logan noted that several people in the seedlings area were moving quickly away from them looking fearfully at the scene the three were making. Sabretooth grinned.

"Hell Runt, you'll never change. Can't stand to see anyone near one of your X-women uhh?" Logan released him slowly glaring him down as Ororo pulled him to her.

"Don't try anything Tooth I know you." Victor laughed.

"Naw ya don't. Not like ya did before your memory loss. But don't worry I'm clean. The brotherhood broke up and hell I needed the money. Despite the look here of 'happy family land', this gig pays good. I do all the heavy lifting and the tiny little owner is so grateful, that I make more money being legit then I did being a crook." Ororo rolled her eyes as Victor waved them off and walked away.

Logan was catching his breath, still riled up from thinking Sabretooth could have hurt Ro. Ororo patted and rubbed his back calming Logan as he inhaled her scent. Slowly he shook his silent thanks. He then helped her to gather her purchases. He packed them in her car and then he followed her back to the school on his bike. He sure as hell didn't want to go to Harry's now.

When they got back to the school the professor was informed. He had Hank do a trace on Victor Creed from one of his friends in Washington. Mainly a friend at Fury's agency that kept an underground network in D.C. He found out that Victor Creed did indeed work full time at Killiam's Nursery.

Hank had some other startling news as well. Toad now worked in New York city as a janitor at some high scale office building. Wanda was now with the Avengers having a relationship with Vision. Logan nearly dropped his unlit cigar out of his mouth on that one. As for her brother Quicksilver he was reported to be with their father Magneto somewhere on an Island called Genosha.

The small group in Xavier's office looked stunned because Mystique was still not accounted for but Fury and his team were working on that. Hank also informed Logan that by the morning his case should be cracked. Kitty and Gwen had already broken down about fifty of the firewalls and codes so far they had about ten more to go.

Logan ate some lunch and then headed out to the woods where he found his favorite tree and sat to smoke his stogie. He heard the work on the boathouse still going on and decided to go and take a look. He was amazed to see the new roof up complete with skylights and solar panels being fitted on as well. Plus a new third floor. He was impressed with the wind turbines the Handle brothers were installing.

These were not the huge ones he'd seen before. These were made more compact and fit the house just right. He looked at the gravel they were spreading on the large driveway. He noted they placed it over some strange looking rubber thing that had holes in it and Maurice explained that they had placed water tanks underground to catch rain water. Logan liked how they had sloped the driveway for water run-off.

The whole thing was hooked up to a filtered system that would clean the water enough to make it fit for drinking, some would even water the garden using a drip system. They even had a rain catcher on the porch to allow the flow of water on the roof to funnel into the barrel that was connected to the tanks underground as well. Logan just grinned. Ro could make her own water but hey why should she have too all the time.

It wasn't long before Ro came. This time dressed in cut-offs that came to her knees and a longer tank top with short sleeves pushing a large cart filled with her seedlings. Logan grinned and went to help her. Ro gave him a wary look but allowed Logan to assist her. He did. Even shocking himself getting into the dirt and planting them with her.

None of the Handle brothers said a word. They did more work on the home as Logan and Ororo worked in the garden planting seedlings and working on placing some pretty nice young trees in the garden as well. Peter had brought by the rest of Ro's plants and trees in the school truck. He'd off-loaded them all right near the garden pathway, making it easy for Logan to haul them to where Ro wanted to plant them.

Before Logan knew it the sun was going down and the Handle brothers were calling it a night. Jubilee suddenly appeared as the youngest brother, sixteen year old Jamal waved goodnight to his brothers. He took off with her headed for the mansion. Chuck had already set up a place for any of the young men to bath and change, since he noticed that several of the girls at the school were interested in some of Maurice's brothers. No doubt Jamal had a change of clothes in the large duffle bag he carried. Logan watched as Jamal and Jubilation walked towards the mansion. Their hands lingering near each others.

Logan knew Jubilee was growing up as he watched the two hold hands as they walked farther away from them. Logan grinned. Lately Jamal was found spending more of his nights in the rec room with Jubilee and the rest of the kids. Even his eighteen year old brother Raymond was there most nights hanging with the older kids. Jamal was already a High school grad. since fourteen; having been skipped through school due to his academic achievements. Chuck had been impressed to know the kid was a math genius and worked with his brothers part-time in honor of their late father. A man they had all respected and loved.

Ororo stood up with Logan as they finished the last of the planting and looked around. She was pleased. They had finished her whole garden in one day. Non-stop working with Logan paid off. She had the garden she had dreamed about for so long. She looked at Logan who was smiling himself. Apparently he did indeed love the outdoors as much as she did. Logan looked at Ororo the smile still on his face as he spoke.

"We make a good team." Ororo laughingly responded.

"Who would've thought that the fearsome Wolverine was a gardener at heart." Logan lit his stogie.

"I'm a man of many talents." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ororo who rolled her eyes and playfully punched Logan in his arm. She grunted shaking her fist.

"You and your metal bones." Logan laughed as he took her hand pulling her arm gently through his as they walked back towards the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of their characters. I only own my characters and make no money from this work of fiction. I hate my life!

Chapter 3

Betsey was seated at the dinner table with Warren who was engrossed in a conversation with Maurice Handle who was invited for dinner at the mansion by Gwen. His younger brother Jamal sat four seats down from him with Jubilee. His other brothers at least the nineteen year olds and eighteen year old were out on dates with several young women from the school. A movie night as Maurice put it.

Betsey sighed as she listened to the conversations around her. Even the professor was seated near Moira and enjoying some little joke she was telling him. Betsey picked at her plate. Staring every now and then at Ororo's empty seat next to hers. Glaring daggers at Logan's empty chair several seats down. Logan's empty chair was not so unusual because some nights he just skipped dinner at the table to eat in his room or the kitchen.

Betsey snuck a small sip of her wine. She had promised Warren that she would stick to one glass at dinner tonight but had already had two just before dinner. She stared at Ororo's empty seat near her and picked at her food some more. Then a breeze entered the large dining room.

Ororo walked in followed by Logan. Both were now dressed in cleaner clothes then earlier on. Ororo took her seat by Betsey and much to both she and Betsey's surprise, Logan held her chair for her. She thanked him looking wide eyed as he went to his seat just a few seats over closer to Hank. Betsey and Ororo stared at each other as Betsey held back a giggle as Ororo kicked her lightly under the table.

The professor stared at them both even as he spoke to Moira. That made Betsey break out into laughter making everyone at the dinner stare at her. Betsey soon cleared her throat.

"Sorry. I just had a flashback to a funny TV show I saw earlier today." Ororo glared at her and whispered.

"Lame. Serves you right." as she noted Logan was fighting the grin that was spreading across his face. Even Maurice stared at first Ororo and then Logan, he smiled slyly as he went back to his meal and conversation with Warren.

Gwen was seated at the table near Kitty and both were telling Logan that by morning the information would be theirs to give him. Kitty was beaming as Peter just chuckled getting a look from his much smaller girlfriend to let him know she was proud of what she and Gwen were doing. Peter gave her a peck on the cheek. Kitty blushed.

Logan shook his head and watched as Betsey was whispering something to Ro who just stared at her before taking her wine glass away. Logan grinned. Betsey was becoming a lush.

Betsey and Ro had after dinner clean up. They were in the kitchen. Both were talking.

"So what's this I hear about you and Logan planting all day today in your soon to be house's garden?" Ororo glared at her as she finished loading the dish washer.

"I don't know how that got to the school so fast, but Logan assisted me. I think the encounter with Sabretooth still bothered him. I think he just needed to wind down some after that, that's all." Betsey snorted.

"And when has the Wolverine ever wound down from a near fight or any fight by planting trees and flowers. That's your department my girl. I've never heard of Logan doing anything to unwind but drinking, fighting and bedding some women down at what ever dive he falls into." Ororo just shook her head.

"Really Betsey, I don't know why you have this in your head about Logan and what he does. It's no ones business how he lives really. He's not hurting any of us and he's there for the fight when we need him." Betsey chuckled.

"Yes he is and he was there today ready to gut Sabretooth if he so much as breathed on you too hard. I think Wolvie has moved on from our Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers and has landed on you our resident weather witch." Ororo stopped what she was doing, which was placing the leftovers in the large fridge.

"Betsey. I thought you promised Warren you would stop drinking so much wine." Betsey looked put out.

"I have." She turned up her nose at Ororo who glared at her rising one eyebrow as she stared her down.

"What!" I have no wine on me." Ororo walked over to the locked wine cooler and unlocking it she pulled out a bottle that she held up to the light.

"Yesterday I marked this bottle with an iridescent pen." She held it closer to the light and the bottle had several glasses of wine removed from the mark. Betsey folded her arms and pouted.

"Now that's just rude and untrustworthy of you. I can't believe you didn't trust me." Ororo stared at her. Betsey folded her arms and grimaced.

"Fine so you had reason not too." Ororo shook her head. Betsey pouted before speaking..

"So I like wine. I know I drink a little too much at times but lately I've been so bored it's all I can do." Ororo rolled her eyes and put the bottle back into the cooler locking it.

"Well perhaps there is a way we can stop the boredom." Betsey stared at her.

"How?" Ororo grinned.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at seven AM." Betsey stared as if Ororo had grown two heads.

"Seven AM. Are you mad?" Ororo grinned and led Betsey out of the kitchen.

After Ororo had seen to it that Warren was taking his wayward girlfriend to their room. She made her way to Logan's room barely knocking on his door just before he opened it.

"Hey Ro. What's up?" He gestured for her to come in. Ororo smiled shyly and entered. She looked around having only seen the room once when Logan first came. She was amazed to see the room was clean and somewhat tidy.

Aside from the small pile of clean clothes in the easy chair near his window. He had a much smaller room then hers. He had two dressers as opposed to her five. He had one large poster of Canada on one wall. Some boots lined up under the window. His beloved leather jacket was thrown across the chair.

There was a small bath attached to his room. The door was half open.

His bed was actually made. Very clean and tight. Ororo was amazed to see a painting that Peter did last Christmas for Logan. It was a portrait of Marie and Logan taken from a photo that Kitty took of them two summers ago. She noted the empty beer cans hidden under his bed. Logan no doubt had a cooler in his closet.

Ororo smiled. Logan's room still let you know a man lived here as he cleared off the easy chair and asked her to sit. Ororo shook her head.

"I really do not intend to take up too much of your time, I just came to ask you a favor." Logan looked intrigued as he sat down on his bed.

"Really Ro you want to ask me a favor. What?" Ororo smiled.

"I know I'm not known for asking for help but my problem is Betsey…" Before she could finish Logan broke in.

"Found out she's been hitting the sauce behind Warren's back." Ororo looked stunned then relaxed.

"You smelled it on her." Logan grunted.

"If you and Warren don't watch out that girl will turn into a lush." Ororo sighed

"That's what I want to prevent so I'm here to ask for your aid." Logan grinned.

"Uhh Ro I'm not an addiction counselor." Ororo rolled her eyes.

"I know that Logan but Betsey complained that she drank because she's bored, so I figured because you teach some pretty strenuous self defense courses perhaps you would not mind teaching Betsey and myself?" Logan laughed.

"Betsey I can understand, but why you Ro?" Ororo sighed.

"Because I wouldn't feel right putting her through your training and not be there to support her." Logan laughed as he sat back.

"What time do I start tomorrow." Ororo grinned.

"Seven AM?" Logan grinned wider showing his canines.

"Make that Five AM." Ororo almost cringed at the grin that Logan had on his face.

Ororo didn't know how she got her limbs to get her into the women's locker room shower but somehow she did. Every step was torture. She was using her winds to aid her inside the stall. Betsey walked into the room at a crawl. She appeared to be holding on to the walls as she slowly and painfully walked into the stall next to Ororo's and held on to the wall as the hot water hit her. Ororo grunted as Betsey let out a loud sigh.

"Why did you come up with the brilliant idea of training with the Wolverine? Did you note the almost feral grin on his face as he made us do all that running and then the fights. I nearly died after the first hour." Ororo could only just barely nod her head.

"I think I bit off more then even I could chew by asking Logan to aid me." Betsey snorted.

"That's the understatement of a lifetime Dear. I saw how he watched you going through the never ending fight stances. He looked gleeful even more so then he did making me run those ten miles first thing at five in the morning."

Betsey was groaning as she spoke. Ororo let the water hit her full in her face. Even that hurt. Logan had been unrelenting in his training. Starting out by making the women do a ten mile run with him first thing. Then into the gym for fight training. He made both women first show him how they would counter an attack powerless. He then made them repeat it again before he had them do fight stance excises for nearly an hour. Then he took them on one at a time.

Ororo felt the ache in her now wet hair as she though how Logan had no qualms about tossing both her and Betsey onto the mat at least eight or ten times. In the two and a half hour training session Ororo found herself hanging on for dear life. Logan had put them through the gauntlet. He was gleefully pushing both women beyond their limits. Now she understood why many students were tearful when they learned they had to take his course.

Betsey was still under the shower. Water was hitting the top of her head. She appeared to be unmoving. Ororo stared hard at her friend. She was too still. Then it hit her. Betsey was sleeping under the shower stall. Ororo reached over the divider and shook her. Betsey woke with a start.

"Not another lap!" she yelled as Ororo laughed then groaned as more aches and pains hit her body from the course with Logan. Betsey giggled. She and Ororo both snorted and laughed a little more before grunting. Their bodies ached. Ororo looked at Betsey.

"I think we need one of Henry's amazing massages." Betsey grinned.

"I would high five you but my hands hurt too." Ororo tried to snicker but a pain hit her side as she did.

Logan was in the kitchen eating breakfast as Kitty and Marie were up early fixing the meal as it was their turn to do so. Logan couldn't wipe the grin off his mug as he though about the morning session with Betsey and Ororo. He got a kick out of Ro keeping up with him during the early morning run. She surprised him with her stamina. She just pushed on no matter what he threw at her. It had impressed him a great deal.

Then there was Betsey losing wind as she glared at Logan most of the session. She was winded from the run. Then pissed off after the stance excises. The one on one fighting showed that she was sloppy. No doubt from inactivity for so many months. Not to mention her little wine problem. Not good for an X-men.

He knew she was more angry at herself then him. Betsey knew better then to allow herself to slide. She was taking out her disgust with herself on him. Telling him he was being too rough. Logan had told her it was the way he taught. The kids as well as the adults had to be able to survive anything that came at them.

Secretly Logan knew why he was so hard on them. He still couldn't get the image of Sabretooth so close to Ro out of his head. He wanted her and Betsey to be able to take down something as dangerous as Sabretooth without a second thought.

He grinned as he drank his coffee and Marie placed more hot links on his plate. Kitty refilled his eggs and toast as Logan grunted a thank you. The youngest members of the school came down. There were less students then if the school was in session, now. Most went home for the summer to family.

The few here were now apart of the Xavier family at the school having either lost or been abandoned by their families. In all only about five of the youngest in the school lived here full time. Cherry rounded out the number to six as Gwen helped bring down the little munchkins and seated them at the table.

The youngest member was Gabe only three and very much in love with Gwen. Who mothered him like he was her own. He was sweet and the most amazing shade of purple ever seen. He was a cute kid though and his bright auburn hair was in stark contrast to his skin color. He loved Gwen and Cherry who held his hand as they all entered the kitchen like she was his big sister.

Logan had to grin as the littlest members of Xavier's school always had no fear of him and greeted him with a sing-songy "Good Morning Mr. Logan." He always smiled and greeted them back. Gwen and Kitty smiled and pulled out a large folder, presenting it to Logan.

"We finished ahead of time and thought you might enjoy some early morning reading." Logan just stared.

He didn't move for a full five minutes making Marie worry at first. Then he took the folder and walked outside. Kitty and Gwen stared at each other and then Marie. She shrugged.

"Just give him some time alone. It's got to be the shock of having what he's wanted for so long in his hands now." Kitty sighed as Gwen patted her back.

Then they heard Peter and Bobby coming downstairs bringing the older kids who also lived there full-time to breakfast. The girls turned back to the food and doled out the breakfast as students and then teachers including Charles came in to eat.

Ororo finally managed to get down stairs for some breakfast after a cat nap in her room. Warren passed by her bringing a tray to his and Betsey's room. No doubt Betsey couldn't move her limbs after the morning session with Logan. Hank did a great massage but Logan could knock you out for a week. Two and a half hours for the next couple of weeks made Ororo cringe just thinking about it.

She slowly made her way into the large kitchen. Most everyone else was gone. Only Hank, Charles and Peter sat in the kitchen still with Marie and Kitty.

Gwen and Bobby had the younger kids out for a game of pee wee touch football. It was Saturday. Charles loved the fact that Gwen took so well to the children. The children too loved her. He saw the future when he looked at Gwen and Maurice and his brothers. All of the Handle brothers appeared to have no problem interacting with mutants.

He smiled as he watched Ororo walk a little stiffly over to her tea pot and pour herself some tea. Kitty grinned as she shooed Ororo away and made her sit down. Ororo sat gingerly as she held onto the table to lower herself slowly. Logan had done a job on her, with him flipping her at least ten times this morning. Hank grinned.

"Still feeling the effects of our Wolverine's training I see." Ororo could barely grin.

"I think I need a little more Icy-hot and then I'll be fine." Charles smiled.

"Well my dear at least you made it downstairs to breakfast. Warren had to take a tray to poor Betsey. He said something about how she couldn't move off the bed once she laid down." Peter snorted as Kitty swiped him with her dish towel chastising him.

"Not funny Peter. Logan's course is no joke." Marie sipped her coffee.

"Yah don't have to tell any of us who had to take it. I think I couldn't walk for the first two days without Kitty and Jubie helping me to get around. I swear my legs and lower back were screaming for at least forty-eight hours." Ororo nodded.

"Remind me to never make light at how hard his course is. I think I have never felt this many aches in all of the X-men battles with all of our many foes. I think I now appreciate the power of the Wolverine. It is something you never forget. Thank the Goddess he does not have to use his claws on us." Peter drank more of his coffee before speaking.

"No Ororo, that is used for the second semester students in his advanced self-defense course and then you will have him track you as well." Ororo looked stunned as the professor tried to hide a snicker behind his morning tea. Ororo eyed him.

Logan sat in his spot by the lake. He didn't hear the work going on at the boathouse, he wasn't aware of the younger kids playing pee-wee football just nine hundred yards away across the lake. He just sat staring at the folder before him. The first page had given him his full name. James Logan Howlett, and his date of birth. He had to stare for some time at that. His birth date made him over one hundred years old. He had a new respect for his healing factor. It had the power to keep him alive longer then most humans and mutants combined.

He had read the report already but kept going over it. Shocked, stunned and amazed that he had fought in all of this countries wars except for the civil and revolutionary. He was shocked to see a purple heart on a photograph printed from the report and found he had a half brother and that his real father was a man called Creed. Logan nearly gagged on that. Turns out he and Sabretooth were half brothers.

Having the same father and different mothers. He read how his high society mother had had an affair with her groundskeeper. Vic's father and bore Logan from him. Passing Logan off as her husband's child and that on a night when he was about thirteen his mutation manifested after the man he thought was his father was killed as well as his biological father. Logan looked shocked at that. The report stated that the man named Creed was killed with claw marks in his stomach. The man named Howlett had been shot in the stomach by a shot gun blast. Logan inhaled half of his cigar.

A young maid named Rose had whisked Logan off the grounds with her that night. From what he read she and Jean could be twins. She was killed by Creed as revenge for Logan's killing their father. The report stated that Logan had been enamored of the young woman. She in turn was in love with a man her own age, He too was killed with her by Creed. It explained his attraction to Jean. She looked like his Rose.

He found out about his having a late fiancé in Japan. A woman named Mariko and her connection to the man who killed her named the Silver Samurai. Turns out he was her brother and they were apart of the Japanese mafia the Yakuza. The woman was the head of her family before her brother killed her in an attempt to take control. Logan exhaled on that one. The folder had a grainy photograph of her and she looked too fragile to Logan, too pale for someone like him.

She had deep set dark eyes, with hair as black as the night and a perk nose with small soft lips. She looked gentle and soft. Too much like a porcine doll that could easily break. He was amazed that he and someone like her would fall in love. She looked like she needed protecting. He thought about Red and how she too was like a doll. More like a child then a woman. Red was the embodiment of a woman who needed to be rescued. Only Scooter was her savior. Logan sighed. He realized he wanted an equal in a woman not a child. He knew the beast within demanded that in a mate.

He read about weapon X and what a man named Stryker had done to him. He was stunned to learn that he was used as an assassin and treated as a slave to kill enemies of the state. Really who Stryker saw as enemies of the state. He was in several countries a lot. Africa had been first before the metal was grafted to his bones. Before he was honed into a killing machine. It was where the asteroid was found with the Adamantium. He and his team had been sent to bring it back to Stryker's labs. Logan felt ill.

In the report it stated how his team was to allow no one or anything to get in there way. It wasn't lost on Logan, he and his team had killed to get the rock. It was in some small village where it was deemed as sacred. The village was no longer there anymore. The report stated that Stryker had blasted it off the face of the earth. Logan wanted to puke.

He inhaled and had to light another cigar as his first was all gone. He couldn't believe the extent to which he had lived his life. He was amazed at how in an act of rebellion, he'd broken free from the chains this Stryker had on him. For this act alone against the man who had controlled him, he had been shot in the head with an adamantium bullet. Stryker knew it would wipe Logan's memories away. He was livid after reading that and had to suppress the growl that came from his throat.

Logan took a breather after reading the heavy folder for the third time. He stared dull eyed at the lake before him and breathed deeply doing a breathing excise he somehow knew. He exhaled deep and long allowing his beast within to calm. No doubt from his extensive past he had learned quite a few things. This breathing excise he figured came from some form of martial arts. He wondered if his love of plants came from his stint in Japan.

Ororo found herself walking stiffly still but willing her body and some soft winds to make her way to her boathouse. The wrap around porch was being built as was a ramp near the stairs for Charles to visit when he liked. Ororo smiled. The home was shaping up and beautiful from what she saw so far. She had only peeked at the inside. Charles had chastised her for not allowing the inside to be his surprise to her. So Ororo had made a promise to him that she would wait as he wanted for the home to be finished. She giggled as she stood watching from a distance at the work going on.

The house now sported a third floor which Ororo had noticed the other day but said nothing. Charles had no doubt added on more rooms for Ororo so that she could have company over if she liked. The fireplace chimney looked larger as well and Ororo smiled at the much bigger windows that now were in the home. Then she noticed that three of the Handle brothers were attaching large metal hooks to the third and second floors of the home. Ororo found her hand at her mouth. They were building her balconies and she was overcome for a moment as she quickly left the site and walked towards the woods to calm down.

Charles was pulling out all the stops to make Ororo the home of her dreams. She was smiling as she thought about the man who treated her more like a daughter and just gave her so much unconditional love and care. Ororo walked slowly as if she were in a dream, not even seeing that she was near Logan who sat watching the dazed look on her face. He placed his cigar in his mouth and turned to watch Ro as she walked towards him as if she couldn't see him and nearly walked into his seated frame.

"Ro!" Logan called. She blinked as if she was unaware of him.

"Oh Logan." Ororo held her hand to her chest.

"I'm so sorry I was thinking of my new home and how wonderful it's going to be." Logan grunted as he helped Ororo lower herself to the ground to sit with him on the grass. He smirked.

"Worked ya pretty hard today uhh?" Ororo sighed.

"As if you had no idea. I think you worked us so hard on purpose. I know you enjoyed yourself." Logan grinned.

"I did. It'll teach Betsey not to fib on a promise and you not to be the bleeding heart who has to go through the same problems as your best friend. She fell, she has to take the lumps and not you." Ororo snorted.

"Logan sometimes you sound like Yoda." Logan gave her a surprised look. Ororo stared at him.

"I am not so prim and proper that I don't watch movies. I loved the Star Wars saga." Logan smirked.

"I ain't arguing Darlin. Just shocked that ya watched science fiction." Ororo held her head up high.

"Why Logan I enjoy all forms of movies and entertainment." Logan snorted.

"Betcha don't enjoy all forms Ro. Ya just ain't the type." Ororo gave Logan a rueful look.

"Oh really." She had a strange look in her eye. "And how much would you wager that I don't?" Logan grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"How much ya willing to bet Ro?" Ororo folded her arms.

"I have a few thousand dollars in my account.." Logan held up his hand.

"I don't want your money Ro." Ororo looked stumped.

"Then what else can we wager Logan?" He grinned. Ororo looked pensive.

"I will not wager anything that involves me wearing a white bikini." Logan snorted before laughing out loud.

"Hell Ro I wasn't even thinking that.." He smiled at her looking her up and down. Ro cleared her throat. Logan grunted.

"Oh yeah. I was thinking me taking you to a bare knuckle boxing match." Ororo stared.

"A what?" Logan laughed some more.

"Bare knuckle boxing match. I've been thinking about going back on the circuit once the lockdown was lifted and Harry's is sponsoring a match a week from Friday." Ororo looked at Logan.

"You want to take me?" Logan stared.

"What you know anybody else named Ororo?" Ororo rolled her eyes.

"No." Logan laughed.

"So what do ya say?" Ororo smiled.

"Fine, but I must drive in a car. Your bike is nice but sometimes a lady prefers a car to relax in and not have to hold on for dear life." Logan laughed as Ororo noticed the folder by him.

"Logan did you get the answers to your past that you wanted?" Logan stared into Ro's blue eyes for a minute before speaking.

"Yeah and I figure I'm gonna tell ya about it." Ororo placed her hand on Logan's and held it.

"I am ready to hear whatever you wish to tell me my friend." Logan smiled and held Ro's hand back.

"I was counting on that Darlin." He smiled as he felt himself relax from Ro's scent as she wiggled closer to him and he pulled the folder on to his lap for her to read with him.

Hank sat with Charles in his office as Gwen bought in some tea and cookies that she had baked for the kids after the game. She was showered and changed from her jeans and tee shirt into a soft flowing dress and kitten heels. Charles smiled.

"Out today with Maurice?' Gwen grinned.

"Yes he asked me to go to that new café in town." Hank nodded.

"Ah yes, my Penny has asked about that new café as well." Charles spoke up.

"So Hank are you taking our Ms. Pennywood to supper anytime soon?"

Hank's girlfriend was Cassandra Pennywood. But she was always called Penny a nickname since childhood. She was a liaison in DC for the department of finance and a friend to the X-men. Having met the good doctor at a party thrown by Charles just two years ago. It had not shocked Charles when the two got together. Penny was known for liking big and tall men. Hank fit her MO. plus he looked like Barney only blue and that was a topper for Pennywood.

"Hopefully soon Charles. Penny is taking a longer vacation this summer and is expected to be here by Friday night." Hank grinned happily as Charles smiled and nodded his head. Gwen gave an approving smile.

"I look forward to meeting her. I heard she was very nice and fun loving." Hank grinned.

"Fun-loving as in setting up firecrackers at the lunch-in for Congress and making speaker Bangor nearly wet himself, lose his lunch and nearly break his leg running from the small bombs. And all this because he was bad mouthing President Obama." Charles and Gwen were both laughing envisioning the speaker of the house jumping out of his skin when they went off.

"I believe that her superiors punished her by cutting off her access to the president for at least two weeks. That got her riled up enough to where she leaked information to several left wing blogs about several members of Congress having drinking problems and three who were having extra-martial affairs." Gwen spoke up.

"I saw that on the news several months ago. Those three were all voted out of their seats." Charles snickered.

"Well Henry I hope you never get on Penny's bad side." Hank grinned.

"I plan on never doing that. In fact I feel this summer I will be on her good side from now on." Hank winked at Charles. Gwen saw him.

"Are you purposing this summer?" Hank looked shocked.

"I'd say young lady that you have been around the X-men too long and can pick up on any subtle nuisances that we may be exposing." Gwen smiled.

"I try." She then twirled in her dress and left the room waving bye bye as she caught her daughter headed in her direction and picked her up planting kisses on her sunny bright brown chubby cheeks. Charles smiled at Henry.

"So has Penny been throwing you hints?" Hank gushed.

"Like a Mack truck driver doing a wheelie. I figured I'd better get the ring or else I was going to face life alone and miserable. I need the sun that Penny brings into my life." Charles threw his head back and laughed.

"Smart man Hank. I would have told you myself last Christmas because the thoughts of weddings were being blasted into my head whenever you two entered a room I often had to retire to my bed with a sedative." Hank laughed.

"My dear one is not a subtle woman Charles which is why I love her so much." Charles grinned.

"I can assure you of one thing, your life will never be dull. With that both broke into hearty laughter.

It was three days since Logan found out about his past and he was still having it sink in especially with the hard cold fact that he and Victor Creed were related. Even Ororo nearly threw up at that news. Logan snorted. He was out on Ro's balcony of her loft room smoking a stogie. Since he'd shared his past with her and later on that night with Chuck, she now allowed Logan to smoke on her balcony. With the doors closed, for Artie's sake. Since his windows were on the other side of the mansion and Ororo always had a wind going to blow his cigar smoke out and away from the mansion.

Ororo was inside trying to find a dress to wear tonight. Betsey and Warren had invited her to a mixer they were attending at some swanky café in town. The two had hounded her all week to go. Ororo was excited but upset about what to wear. Since Logan's little talk about her revealing shorts and bikini, Ororo took more time to see what looked presentable as opposed to what looked perhaps too seductive even if it was comfortable. She was holding up a mid length black silk dress and a longer length white cotton linen dress. Logan had finished his cigar and walked inside.

"You going to model them dresses by holding them up in from of you all day or are you going to choose one?" Ororo gave Logan her patented one raised eyebrow.

"I am trying to see which looks more subdued. I do not want to garner unwanted attention for the wrong thing." Logan snorted.

"Wrong thing? What'd ya mean Ro?" He stood with his beefy arms folded staring at the Goddess who looked beautiful to him in her jeans and tank top.

"I mean I do not want to look overly sexy in anything that could be considered too revealing and make the men think I'm a good time Shirley." Logan broke out into laughter.

"Darlin anybody meeting you is gonna know you're not a good time Shirley and the correct saying is good time Charlie and it mainly applies to a man whose only after one thing. Haven't heard it in about thirty years but the guy's motives I'm sure haven't changed." Ororo stood giving Logan a semi-snarl as she put down her dresses.

"You know what I mean. I just don't want to look like I do to the males in this school if I wear that white bikini." Logan grunted.

"Listen Ro I'm sorry. I was kinda crass when I told ya that. I shoulda just said that maybe you could wear a less revealing suit but really don't." Ororo stared at him.

"I mean it don't change the suit. I'm gonna have half the male population of this school trying to gut me if word gets out I said something to you." Ororo smirked.

"You are a piece of work Logan." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't I know it Darlin." He looked at the dresses and picked up the white one.

"Wear this one, it sets off your hair and eyes." Ororo stared hard at Logan.

"Hey! I'm a guy I just know what I like." Ororo laughed as her door was knocked upon. Betsey entered soon after.

"Hey girl." She smiled brightly then spotted Logan.

"Satan." Logan smirked and grunted as he nodded to Ro and left. Ororo shook her head at Betsey.

"You have to stop calling him that." Betsey shook her head.

"Umm No. He made me run an extra two miles yesterday for mouthing back when he ordered me to do twenty-five push-ups at five AM and he removed my best friend from my punishment. I have to now suffer alone." Ororo giggled.

"I am trying to feel sorry for you but Logan was right. You lied to Warren and now you must pay." Betsey grimaced.

"It was so much easier when he wasn't one of your friends. Every time I come here, he's always here with you or at the work site or in the woods sitting with you. Is he your new girlfriend or am I still your old one?" Ororo playfully whacked Betsey with a pillow.

"Remember Logan has amazing hearing and he is a close friend that I cherish." Betsey grinned.

"Is that all?" Ororo stared at her then it hit her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Logan does not see me like that nor I him." Betsey stared at Ororo cross eyed.

"I'm sorry were you talking about Logan. The Wolverine? I could name quite a few who think of him like that myself included before Warren of course." Ororo stared a her a little stunned.

"You thought of Logan like that? Didn't anyone notice he only saw Jean. I knew that from the moment he watched her walk into the professor's office. Everyone else stopped existing." Betsey smirked.

"Oh so that's why you always steered clear of him. You always left the room, hallway or any place he showed up if you were with Jean." Ororo grunted.

"It just made sense to me. The man was not even aware that I was there and so I just left. If Jean wanted to see me or finish our conversation she would just have to track me down." Betsey smiled.

"I also recall on every day you got off you always left for your cafes or shopping." Ororo was holding up the white dress.

"Of course I did who wants to feel like a forth wheel. I never wanted to be in the middle of the Scott, Jean and Logan triangle. It just seemed fruitless to me to get involved. I even avoided Scott as well for sometime until I knew that Jean's heart belonged to him." Betsey smiled.

"I recall how much tension the mansion had. Even the kids were on edge if they spotted the three near one another." Ororo shook her head.

"I spent too many nights calming down frightened children who had nightmares of Logan and Scott coming to blows. The whole thing just made me ill, so I retreated from Jean whenever Logan showed up and made it a point to steer clear of him unless I had to speak to him." Betsey laughed.

"Is that why every time I asked you to accompany Warren and I to a show when we were first dating you declined every time with some lame excuse about this or that at the school needing your attention." Ororo grinned weakly.

"I really did not want to be a third wheel either. I felt that you and Warren needed time to yourselves so I just went else where and helped the professor around the school as well as Hank, Peter, Kitty, Bobby, Marie, even Jubilation needed some help. I was always available also for the younger children as well." Betsey shook her head.

"What are you a saint? I'm just thankful that you agreed to come tonight. Warren is bringing a surprise with us but he wouldn't tell me what." Ororo looked at her.

"I wonder what he could be bringing to a mixer?" Betsey shook her head.

"Knowing Warren it could be some sort of gift for me." Ororo gave her the look.

"Oh all right I have no bloody idea. But I'm hoping for some kind of a gift." Ororo laughed.

"Betsey I don't think Warren will present you with a gift at a mixer that you and he have talked me into going to for the last week." Betsey grinned.

"I don't know. Warren is full of surprises." Ororo just shook her head.

Ororo was finally dressed and had about twenty minutes to get to the front door and wait for Warren and Betsey. She had put on the white dress which fit her nicely. She liked it because it was soft but shaped so it wasn't too boxy. The dress was A line and square shaped on top with a neckline that was covering her bust and had no sleeves , showing off her fit arms.

The dress came to just below her knees so it was not too short. It made Ororo's curvy figure look regal and shapely. She matched it with some sling-back kitten heels. She liked her look as she wore her hair loose after washing it and placed a short scarf on her head to hold her long hair in place.

She made her way downstairs carrying her short white purse and waited for her two friends as she smelled smoke and walked outside to find Logan on the front porch smoking a cigar. She smiled as the fading light had him half hidden in the shadows of the large porch.

"Logan what are you doing out here?" She heard him exhale as he walked into the now lit up porch lights and she gasped.

Logan was dressed in a suit that was tailor made for him. It was a deep blue color almost black and his normally unruly hair was brushed back and looked neat and clean. His mutton chops were even trimmed and framed his rough face very well. Ororo smiled as she walked around him.

"Where are you going my friend? You look very good tonight." Logan gave her his trademark grin.

"Think so Ro?" Ororo smiled.

"Yes I do." Just then Warren came out of the mansion with Betsey in tow.

"There you are I thought you would be in the foyer?" Betsey spoke to Ro just now noticing Logan.

"Hello Satan, My you look nice tonight. What's the occasion? Have children to eat? People to claw?" Warren spoke up then.

"Logan is my surprise." Betsey's smile dropped.

"I thought to pay back Logan for helping you with your little problem that he would enjoy the mixer as well. Besides who better to escort Ororo then Logan."

Both Ororo and Logan looked at each other and then Warren, even Betsey stared at her winged boyfriend.

"Escort?" Both Logan and Ororo spoke at once. Warren grinned.

"Perhaps I should explain. The mixer we're attending is not one where you met someone alone rather you bring someone and from there you interact with others who have also brought someone. This is a pairs mixer. Only a couple comes to meet another couple." At that all three looked at Warren. Betsey had her eyebrow rise instead of Ororo's.

"Let me get this straight. This mixer is about you coming with some one for another couple also coming with someone so that your someone can meet someone else as you can also?" Warren smiled that sweet smile he had. Betsey frowned. Ororo and Logan looked confused.

"If you wanted to break up with me just say so and I'll move out of our room right now!" She shouted. Betsey belted Warren with her small bag.

Warren looked dumbstruck as Logan laughed and Ororo looked upset. Finally Warren calmed Betsey down explaining that he only found out about this angle to the mixer this morning and begged Logan to come so that they could say that Logan and Ororo were looking to mix and not them. Warren was taking Betsey to dinner elsewhere while they dropped Ororo and Logan off.

Betsey calmed but looked pissed as she rode in the back with Ororo and Logan sat up front in Warren's car. Ororo tried to sooth her mad and angry friend. Warren always had a hard time explaining his at times confusing way of thinking. Charles once said he spent too much time in the clouds and saw things very differently from others.

They were dropped off at what was a very posh looking café that had what looked to be around four hundred people inside. Logan could see the panic on Ororo's face as they squeezed inside. The place was tight and cramped due to the turn-out for this mixer. It shocked Logan how many people were crammed inside the place.

There was nothing but a load of well dressed single men and women looking to mingle. Several women eyed him. While several men were doing double takes at Ororo. His senses were over loading on the smell of musk through out the café. These were people on the prowl. They were all looking to hook-up.

The sly grins some women who looked like they'd stepped off the cover of glamor gave him had his heckles up. Then he noticed Ro. She was glued to his side. Her blue eyes were as wide as the ocean. Ororo was scanning the room. Logan thought she looked like a caged deer. He even smiled her fear. This was not the calm easy mixer Ororo thought it would be. This was more like a meat market.

He took her now clammy hand. They made their way inside towards an over flowing bar. Ororo's eyes were betraying her discomfort more and more. Logan stood close to her. He figured tonight he was going to have to be a buffer. Ororo couldn't seem to relax with the loud music and too many scents of cologne and perfume. She felt like she wanted to faint.

Logan looked at Ro's face. Was she turning green? He gave her a slight nudge. Her nearly jump out her skin reaction was enough for him. Besides they couldn't even get to the bar. There was like sixty people all shouting orders to two very hurried bartenders. Logan grunted. This was a bust. He pulled Ororo close to him, The music was giving him a headache.

"Wanta get out of here?" Ororo nodded her head already leery from the looks some of the men were giving her. Her slime ball alert was humming in her head. She felt ill at the pointed looks she was getting from of some of the men who just looked smarmy.

Several men were standing next to women who looked like they were salivating over Logan, despite how well dressed they may have been. In one swift move Logan wrapped an arm around Ororo's waist, grabbing her and barreling through a large crowd who now blocked the front door.

Once outside he hailed a cab. Ororo was taking deep long breathes. Grateful that Logan got them out so fast. Logan placed a still shaky Ororo inside the cab. They headed off to Harry's Hideaway. Ororo stared at him as she noted the bar. Then the driver turned around the corner of the bar and there was a large sign with awning and a doorman proclaiming Harry's Hideaway II. Ororo eyed Logan.

"Did Harry open another bar?" Logan laughed.

"Nope." He paid the cab and helped her out.

They entered with the doorman holding the door and greeting them. Once inside a young woman smartly dressed approached them and then seated them. Ororo was impressed. The place looked smart, elegant and very posh. When did Harry open this place? She sure didn't recall seeing it when they were here weeks back.

Ororo looked around. The place was nice and she noted couples and families were the main patrons. No bikers or barflies. No smokers either. The curtains were much more elegant then the ones in the bar. The entire layout was much more chic then the café they had just left. It made Ororo feel better. The air was clean and fresh. They even had an abundance of live plants all over the place. The smell was like the outdoors. There was more space here as well. Ororo stared at Logan once they were seated. Logan smiled.

"What Harry needed was to make real cash, so a real classy place brings in cash without upsetting his regular clientele."

"Logan did you plan this?" Logan looked affronted.

"Who me? Do I look like I have a deceitful mind?" Ororo rolled her eyes. As they took their menus from their server.

"Besides why would a guy who never noticed you and you steered clear of for damn near two years even look at you twice? Especially since you keep wearing them longer jean shorts when ya work in the green house." He smiled as he looked over the menu.

"You sure haven't wore that little white bikini in a while either. Not that I would ever notice. I'm a man who doesn't notice anything."

Ororo pulled down her menu, as her eyes were huge staring at a grinning Logan. He smiled as the server came by and he gave her his order. Ororo had to remember what hers was as she eyed Logan as he sipped his water.

"How…How good is your hearing?" Ro was stuttering. Logan grinned.

"What makes ya ask Ro?" Ororo hastily sipped her water.

"I just wondered. That's all." Logan grinned and winked at her.

"I'd have to say my hearing is damn good. So good in fact I can hear from several hundred feet away."

Ororo gulped down her water nearly choking as Logan patted her back so she could breath. Ororo regained her breath after stammering out a thank you.

"That good?" She asked weakly.

Logan smiled as Ororo sank a little lower in her seat and looked towards the large picture window. She would seriously see about sound proofing her new home in case Logan was out by the lake and Betsey came by for a visit. Ororo didn't want him listening in on any of their private conversations.

Surprising her the most was that Logan had excellent table manners. It shocked Ororo that he ordered the best French wine she had ever tasted. He even had the kitchen prepare a dessert that Ororo loved but wasn't on the menu. A dark German chocolate cake made with just a hint of old and very expensive rum. The chief was delighted with the request and pleased that he could add the recipe onto his menu.

Ororo eyed him. Logan just grunted that he noted how Chuck always ordered that cake for her birthday each year. He figured she might like it tonight. He explained that since the mixer was a bust why not enjoy a damn good meal and dessert. Ororo had to agree after the shock wore off. She never knew he even knew when her birthday was. Didn't he leave right before everyone tried to surprise her every year?

Ororo was never surprised. Mainly because Jean or Kitty couldn't stop giggling when they tried to stir her away from the mansion. Not only that but Scott usually took her to the movies. He seemed to do that every year for her birthday. It was a running joke between them. He only did that to get her out of the mansion for a while. That gave everyone time to set up the party.

She remembered every year how much her face hurt. Trying to keep that plastered smile of shock and surprise. Each year it took it's toll. Even Scott would just shake his head. He couldn't understand why Jean, Kitty and Marie never got it. Ro always knew. It was more for them then her Ororo figured. She played along like a good sport. Why spoil their happiness at planning these parties every year. Ro grunted as she savored the cake and the side of ice cream that the chief added to the dish. This was like tasting heaven.

Ororo frowned. She watched Logan digging into his slice. She sure couldn't remember Logan even being at her last surprise birthday party. Was he there? She couldn't recall. She was dying to ask him. But why ruin a perfectly good evening. The mixer was a wash out. The meal at Harry Hideaway II was amazing. She was enjoying herself. Logan turned out to be a great dinner date. The cake was better then the one Charles ordered each year. He would have to call the chief here from now on.

Much to Ororo's surprise the dinner went smoothly. She and Logan talked about every and anything. The school, the students and even some old fights with the Brotherhood. They even laughed at Creed's new job. They were stunned about Vision and The Scarlet Witch. Logan's past they spoke of just a little. He was still pondering his long lifetime. Ororo couldn't imagine what that felt like. The only problem.

They had to call Warren and Betsey to pick them up. And not where they had left them. Betsey had just stared from Logan to Ororo when they had walked out of the restaurant and to the car. She eyed Ororo for the entire ride to the mansion. Ororo couldn't miss Betsey's eyes in the rearview mirror. She was glaring at her. Ororo tried looking out her window. Logan sat beside her. He didn't seem to notice Betsey's unflinching stare. Warren too seemed not to notice. He and Logan just talked sports on the long ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or their characters. I only own my characters and this is a work of fiction. I make no profit from it. Why Lord Why!

Simple Dreams

Chapter 4

Ororo had barely made it to her room before Betsey was pushing her inside wanting to know how she wound up eating dinner with the Wolverine clear across town from the mixer. She was stunned as Betsey sat on her bed rumbling about how she felt it was a plot by Logan and Warren so the Wolverine could bag Ororo since Jean was off limits.

She had glared at Betsey who seemed to realize that she'd said too much and retired to her room with Warren for the evening. Ororo wasn't so lucky after Bets left. She took a shower and sat up in bed all night wondering if Betsey was right in believing that Logan just wanted a woman to replace Jean.

Ororo did something she didn't normally do and took flight from her room into the skies for most of the night. She had no idea that Logan sat in the woods smoking his cigar and watching her. He couldn't sleep either.

Charles Xavier had always made it a point to stay out of the affairs of his grown students but when it came to Ororo he felt he had to interfere and had called the wind rider to his office right after breakfast this morning.

He was aware of Logan and Ororo having dinner last night, on what the rumor mill was calling a date and that Ororo was apprehensive about why Logan would want her after his endless pursuit of Jean. He always felt that Ororo despite being the drop-dead beauty she was, always felt like she was second best when it came to Jean. He blamed that on the Western culture that harbored racism and jealously towards darker skinned people.

Charles had always noted how it was very much propaganda that was used in the media to expound the beauty of fair skin and negate the beauty of dark skin. He always thought that odd considering the vast amount of pale, fair skinned people who populated the beaches every summer trying to get darker skinned or used tanning booths all winter to retain that 'healthy glow' all year long.

He was always stunned to see the numerous products that lined the shelves in every pharmaceutical store for darkening the skin or 'bronzing' it as they liked to term it now a days. Some even terming it a 'Glow' not wanting to say they were darkening pale skin. He snickered as he shook his head.

Here he had a woman many considered a Goddess come to Earth and yet the simple minded envy of those who wished to look like her made her feel less then what she was. He wondered how the world could be so blind to it's backwards way of thinking. He found it crazy that even mutants, many of whom were beautiful even with purple skin, blue skin, gold skin, wings, scales or fur were seen just the same as those of a dark hue, as if they were ugly.

This amazed Charles seeing as how even fair skinned Jean always found herself seated by a pool or on a beach every summer attempting to darken her skin. In fact she and Scott were honeymooning on an island that they both would be tanning on a beach during the day. He noted Logan too had no patch of his skin that wasn't tanned. He hated the stupidity that governed the world and those that played racial hatred for their own benefit.

Logan was at the lake. He ate in his room this morning after hearing what Betsey had to say to Ro. He and Warren hadn't planned anything. He was just doing Angel a favor. He took Ro to Harry's new place because she didn't look like she'd make it in that meat-market.

She was looking panic stricken, like the walls were closing in on her. To be honest Logan didn't care for the scum bags whose scent of arousal, when they spotted her, had jumped to near mind numbing levels or the skank smelling females who were decked out in designer dresses sizing him up. Besides he had no problem having dinner with a beautiful woman.

Betsey be damned. She was pissed because he was putting her through her paces in training every morning and today was no exception. He made Betsey do forty laps in the pool. Then run fifteen miles this morning through the woods and finally do her defense stances over twenty-times today before the session was ended. He wanted her to know how her mouth was her enemy and every time she mouthed off or complained she had to do twenty-five push-ups to shut her mouth.

He had a feeling that Satan wouldn't be the only name she called him from now on. Logan grinned, then laughed his head off. He was enjoying this summer session.

Ororo left Charles' office feeling great and noting that Warren was practicality carrying Betsey down the stairs. She was moaning as he held her up and helped her move her aching legs. Betsey spotted Ororo.

"There you are. That demon of yours is trying to kill me. I swear he had a gleam in his eye as he made me run a gauntlet this morning. He made me do push-ups every time I opened my mouth to protest. I know he has it in for me." Warren looked meekly at Ororo.

"I have to agree Ro. Logan was a little hard on Bets this morning. She can barely walk." Betsey glared at her boyfriend.

"A Little! That Demon wants me dead and all because I know he's setting his sights on Ro." Warren shook his head, with his wings slumping down.

"Bets I already told you he and I didn't plan anything last night. Logan saw how Ro didn't like being in such a crowded and cramped space so he took her someplace else. There was no plot and no ulterior motive. Logan can be and is a gentleman." Betsey snickered as she rolled her eyes and then held them feeling pain.

Ororo folded her arms and shook her head as she walked out the door not saying a word. She wandered of course to the boathouse. She was marveling at the progress of the house and loving how her garden was flourishing as the construction was now mainly indoors. The balconies were wrap around of the entire second and third floors. Best of all they covered the wrap around porch below. Providing shade and room for some swings and rockers. The porch sported the best ramp she'd ever seen for Charles to access.

She walked over to her new peach trees and inhaled the scent that came off of them. Hank had helped to cross them with a strain of DNA that would enable them to survive harsh New England winters. Ororo, thanks to Hank, now had some one of a kind hybrid fruit trees that would grow in cold climates that they normally wouldn't. She and Logan had planted plum, cherry, apple and lemon trees as well. Her dwarf banana trees she would plant once she built a small green house on the side of her home. Ororo was so engrossed in her garden that she never noticed Logan as he walked up to her.

"Hey Ro." Ororo jumped.

"Logan! Learn to make noise. I nearly jumped out of my skin when you spoke." Logan laughed.

"Enhance ya senses Ro. I know you can. We been on lockdown too long. I think I'm gonna speak to Chuck about training all of the students and faculty to better use their senses. I should never be able to take you off guard and neither should Sabretooth." Ororo smirked. Logan was never going to let that go.

"Logan can't we have a summer that is just normal. Look at how lucky we all have been. The brotherhood broke up and for months no anti-mutant activity. It's like we have been given a respite from all the evil that we always encounter."

Ororo smiled sweetly at him. Logan grunted looking at the apple tree that was a little bigger then when they had planted it.

"All the more reason to be prepared. Ya never heard of the lull before the storm. No pun intended Darlin." Ororo rolled her eyes as Logan smiled at her.

"Seriously Ro we can't afford to be lax even when there isn't any trouble." Ororo laughed as Logan stared at her.

"What's so damned funny?"

"You. You sounded just like Scott when he's in his leader of the X-men mode. He always gets this serious look on his face and stresses how we must always be prepared." Logan rose an eyebrow.

"Well now what do ya know me and the boy scout actually agree on something." Ororo grinned.

"You agree on more then that Logan." He looked puzzled.

"Oh yeah what?" Ororo smiled.

"Your caring for Jean. My sister is a wonderful person." Logan stared.

"So are you Ro." Ororo stopped smiling and looked at Logan. He was serious. She felt strange for a minute then brushed it off and smiled.

"Come I must leave here before my temptation to look inside gets the better of me and I need assistance in the green house moving some dwarf banana trees to the new addition Charles added to the green house." Logan grunted before he spoke.

"What happened to Peter? He always helps ya out?" Ororo grinned and batted her long lashes.

"I believe her name is Kitty and they are out on a date to see some new movie at the mall." Logan groaned.

"Please tell me they took Jubilee." Ororo laughed.

"Yes along with Jamal and the other Handle brothers who took, Stacy, Dana and Jewel. Also Bobby and Marie went also." Logan slapped his hand to his face.

"Tell me did you get a construction crew or a dating service for the girls of Xavier U?" Ororo laughed as she walked towards the greenhouse with Logan following.

"I believe I have gotten both. They do a wonderful job on my house and an even better job at romancing some very happy mutant teenaged girls."

Friday came with Hank having to go to DC in the X-jet to get his lady friend after a freak storm hit the area. Ororo had put her hands up as the mansion residents had all looked at her.

"I did not start any storms anywhere." Charles had chuckled as they all sat at dinner with Charles reading the post card that Scott and Jean had sent from their Honeymoon in Fuji. Logan just grunted as he ate some of the Pizza that Ororo and Kitty had made for the Friday night food fest as they called it.

Every Friday Charles had decided that something off the cuff should be had for dinner. Last Friday was a complete Chinese meal thanks to Jubilee and Jewel and this was Ororo and Kitty's idea after watching the food network and deciding homemade pizzas worked. Logan was on his sixth pizza and loving it. They had made at least five dozen different types of pizza and even made some individual sized ones as well. The younger kids had eaten themselves into early sleep. Charles claimed that the rain helped a full stomach to sleep. Peter and Bobby seemed to be inhaling their pizzas as soon as the girls got the pizzas out from the ovens and on to the heated trays.

Charles seemed to be enjoying both of his two favorites. One was a veggie pizza with loads of mushrooms and the other was a traditional with mozzarella and sun ripened tomatoes with some basil on top. Moira liked the four cheese one, Marie was enjoying the cheeseburger one and Logan was eating the ones with ham, sausage, chicken and beef on top. Ororo was laughing as Logan was moaning out his enjoyment along with several others as they all ate. Bobby rubbed his now extended stomach.

"We should make pizza night a staple for the mansion."

Charles shook his head as his mouth was full. Kitty high fived Ororo. Betsey was eating quietly as Warren sat beside her and kissed her cheek. She giggled at that. Logan looked at Ro as she eyed the two and smiled. Then they heard the blackbird coming in. Logan looked at Peter and Bobby as they both got up to assist Hank with his guest.

It didn't take long to get Hank and a smiling and happy Penny into the dinning room where she chowed down with Hank. Both had a quick wash up and settled down to eat. Logan was seated near Ororo so Penny could sit with Hank. Both noted the hickey on her neck. She and Hank devoured the pizzas. Ororo smirked as she grinned at Logan. Who winked as he held back his laughter and drink down his large cup of Sprite. Soon enough the dinner was over with many having to push themselves away from the table.

Logan was surprised to learn that Jubilee had missed the dinner opting instead to go to dinner at the Handle home with Gwen as guests of Jamal and Maurice. The Handle matriarch had let it be known she wished to met these two young women who seemed to be a bigger part of her eldest and youngest sons lives.

Ororo had Logan laughing on the back porch. The rain had stopped and both loved the smell of fresh air just after a rain storm. Logan thought it smelled like Ororo and that always soothed his nerves. She was regaling him with the tale of Jubilee and her shaking nervous behavior right before her dinner date tonight. She had to zip up Jubilee's dress because she was so shaky tonight. Ororo had to aid her in getting her hair done and helping to calm her nerves. Poor Jubilee was nervous about making a good impression on Mrs. Handle. Logan just grinned. Jubilee was sixteen and already had that doe eyed look whenever Jamal came around. It was scary. She was growing up right before his eyes.

Ororo sat back on the large swing Charles had installed on the porch. One of many since the Handle crew had come. She and most others seemed to enjoy the comfortable seats on these warm summer nights.

In fact Charles seemed to be contracting them to do a number of things on the estate. The Handles were set to do work on putting solar and wind powered fixtures onto the mansion as well. Charles was impressed with Maurice's knowledge of natural power sources. Logan sat with Ro smoking his cigar and rocking slowly with her as they watched the stars in a comfortable silence.

"Don't forget Ro next Friday is bare knuckle night." Ororo frowned looking at Logan who now had his head back on the swing's cushioned seat with his eyes closed.

"I did not forget Logan. In fact I'm looking forward to making you wrong and knowing I will enjoy it." Logan peered at her with one eye.

"Been checking it out on ya laptop uhh?" Ororo glared at him.

"Is your sight enhanced too?" Logan grinned.

"Not too see through doors Darlin that's for sure, although that would come in handy. But I figured you'd look it up just to see what it's all about. Hell that's human nature to research things." Ororo sat back folding her now bare feet under her.

"You are an X-men." Logan laughed as he looked at her.

"Hey so are you." Ororo smiled hearing Logan's words.

"I know we research everything." Logan grinned as he wrapped an arm around Ro. She leaned into him as they let the swing rock them back and forth.

The days few by with Hank's lady love fitting in as if she lived there full time. It was plain to everyone who watched the normally shy blue mutant how at ease he and his love were. Cassandra Pennywood was nearly the exact height as Hank. She had shoulder length black hair with thick curls in it. Her deep mocha complexion was the result of her parental heritage. Her mother was Chinese- American and her father African-American. Her parents had met during the end of age of the Black Panther party and the Yellow Peril era. They were college sweethearts who had fallen in love with the protests and fight the power movement that followed the late sixties. Both had been students engrossed with changing the world.

Penny had spend part of her childhood growing up in a communion. She had fond memories of her life as a free spirit with parents who were late day hippies. She had grown out off those days when education called her. But even thought she worked for the department of Finance she still fought against anyone who she felt was being unjustly harassed by the government.

Her emotions often got her into trouble with several big wigs in D.C. Penny was fortunate though her father had several relatives who were high powered attorney's and they were her saving grace. He himself had gone back to school and gotten his law degree. Passing the bar and becoming wealthy and respected for both his high profile cases as well as his pro bono ones.

She and Hank had clicked the moment they met. He was witty, charming and adorable. He was shocked when on their forth date Penny had attacked him in her apartment. Hank was speechless when she told him. He was the one for her and nobody else. To say Henry McCoy was stunned was putting it mildly.

But the big grin that he wore for the next week pretty much ensured that he felt the same way about Penny. They became a couple that quick. She even showed interest in his science debates. Something everyone at the mansion marveled at. Even Charles knew she must love him to sit through a four hour lecture on Tesla. They were made for each other.

Her parents even adored him. After the initial shock of the furry love of their daughter's life. Henry and Penny could barely be in the same room without being near each other. Ororo noted they seldom spoke or were near each other without touching. Betsey found it annoying while all the other women at the mansion though it romantic.

Ororo found she was growing nervous about her 'date' with Logan on Friday and to make matters worse. Jean and Scott called her at lunch hour. The talk was brief but it made Ororo realize that the two were fishing for any news about Logan and her. Betsey had smirked at her as if saying 'I told you so.' As Ororo merely rolled her eyes and walked off. Charles Xavier found the whole thing amusing.

He looked out his window and noted Gwen and Maurice were outside playing with Cherry and Gabe. Gwen had her curly black hair in a bun on her head as she sat cuddled up next to Maurice. Charles smiled. They were the perfect couple. She was just a few inches shorter then him. Her coco brown skin was shining as they sat entwined on the large blanket on the lawn. Gwen's smiling deep brown eyes were laughing as she watched Gabe dancing around with Cherry.

Her chubby faced beautiful brown skinned daughter was laughing as she played with her surrogate little brother. Maurice was laughing. His large lean and muscular frame smoothly sat with legs crossed holding Gwen. His smooth chocolate skin was gleaming in the sunlight as he laughed with Gabe and Cherry as they showcased their latest dance moves to the music of his MP3 player.

Gabe had taken a liking to Maurice who was teaching Gabe how to make a bird house. Charles smiled. He watched as Logan approached Cherry and the laughing Gabe and feinted as if he were going to attack them. He made both children squeal in delight running from the big bad wolf who was playfully chasing them around the front lawn.

Ororo was walking out to take the mail to the postal driver and smiled as she noticed the group. The rest of the youngest mutant children soon joined in playing with the fearsome Wolverine as Gwen and Maurice sat on the grass laughing. Today was a day off for the Handle brothers. They had done three months worth of work in less then two having worked seven days a week with no days off. Finally Gwen, Jubilee and several other young ladies had made their case that working five days a week was better.

Maurice had conceded and made Friday and Sunday as the days off they would get. All the brothers had agreed with it. Saturday would be a half a day if the weather was bad and all day to work if not. Maurice wanted to have everything as Xavier wanted it to be for Ororo. Charles had even stated that his work ethic was worse then Charles' own. But today was about relaxing and so he was with Gwen and the children at a small impromptu picnic right on the front lawn.

Ororo grinned as she watched the smallest of the student body run and chase Logan around now as he became their prey. She sighed. It was nice just being a regular person and not saving the world everyday. She had laughed her head off at Jubilee when she returned from her dinner at the Handle household.

Jubilee was stunned that Jamal's mother was all of four feet tall and that her late husband had been seven feet, two inches tall. Jubilee was just happy that she was taller then an adult for once. In all their photographs he had towered over her. Even their sons stood head and shoulders over their mom.. Many of the shots had Mrs. Handle standing on a box in order to even out the pictures. Jubilee was dumbstruck to note that all the brothers cowered before their tiny mom. She was a woman who they all bowed down too.

Ororo was delighted that the woman was welcoming to her and Gwen. She had made a large spread for dinner that amazed Jubilee and Gwen. Jubilee had been impressed with the amount of food that she had prepared. Ororo was not surprised. Growing boys and young men consumed a lot of food. The weekly pantry count proved that. Ororo was just relived that Jubilee and Gwen had had a great time.

Even if Jamal and Maurice had been overwrought when their mother wanted to bring out the photo albums. Making both nearly leap out of their seats to hide them. Jubilee was gushing about how Jamal and Maurice were mortified when their mother showed the baby pictures of her darling sons. The other brothers were howling before the night was through. Ororo smirked. 'Oh to be young.' She laughed as Logan caught her eye and winked at her. Ororo laughed as she walked back towards the mansion.

Logan soon caught up with Ro as she headed out back towards her green house and smiled as he held the door for her. Penny had brought Ro some clippings from a rare dwarf plant that she figured Ro would like. As she pulled items to place on her long table Logan stepped to her side assisting her.

"So I hear Jubie and Gwen had a nice time at the Handle's home." Ororo smiled, she knew Logan was fishing.

"Yes. Didn't Jubilee speak to you about it?" Logan caught her grin.

"Like ya had no idea that she didn't." Ororo had to laugh.

"You and I both know that since she turned sixteen, she don't exactly come to me anymore about her private life. She's more like Marie now and Marie is twenty." Logan looked like he was upset his two young charges were growing up. Ororo had to pat his arm.

"There there Logan, it's not so bad. Every child grows up. Jubilee just feels better talking to a woman then a man. But she will always love her Wolvie." Logan rolled his eyes as he helped Ro set the clippings in the small pots of soil.

"Lie to me why don't ya. I know she and Marie are growing but damn it was so fast. Marie was just a kid two years ago." Ororo sighed.

"Logan Marie was eighteen then but due to all the trauma in her life she was so introverted that she appeared and acted younger. Now she is flourishing like a flower and she is more mature and happy." Logan gave Ororo a look. She did a double take at his expression.

"And what is that look for?" Logan folded his arms.

"You. Your one to talk Ro. Two years ago ya ran every time I came around and now we're nearly attached at the hip." Ororo burst into laughter.

"Logan!" She nearly squealed as she laughed harder. He grinned before joining her. They both took a while to calm down.

"It is true I did avoid you back then. But you were on a mission. One that involved getting Jean away from Scott and I feared that I would get caught in the cross hairs if you two came to blows. I did not want to be involved with such madness."

Logan grinned as he helped her carry the now potted clippings to a large space near the eastern glass wall near bright sunshine.

"I know back then I thought Jean was my future or something.. I really don't know what I thought." Ororo snorted as she washed her hands in her small makeshift water cloud. She made one over Logan's hands as well.

"Were you thinking with your head or your loins when you saw Jean. I recall you were struck dumb when you first saw her when she entered the professor's office. It was as if Scott and I both faded into the back round." Logan actually looked guilty.

"I guess I was more beast then man when you guys brought me here. I never really noticed Jean's reaction to me was just shock at first. Then I realized she was confused and scared like a rabbit when I tried to get to close." Ororo stared at Logan before she spoke.

"Just how close did you try to get?" Logan stared at Ororo as she spoke.

"I have known Jean since we were children here together at the school. It would take a lot to frighten her from someone she considered a friend."

Logan noted the serious look on Ro's face and the smell of nervousness and some fear that came from her. He knew she was half dreading his answer and half anticipating it.

"I gotta be perfectly honest with ya Ro. I did make an advance towards Jean. I grabbed her on the jet when she was patching me up after that scrape with Sabretooth on Liberty Island, and kissed her…" Ororo stared waiting for more. Logan went on.

"She was stunned at first and stared wide eyed at me.. then she balled her fist and socked me dead in the eye. She told me to never do that again. I didn't."

Ororo looked dumbstruck at first then she fell out into loud laughter as Logan glared at her then started laughing too.

"Pretty stupid uhh?" Ororo was wiping tears from her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm down.

"Very stupid. If you only knew what Jean felt and feels for Scott you would not have gone there. Jean fell in love with Scott since the very first day they met. She informed me that night when we were both about thirteen years old that she was going to marry him when they grew up. She told me that he would be the only man she would ever love forever." Logan looked stunned.

"She wanted to marry One-eye since then?"

Ororo shook her head making her hair tie fall lose and her long hair to flow down around her shoulders. Logan had that image glued into his brain as the sun caught her white locks, making them shine.

"Jean had set her sights on Scott when she and her parents first arrived at the school. She thought he was dreamy." Logan nearly gagged.

"Not the word I would ever use to describe Scotty-boy." Ororo grinned.

"To Jean he was her prince Charming and no one else would do. You must remember she was a girl of thirteen and Scott was at least a good three inches taller then her. He was serious and very stoic even back then. He met all of Jeans criteria for being her dream man."  
Logan laughed at the serious way Ororo had explained Jean's admiration and love for Scott.

"Ya mean to tell me that all of his goody two-shoes ideals and goals were what attracted Jean to Scooter?" Ororo bite her lip trying to keep a straight face.

"Uhh huh. The very things you disliked about him. Jean adored. Scott was level headed and mellow like Jean's father. Jean has always adored her father even if her mother drives the world crazy. Her father has always been a rock. Scott is now Jean's rock. He keeps her calm in a world too crazy for her. You Logan were not a rock. You were something she couldn't control and that I believe frightened her from you."

Logan noted the serious look on Ro's face as they walked from the green house out towards the boathouse. He smirked.

"So I frightened her plans with Scotty boy. Small wonder he hated my guts. Now I know why she kept me at arms length. Maybe she just needed me to get ole one-eye to pop the question a lot sooner."

Ororo was quiet but Logan noted that her heart rate went up even if she looked cool and calm. He had no doubt that Ororo figured the same thing. Logan was good for Jean to use to get the boy scout to walk her down that aisle sooner rather then later. They moved closer to the lake and the nearly finished boathouse. Ororo he noticed, was staring with that winsome smile again as they neared the house.

"You can't wait to get into your new home can ya?" Ororo gave Logan a rueful smile.

"No I can't. But I do try to hide it for Betsey and Charles' sake. I don't want them to think I don't want to live around everyone else but…" Logan finished for her.

"Ya do like your privacy and ya don't wanta be around a pair of randy newlyweds. Once Jean and Scotty get back there'll be no getting around the glow of love that'll be flowing around them. Then there's Bets and Warren. When wing man pops the question. That will cause more of that glow of love to smoother the rest of us in the mansion. Not to mention Hank and Penny and I know she'll be wanting the biggest wedding money can buy to marry blue-boy.." Logan was stopped by Ororo's hand.

"And how do you know who else is getting married?" Logan smirked.  
"Enhanced senses. I can smell the nerves on Warren and Hank and both of them smell like men sweating bullets. A guy gets that way for only two things death and marriage." Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe me. Just watch. Before summer ends those two couples will be engaged." Ororo folded her well toned arms.

"I am just amazed you did not speak on Gwen and Maurice , or Charles and Moira…." Logan put his hand up.

"Those couples are just getting to know each other, maybe by the winter holidays we'll hear news on them plus I figure Gwen and Maurice will adopt Gabe legally." Ororo snorted.

"Enough with the great Logan's predictions. I have dinner duty tonight with Peter. He has promised to make his famous Russian stew." Logan groaned.

"Yeah that stuff is famous all right. Makes me know why he left Russia." Ororo bopped him on his head and took his arm pulling him back towards the mansion with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of their characters, just my own characters and my story. I so wish I did own Marvel I would make ROLO the greatest of the superhero couples ever! I rant! Please read, enjoy review Please!

Simple Dreams

Chapter 5

The week flew by as Ororo noted Betsey was doing better with Logan's sessions. She was down for breakfast for the last four days. Warren and she were making date nights more often. She and Ororo weren't hanging out as much anymore. But Ororo felt that was a good thing. Warren was with her more now. Ororo smiled. It was as if Betsey's drinking was the wake up call for Warren to pay his girlfriend of less then a year more attention. Betsey loved Warren, this Ororo knew and she was glad that finally he realized how important it was to keep the flame alive.

Ororo grinned as she sipped her tea. Watching the kids outside play and laugh by the pool. Marie and Bobby had lifeguard duty. Peter sat with Kitty watching Cherry and Gabe wade in the shallow end. Artie and Gerald both now fourteen were doing mini laps in the deep end. Bobby kept his eye on them as Marie watched the other kids. The rest of the kids not in the pool were playing around the pool and the large lawn mostly shooting water guns. Penny had brought them along with a truck load of summer toys for the kids.

Ororo smirked. Logan was seated up in his tree near the boathouse. After getting soaked three times he took to his tree to avoid the water play. Ororo had stayed afloat on her balcony and only came down to the kitchen for her cup of tea. She heard Charles and Moira preparing to go out. They were out for an evening meal and a Shakespearean play in town.

Hank and Penny had already left to spend the evening at a gathering for Hank's study group who met every month to discuss the latest in advanced scientific research. Penny must really love Hank was all Ororo though when she found out where they were going. Warren and Betsey were out to the movies. Maurice and Gwen had agreed to chaperone the teens to the latest boy group concert at the Mega Hall.

Ororo sighed. She was bored. She'd planted everything in her greenhouse and garden. Made the meal plan for the next two weeks. Did the laundry assignments, made up the grocery list, cleaned her room and even dusted Jean and Scott's room. Now she had nothing to do. Working kept her busy. She liked keeping busy.

The lack of need for the X-men was making the days longer. Teams like the Avengers were pretty much handling crime now along with Spiderman. Fury's group was rounding up most of the hate groups. New hate laws now had many of their followers on the run. Nick was dog minded in pursuing them. He hated not getting his man. Logan had found that amusing. She snorted as she finished her tea. Ororo wandered back up to her room after washing out her cup and spoon of course.

She planted herself on her sofa and turned on the TV. It was the same old stuff that the networks showed every summer. At least tomorrow she and Logan were going to the fight. She sighed until she heard a noise on her balcony. Ororo stared at the closed doors and walked over to them. She nearly hollered before she covered her mouth to stop her laughter. There seated on her rocker was Logan sleeping peacefully in the cool late afternoon air. Ororo cleared her throat. She cleared it again loudly. Logan awoke with a start.

"You trying to give an old man a heart attack. I was in a damn good dream just now." Ororo smirked.

"And why are you having a damn good dream in my rocker on my balcony?" Ororo was grinning now widely. Logan smiled.

"Cause Darlin there was a damn good looking woman in my dreams and she was doing this wonderful dance of the seven veils in a little itty bitty white bikini. Just made me smile and have naughty thoughts."

Ororo picked up a throw pillow from the rocker and bopped Logan with it. She sat down beside him as she did.

"You know ever since you found out how old you really are I believe you use that as an excuse to make lewd and bad comments to me trying to prevent me from bopping you." Logan grinned.

"Hell it ain't working. Ya still hit me with whatever is available." Ororo snorted as she settled down next to him. Logan wiggled closer to her.

Both got quiet and rocked in the chair. They sat that way for some time watching as the sky grew darker and the kids all came in from the pool. Charles had ordered a large meal delivery tonight. He felt due to the summer that cooking every night was too much. So twice a week a meal would be ordered. Therefore no one had cooking duty tonight. The older students would warm up the food for the younger, meaning Marie, Kitty and so on.

Ororo leaned her head back. She noticed Logan had already fallen back to sleep. Tonight was quiet and peaceful. Ororo watched more of the sky as the hours passed before she heard the children being put to bed and saw Warren's car come in. Shortly followed by Gwen and Maurice driving one of the schools' vans and unloading the group of teens they had with them. Ororo looked at the alarm clock in her room. The night had flown by. It was after ten thirty.

She got up to get her bath ready and pulled out her night clothes then she remembered Logan. She went to wake him but he was already laid out across her rocker and snoring. Ororo grabbed her throw and went to put it on Logan. He was now cuddling one of the throw pillows and sleeping soundly. He looked content and peaceful. She shrugged and covered him. Heading Back inside to a long bath and then bed.

Logan awoke right before dawn broke. He was somewhat disorientated but soon recalled where he was. He inhaled that wonderful scent of Ororo's. He got up noting the throw she had placed on him. He walked through her balcony doors quietly and spotted Ororo sound asleep in her bed. He grinned. She wore a smile in her sleep.

He soundlessly made his way out of her room. He looked out and around the hall coming from her staircase. He was making sure no big eyes and ears were out and about. He made his way back towards his room. He never saw a half asleep half dazed Kitty Pride. She came out from the broom closet door that she had ducked into. Kitty had strange cravings for junk food early in the day. She had just finished eating a half a pound of Oreo cookies and some strawberry flavored milk.

She rubbed her eyes trying to make herself clear her head. She didn't see Logan leaving Ms. Munroe's room did she? Kitty hurried back to her room. No way that just happened. Kitty never saw Jewel who came out of her bedroom's doorway. She had been on her way to the phone downstairs and had spotted Logan leaving Ororo's room. Along with Kitty sneaking into the broom closet from her daily junk food run. She smirked as she closed her door again. She would call her Handle boyfriend later.

Ororo had just finished a light breakfast and was heading for the library. Charles had ordered her to relax today. No cleaning, cooking or gardening. So she was headed for one of her favorite books. She watched as several of the older kids passed her. They eyed her as they passed. A strange feeling went through her. Since breakfast she had noticed how quiet the older teens were. Many had been whispering softly too one another. Even Artie had a strange look on his face as he greeted her this morning. All the older teens wore the oddest smiles. It struck her as curious when they kept looking from her to Logan.

Even Logan had growled at several of them for gawking at him for so long. Logan had gawked right back at them. That made many flee the breakfast table quickly. Ororo shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out a book by Odette C. Bell and sat down on the large sofa to read. She loved the series on 'The Bell Witch.' Ororo never saw Logan who was seated on the swing outside the window smoking a cigar. He grinned as he watched her. She was folding her long legs wrapped in her ankle length skirt under her as she got comfortable on the sofa and started to read.

He sat back folding his beefy arms. He inhaled and exhaled his smoke. Making circles with the smoke as he did. Summer was always the best time of the year and tonight was a good match. He would enjoy knocking some heads tonight. Harry had gotten a larger pot for the fights. Thanks to the new Harry's Hideaway II he was making more money then he ever imagined. He had Logan to thank for the idea. So of course Logan could show up without needing any reservations. He loved that. Ro liked the place. It would be nice to take her there for quiet dinners. He had enjoyed eating with her. She was great company. He loved her laugh. It made him feel good when she laughed. Logan grinned harder making several teen boys move faster from the porch. His canines were scary.

Kitty sat with Betsey, Gwen and Jubilee on the lawn. All four engrossed with what had spread like wild fire through the school.

"No way!" Jubilation Lee kept saying. "I don't believe Logan and Ms. Munroe are sleeping together. For one thing they don't act like Dr. McCoy and Penny or even You and Warren." Jubilee stated staring at Betsey. Gwen smirked. Betsey gave her a look before addressing Jubilee.

"What on Earth does that mean? Ororo always keeps her emotions in check and Logan doesn't go around acting like a love sick puppy. Remember with Jean he was just a horn dog sniffing around her." Kitty stared at Betsey.

"You really have to stop hanging around us. It's so weird to hear a grown woman use that term." Betsey smirked as she rolled her eyes. Gwen laughed out loud. Getting a wary eye from Betsey.

"Hey don't look at me Kitty said it. Besides I think Ororo and Logan are sweet together. He always looks so content when he's with her. She looks happy too. They just seem to click." Kitty grinned.

"Yeah I did notice they both seemed more relaxed now. Logan is even less grouchy. He even eats at the table with us more now. Since he got his past back and hangs out with Ororo. He doesn't go to Harry's so much anymore. I mean it's like he's turning into a regular person. He's not so old Logan anymore. Even if he's strange to you Bets." Betsey rolled her eyes sitting up right on the lawn.

"You know what I mean Katherine Pryde. Logan and Ororo do spend a lot of time alone together. He's always in her room or in the green house or even at the boathouse with her in the garden. Wasn't he even helping her to make breakfast yesterday?" Jubilee shook her head.

"Yeah Wolive did help Ro make breakfast yesterday. The professor told her today that she does too much and ordered her to do nothing today. She was like a whirlwind yesterday." Kitty smiled sweetly.

"That's normal for Ororo. She's always like that. Besides I heard that next month Remy comes back." Betsey sighed. Gwen stared from one to the other.

"Who's Remy?" She looked at Betsey who was rolling her eyes.

"Not again every time he comes there's always trouble." Jubilee laughed as Kitty shook her head. She explained.

"Remy is an old friend of Ororo's. She met him years ago when she ran away and wound up in New Orleans. He's like an off and on X-men. He stayed here for awhile and fought with the team then got homesick and went back to New Orleans. He's not been back for a while." Betsey snorted as Gwen looked confused.

"Why's he coming back now? I mean is he rejoining the X-men?" Kitty shook her head.

"No. The professor wants him to come. Jean and Scott are going to be gone longer now. I heard Mrs. Grey had a mild stroke and Jean and Scott will be taking time from the mansion to aid her father in caring for her. The professor knows that Jean wouldn't be able to function if she's worried about her mom and Scott can't function if his new bride isn't with him. So they're going to be out this semester and Remy and Moira are to take over their classes while they're gone." Betsey smirked.

"Wonderful, Now who'll lead the X-men?" Jubilee smiled.

"I think the professor will tell us at the meeting Saturday morning. That's when the whole school gets the official word about the Summers and the return of Remy to the mansion." Kitty looked at Logan seated on the porch smoking his cigar.

"You know I don't think Logan has ever met him? I wonder how the two will get along?" Gwen and Jubilee stared at each other. Betsey grinned.

"If Remy thinks Logan wants Ororo, not Bloody well I wager. Remy will not be too happy about any man getting close to his little sister." Jubilee laughed.

"Good luck to him trying to stop the Wolverine. He does not scare easily."

Kitty grinned as she watched Logan steal glances into the window behind him to look at Ro. He got up after he finished smoking and walked into the now opened French doors to the Library. Kitty smiled as she watched Ororo look up from her book and smile at Logan. He sat down near her as she was showing him her book. Kitty turned to look at both Betsey and Jubilee.

"I think Remy will have to back off if he tries to interfere. I get the feeling that Ro and Lo will be doing just fine before next month even comes around."

Betsey was about to speak until Warren came from flying around the grounds and called out to her. She stood up to wave as he swooped down and collected her in his arms. He picked up his now squealing girlfriend, sailing into the air. Jubilee looked at Kitty as Warren flew off with his giddy girlfriend.

"Grown-ups." Kitty had to hide her smirk as Jubilee sat shaking her head. Gwen laughed as she got up. She dusted off her jeans as she waved bye and then hi to Peter and Bobby. They were coming from around the corner. Both walked over along with Jamal right behind them. Jubilee was up in a heartbeat. Jamal smiled at her and Kitty had to cough to keep from laughing at Jubilee's doe eyed look. Even Peter and Bobby stared at the two as they walked off hand in hand. Bobby looked at Kitty and Peter.

"Please don't do that when I'm the third wheel stuck with you guys okay?" Peter laughed out loud as Kitty bopped him on his head.

Ororo was excited. This was the first ever fight she was to see. The crowd was huge. It stunned her. There were all types of people lining the large arena that she sat in. Who knew that they had booths like the one she was in. The building was huge and very well kept. Her booth was plush and clean. Ororo had expected some seedy place. In some rundown looking dump. This was far from any rundown dump she could ever imagine.

The place looked fairly new but she had never heard of this arena or that it even existed. She had the booth all to herself. Harry had explained as he had escorted her there that Logan was such a top draw she would be in her own booth to sit in and watch. Harry himself had seen her to it along with two burly security guys. He wanted to ensure that the 'Wolverine's' date was safe. He even had her lock the door to keep any riff-raff from busting in. That had shocked Ororo. She did note a lot of the crowd looked a bit wild and rough.

Even Logan had told her not to leave the booth until Harry came to collect her and bring her to him. He was in some dressing room in the basement. He told her that the crowds at these fights can get crazy. Ororo saw that first hand. Four fights among the crowd had all ready been broken up. There was a lot of security. Some very large and mean looking guys all in black tee shirts and jeans stood around the arena. Ororo was amazed to see the other booth seats filled with business types. Even some people looking like celebrities wearing dark shades at night. The crowd was an assortment of biker types as well. Even some who looked like geeks. They stayed towards the back of the large arena. Closer to the exits.

The air was thick as more people piled into the vast space. She had never seen such a crowd as this before. There had to be at least four to five thousand people here. Logan had told her tickets were sixty-five bucks a pop. Ororo was shocked. This was an underground fight and there was standing room only now. The place was packed with the large and loud crowd. The security was being beefed up as more black tee shirted guys filled each doorway and lined the large arena. Then the lights got dim.

A huge spotlight shone down into the arena. Harry stood under the spotlight and held a large old fashioned mike. He spoke a few words about the line-up. There were six matches. Wolverine was to fight the top three contenders from the fights as the last matches would be him against the winners of the first three fights. Ororo was shocked. Logan was amazing when he was in his beast mode. But three matches. She wondered.

The lights got dim again before several large spotlights came on to the arena's large area below. Ororo just noticed that during the dimming of the lights. Several large net like cages now covered the overhang where the crowds were seated. It was as if they were to prevent the crowd from throwing things down at the fighters. That made her wonder. She looked around the arena. The layout was similar to a Roman coliseum.

Just then a spotlight showed two large men. One was taller then the other and bald headed. Both men looked mean. The bald one had a ruddy complexion that made his skin looked sunburned under the lights. The tall bald headed man had muscle but his shorter opponent had even more muscle and his wavy dark hair was held in a ponytail. He was a little paler. His skin looked pale white against the lights. Both looked serious and ready to fight.

They appeared to be seizing each other up as they circled one another before both charged each other yelling like animals. The tall bald man was throwing punches into the dark haired man's face. The blows could be heard even above the now screaming crowd. Ororo found herself holding on to the railing as the blood was now flying off both of their faces. Bruises were forming on both of the men's upper bodies. Their hands showed heavy bleeding as neither seemed fazed by the blood.

Ororo was stunned to hear the crowd screaming for more blood. This sport was beyond rough. The two men grappled for nearly forty minutes until the bald man got the upper hand and slammed the dark haired man down onto the dirt ground. Ororo now understood why this arena was used. The dirt ground absorbed all of the blood that was flying and leaking from the fighters. The crowd went wild as more impromptu fights broke out in the audience. Security had to remove quite a few people as the next set of fighters was getting ready to come out.

Ororo found her stomach in knots as this pair looked bigger and more fierce then the first two. One was a dark skinned man. He looked like he spent his life divided between the beach and the gym. He was built with hard muscle. His short brown hair was shaved down to a buzz cut. He had a face only his mother would love. He looked hard and grainy. He looked like he had never smiled in his lifetime and never would.

The other fighter was equal in mass to him. His muscles stood out as well. He was beefy in his body mass. He had short dirty blonde hair that he had in a short ponytail. It looked more like the tail of a rat. His face was deeply sacred and his nose looked oddly shaped, like it had been moved around by several fights throughout the years. He had a half smile on his face. It did nothing for his hard stony looking face. He would never be considered handsome.

She actually found herself worried about Logan. She breathed deeply as the fight began. This was like watching two heavy weights from the classic age of boxing. They showed much more staying power then the first set. They didn't just grapple but showed that they studied each other as each punch, kick or jab was thrown.

The men were evenly matched. The same height, weight and muscle mass. Both seemed as though this was not a sport they took lightly. The pot according to what Ororo heard from the two women in the booth next to her talking loudly was well over fifteen grand. That was a large amount of money.

Ororo was shocked. This circuit as Logan called it was indeed a way to make fast cash. Then one fighter threw a hard punch that caused the other's head to jerk backwards with a hard snap to his neck. Rattail blonde quickly recovered as he landed a hard left jab on Mr. Suntan who countered with a hard right. Each blow due blood. This was no holds back fighting. The sounds of bones being pounded was amazing to hear. Ororo was in awe that the crowds yelling didn't drown the sound out.

The fight went on for some time until both looked like they wanted to drop. Neither did and when it looked like Rattail was about to knock Suntan to the ground, Suntan landed an uppercut to Rattail's chin causing him to miss a footing and hit the ground. The sound of his body slamming onto the hard dirt floor sent vibrations throughout the arena. That had to hurt. The money may have been good but the pain was no doubt unlike anything anyone could imagine.

The scene could have come from ancient Rome. The blood lust was high as even the so-called high society customers in the adjoining booths were screaming for blood. Ororo felt a little light headed. She was not sick from the blood but from the crowd's apparent love for it. It was an ill feeling that even in today's so-called polite society, people lived for blood sport. The times may have changed but the crassness of a hidden back alley culture never did. Ororo shook her head and folded her arms. She wasn't so sure she wanted to see this kind of entertainment ever again.

Perhaps Logan had been right. This was a form of entertainment she wouldn't like. Ororo sat and closed her eyes. Logan's match would be up after the next one. The first winner would take him on and then the next two. She prayed to the Goddess that he would make them quick. She didn't feel she had the stomach to stay any longer. The scent of blood was strong. The fights in the crowd were escalating. Security was throwing more people out. Rowdy customers were pretty much carried out of the large arena bodily. Ororo just watched with stunned eyes. How Logan did this for a living before he came to the mansion was beyond her. This was a true blood sport.

The last match of the regular fighters was up next. This one seemed to have her booth mates in awe. The two men who came out were bigger and broader then the last set. One appeared to have a patch over an eye that was missing. He had shaggy hair that framed his face. His body had an assortment of scars. He looked like this was no big deal to him. The other looked like his face had been rearranged over the years by too many punches and hits. His head was bald but he had a unshaven appearance to his face. Five o'clock shadow sat on his large grim looking mug. He looked like a man resigned to what he had to do. Neither man would ever be described as attractive. If they once were, their years in this sport had removed all of their good looks.

Their bodies looked even more scared and beaten as the white lights glared down on them. They had the marks and lines of seasoned fighters in this sport. Both entered the arena with an air of confidence unlike the first two sets. Neither seemed to play to the crowd just size up each other across the large pit. They did not rush or charge one another. Just careful studying of how one approached the other. When they struck each other. Ororo swore she could hear their grunts and groans. The men were huge. It made her wonder if they were mutants. They did not speak unless it was with their fists or feet.

Each blow was thunderous and made Ororo jump. When the first blood was drawn the crowd nearly sang out their cheers. Ororo felt ill. The mammoth fighters were taking their time in belting each other with deadly blows. Each massive hand was smashing a new scar or moving a nose and closing an eye as the fighters bashed each other with no mercy. The kicks were swift and hard. Each one seemed to slap the flesh and leave a horrific bruise. Ororo almost felt like this was a fight to the death.

The blood ran red and long all over the arena. The gashes that both men now sported were rivers of blood and tissue that flew from their bodies. The blood flow decorated the now reddened ground. Now no longer the brown colored dirt floor it once was. The blood of the fighters had soaked it to it's now ruddy colored hue. Ororo felt her stomach tightening. The glee that shone in the eyes and faces of the crowd was making her ill.

How Logan did this sport as he called it was beyond her. This fight was going to be long. For neither fighter faltered. Each giant of a man keep throwing punches and kicks. The force behind each blow was staggering. Ororo wondered how they could both keep standing. The sounds of bones being bashed and broken filled the air. The blood thirsty crowd was on it's feet. Every patron loving the brute force that they were witnessing in the arena.

Even the geeks were cheering. Ororo sat transfixed at the apparent lust for violence that this crowd was applauding. The fighters weren't letting up. Each one was relentless in his pounding of the other. They looked like two open wounds. Blood covered their faces and bodies. Neither one let up. Not even stopping to wipe away the blood that covered them. If one nearly fell, he was quick to steady himself and resume his fight stance.

With a pot so large the need to win overrode the common sense to just give up. Cuts and open wounds were the reward for this inability to let up. Now both fighters appeared as if they were struggling to stay upright. Blood flew much more freely from open cuts above the eyes of both men. Busted bleeding lips and deep dark bruises, bloody scratches, deep cuts with fluid ichor from busted noses colored their bodies a shade closer to deep purple then a light tan.

Ororo noted how both fighters were favoring one leg over the over. The blows had no doubt done damage to both their massive bodies. Still they fought on. It appeared neither man was going to hit the ground unless a surge of energy overcame one of them. Both had the tenacity to keep on fighting. This fight was taking longer. Ororo looked at her watch. It had already gone on for over forty minutes. She sensed the determination that both fighters had. The lure of money was the thing that powered them both on. Even if death took them they fought to win.

The fight went on for well past an hour. The two fighters appearing like two drunks about to drop. Ororo was stunned as she gripped the rail before her. Neither one would fall. Both looked as if they would. The fight could be a stalemate. The crowd was nearly horse from their yelling and screaming. Even the vocal young women next door were in pain trying to yell. Ororo watched as a large bell sounded and Harry came out to the pit. He spoke calmly stating that due to the stamina of both fighters the Wolverine would take on both. The crowd found it's voice and the screams began again.

Ororo was thankful when Harry announced a break of an hour before the Wolverine's matches. She took a deep breath and nearly gagged. She found the smell of Iron filling her lungs. She needed fresh air. The stench of iron in the air made her nose crinkle. She couldn't even summon her winds in this enclosed arena for a breather.

She waved to Harry as he nodded his head at her. Ororo needed to see sky and breath in fresh air. Harry came quickly escorting her to an outdoor terrace. Reserved for the higher paying customers. Many were the booth patrons. Now out in the night air. Most were smoking, some drinking from flask. Many just talking like excited children about the matches. Ororo stayed to herself and breathed.

She found a corner away from the outdoor lights. Where she quietly kept to herself. Amazingly many did not approach her. They had seen Harry escort her and no doubt assumed she was someone that the management wouldn't like harassed by anyone she didn't know. She needed the calm of the air and the night to soothe her after what she had just seen.

The intake of fresh air revived her. It soothed and calmed her nerves. Ororo felt her breathing slow down. Her peace overtaking the feeling of being unsettled earlier on. She was still stunned that Logan could have done this for years as a living. He truly had been through a lot. More then he ever needed to. She felt a newfound respect for him. He had a survived in a world she knew she wouldn't have. Pickpocketing was like a dream compared to this.

After darn near three hours the last batch of the regular fighters who would take on the Wolverine would be starting. A bell sounded loudly from inside the arena. Harry was by her side before she knew it to get her. Ororo sank down into her seat after locking the door. Her heart was racing. Logan could handle this. She knew that didn't she? Ororo was doing her deep breathing excises. She was trying to relax. The rowdy crowd was back to their screaming. They were like crazed dogs.

The crowd and their screaming were making her ill. Finally the spotlight came on. Harry was back and doing a long introduction for the Wolverine. If Ororo thought the crowd was loud before. She believed she was deaf now. The long sustained scream was unlike anything she had ever heard before in her lifetime. Even the high rollers in the booths were acting worse then the crowds below.

Logan came out shirtless in a pair of black shorts and barefooted like the other boxers. He looked ripped. Every muscle was visible as he stood and puffed on the last of a stubble of his cigar. The women were screaming and throwing underwear down to him. Most of the undergarments were now stuck on the cage covering. They looked like colored flags or rope in the spotlights. Ororo had to hold in her laughter looking at them. Logan looked unfazed as he looked out into the crowd. He was enjoying himself. The women were like wild animals. Many screaming their undying love for him. He did look cut. His legs were as muscular and defined as his arms. His chest was rather impressive. The dusting of hair over his broad and well defined body only added to how good he did look. He was unaffected by the reaction that his physique had on the many women in attendance. Even Ororo noted the many women fanning themselves as they swooned over Logan.

Ororo shook her head as several women all seemed to be fainting when Logan stared in their direction. Some even whistled. Then the chanting began. 'Wolverine, Wolverine.' It sounded like a mantra. She smirked when the high class woman in the booth next to hers swooned and fainted on her friend as Logan looked at her. Ororo rolled her eyes. Logan smirked. He looked Ororo dead in her eyes and winked. Ororo gave him a rueful look. That seemed to make him flash her a winning smile. He laughed then and smiled some more. She shook her head as Harry called out the first round winner.

The large bald headed man from earlier did not look as confident as he did with his first opponent. Ororo noted he seemed reluctant to touch Logan. When Logan grinned, he appeared to winch as if in pain from his grin. Ororo sighed. His rep proceeded him. The fight was quick. That shocked the entire crowd. Logan only hit him three times with short quick and hard punches. Then it was over. That was mostly due to the bald man looking fearful every time Logan grunted or growled. Three good hard punches and down he went. Ororo swore he looked relived hitting the ground. His face almost smiling.

The next match was the heavy weight from round two. He wore a serious look like he could take Logan. But one hard knock to his face and he looked unsure. Ororo could see the flash of 'What the hell?' that ran across his face. That punch must have felt like lead. The man kept shaking his head as if to clear it. He was even staggering a little after that. By the time he was about to go down, he was weaving about the arena. Mainly trying to stay up. In less then twenty-five minutes the man was flat out on the floor. Ororo had to hold back her giggle. He looked to be sleeping.

The women in the crowd were now screaming and chanting 'Wolverine, Wolverine' all over again. Even some of the men joined in. Ororo was shocked. Logan looked unfazed still. He winked at Ororo again. She shook her head at him. Now the women in the booth next to hers kept glaring at Ororo. Ororo just stared back at them. Then ignored them both for the rest of the night. They sat looking stunned that she was a friend of the Wolverine's.

Finally the next man came out. His eyes were just cold looking. It was five o'clock shadow. If he thought he was intimidating the Wolverine, he was wrong. Logan barely spared him a glance before he pounced him into the ground. His blows were fast and hard. The man looked shocked and bewildered. He was trying to fight back. But against Logan's metal bones, he was wasting his time. He was laying face first on the ruddy colored ground in under twenty-five minutes. The crowd was going wild.

By the time Mr. Eye patch appeared, he looked like he was ready and waiting to beat the Wolverine. He actually growled at Logan. Ororo had to cover the laugh that was coming out of her mouth. Logan gave him one raised eyebrow and then smirked. Eye patch growled again. Logan didn't even look at him. His very small scrapes on his skin were already healed. Most of the blood on his shorts and body came from the first three fighters. He gave him a wicked grin. His canines gleaming in the spotlights. Eye patch didn't look so sure after that.

Then the fight began as Logan let the bigger man pound him some before clocking him with one right hand punch. That made the giant rear back and nearly fall on his ass. Logan grinned again. That set off his opponent. He was still on his feet shaking his head to clear it. Logan smirked as he jabbed him with his left then his right. A steady stream of punches flowed. Mr. Eye patch might be blind after tonight. He was hanging on for dear life.

He was moving around the arena like a man doing a slow dance. His legs looked wobbly. Ororo could tell he wasn't long for this fight. Every hit he gave Logan seemed like a love tap to the Wolverine. Logan showed that he felt no pain with each blow eye patch landed on him. That was shaking up the confidence that his opponent first had. Finally the hulk of a man fell backwards. He hit the ground with a loud thumping sound that nearly shook the arena. He was out like a light.

Ororo found herself out of her seat along with the crowd. Despite her misgivings about enjoying the fights. She did enjoy it when Logan won. The crowd was going wild. Many in the audience were standing in their seats chanting 'Wolverine! Wolverine!'. A grinning Harry came out to proclaim Logan the winner of the matches. Ororo was laughing. Logan stood tall cracking his neck and rubbing the back of his head. He wiggled his eyebrows at Ororo. Smiling and winking at her.

Harry collected Ororo and led her to the back stairwell down a long tunnel to where the dressing rooms were. Ororo was amazed that it was well lit and clean. She had expected to see some dank and dark cave like maze where the dressing rooms were. The nights' fighters were all down there. Many were getting patched up by the full team of medics in one large room. Logan was in a room farthest down the long hall. Ororo was pleased that he had already cleaned up and was dressed. He grinned when he saw her.

"So still say ya like all forms of entertainment Darlin?" Ororo rolled her eyes.

"All right I will admit I did not enjoy a lot of the blood and guts being strewn about the ground. But your fights were quicker and a lot faster. I did not have to see so much blood." Logan laughed as Harry left them shaking his head.

"Goddess ya have a weird way of seeing things." Ororo smirked. Then lifted her chin up higher.

"Maybe. But I did see all of the fights. I did not cower from them and I did not make it rain in the arena. Although Goddess knows I wanted to. The smell of the blood. Yuck." She made a face and shook all over. Logan stared at her then burst into laugher again. He hugged Ororo and pecked her cheek.

"Only one Goddess like you Ro. Never change." Ororo smirked as she bopped Logan on his head.

"I have no intention of ever changing." Logan smiled.

"Good." He grabbed his bag in one hand and wrapped his other around her waist as they left the room.

The next day at the mansion Charles Xavier had called a meeting with his X-men. He told them all of Mrs. Grey's stroke. The poor woman had lost the ability to speak along with some of her right side's functions. Ororo had to kick Logan to keep him from smirking when he learned the always verbal Mrs. Grey could no longer speak. Even Hank had looked up at the ceiling as Charles went on. He explained that Scott and Jean would be out indefinitely as Mr. Grey needed his daughter and son-in-law to aid him now. He was putting Ororo in charge as team leader. That had stunned Ororo. To her surprise no one on the team disagreed. Instead they all seemed pleased that Ororo was now in charge in Scott's absence. Even Logan had grinned at her. Ororo had looked at Charles like he grew two heads. She was to lead the team? Ororo sat amazed that they all felt she could.

The announcement of Remy coming cheered her up some. Logan stared at Warren. He whispered something to him. Betsey gave Kitty a look. Jubilee sat staring at the ceiling. Marie just looked at each of them. Peter glanced at Kitty. She stared at Marie. Bobby rubbed his head. No one spoke except for Ro. She was elated that Remy was coming back for a stay and to teach as well. Moira smiled.

Charles had to smile watching the looks that washed over Ororo's face. She stared at him after everyone had left. He even had to reassure her he knew she could do it. He told her if she had any doubts about her ability to lead. To just talk to her teammates. He even suggested she work with Logan. He had some ideas on how to get the team in fighting shape. Something they had been remiss about since Scott and Jean's wedding. Ororo left feeling more confident. She would be talking with Logan. She was also pleased that Remy was coming. Logan was seated in his spot under the tree. Ororo came and sat beside him.

"So whose this Remy guy?" Ororo looked taken aback at first then smiled.

"I told you about Forge and how brokenhearted I was after things went bad. I was young and in so much pain. I ran away and wound up in New Orleans." Logan looked shocked.

"You ran away. Ororo Munroe the school's personal cheerleader ran away. Naw say it ain't so Ro." He was grinning as Ororo bopped him on the head.

"I am trying to be serious here Logan. I ran away because I could not cope with the pain I felt from Forge's hurting me. So I ran away. I found myself in New Orleans. I was just wandering the streets and it was there that I met Remy. He and his family helped me. They adopted me as their daughter and his little sister. I stayed with them for a few months until I felt better. I missed home after a while. They all saw this and insisted that I should return. So Remy agreed to escort me home. He brought me back and stayed for a while. He even joined the X-men until he got homesick and went back to New Orleans." Logan grunted as he pulled Ro closer to him.

"So what's with the eye hockey that Bets and the rest had going on when they heard he was coming?" Ororo grinned.

"Since that time with Forge. Remy has kind of protected me as his little sister. He is very protective of me with any man that shows any interest in me. He does not want another Forge in my life." Ororo shivered.

"And by the Goddess neither do I. One Forge in every girl's life is more then enough. I never want that kind of heartache again." She made a face like it was distasteful to even say his name.

Logan nearly let out a loud laugh but held it back. He rubbed Ororo's arm.

"So this Cajun is gonna have a problem with me courtin his little sister?" Ororo nearly laughed staring at Logan's grinning face.

"Is that what you are doing? Courting me Logan." He grinned.  
"Darlin I don't court just any woman. She's gotta be special. She has to be regal and down to earth. She has to have a good sense of humor and be warm and kind. She has to full out itty bitty white bikini just right. Not to mention entering my dreams at night." Ororo smirked at him. Logan just grinned wider.

"And the way I see it ya the only woman here that fits the bill. So yeah I'm courtin ya Darlin." Ororo laughed as Logan pecked her cheek.

"Why James Howlett. I do declare." Logan laughed at Ro's bad southern accent. Both sat laughing at each other. Logan looked up as two people came from the walkway through the trees.

Penny and Hank came walking by. Both grinning and holding hands.

"So this is where you two go to hide all the time." Penny was grinning at the sunny faces of Ororo and Logan. Hank just smiled at them both.

"I hear congratulations are in order Ororo. You're the new head of the X-men." Penny was beaming as she spoke. Ororo corrected her.

"Acting head. At least until Scott returns." Penny sucked her teeth.

"Semantics Ororo. Go Girl power!" She yelled. Hank looked at Logan. Both men laughed. Ororo and Penny glared at them. Hank recovered quicker then Logan.

"Well in lieu of any formal party why not go out tonight as a group and celebrate." Ororo smiled looking at Hank. Logan grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now that's an idea." He nudged Ororo. She pretended she didn't feel that or see him. He pinched her butt. She jumped.

"Logan!" Ororo nearly screamed as she bopped him on his head. Hank was snorting as Penny laughed.

"Stop ignoring me for my laughing at the corny girl power yell and say we're all celebrating tonight." Ororo rolled her eyes. Logan wrapped his arm around her. She smiled.

"Fine we're all celebrating tonight." Hank laughed out loud as Penny stared.

"And why are you the fearless leader of the X-men giving in to him so fast might I ask?" Ororo rolled her eyes. Logan pulled her closer as Ro answered.  
"We're courting." Logan wiggled his eyebrows at them. Hank and Penny looked at each other and mouthed the word 'courting' before falling out into gales of laughter. Ororo turned to Logan. Her eyebrow arched.

"See. Courting?" Logan kissed her hard and long on the mouth. Hank and Penny stopped laughing and stared. The kiss just kept going. Ororo now had her arms around Logan. He had his wrapped his around her waist. Both seemed lost in the kiss. Hank and Penny stared for a while. Penny even looked at her watch. Were they ever coming up for air? Finally they broke apart. Ororo looked dazed and breathless. Logan was smirking. Ororo dreamily looked at Penny. A big lazy grin on her face and breathlessly said.

"We're courting."

Hank and Penny both burst into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or their characters just my own and this story. Man Life Sucks!

SIMPLE DREAMS

Chapter 6

That night Ororo and the X-men team went out for an impromptu party at Harry's Hideaway II. Logan being one of Harry's best customers and friends had gotten the group a private suite in the rear of Harry's. Even the Professor and Moira came. Gwen and Maurice elected to stay behind to babysit the children along with several day teachers.

The party was in full swing. Warren cut a rug with Betsey making Kitty and Peter show them how the younger generation danced. Ororo was laughing as Logan sat with her. He had his arm around her shoulders that made several of the group present raise an eyebrow and smile. Hank and Penny were too much into each other to notice what the others were doing. Logan smirked at Ororo.

"Wedding bells." He whispered. Both Hank and Penny looked relaxed and happy. Ororo rolled her eyes smiling the whole time. Logan noted they needed more champagne since Charles was buying. He assured a very busy Harry that he could fetch the crate of French bubbly that Ororo liked so much.

Logan wasn't thinking about anything but the party and maybe swinging Ro out on to the dance floor when he entered the storage room. Inside were several hundred crates of wine that Harry had yet to get into the wine cellar. Logan lifted the heavy crate and was about to step out of the large and cluttered back room when he heard a sound.

It was faint. That was followed by a giggle. Then the smell hit him. Creed. Logan put the crate down and walked slowly towards the back of the large room. He made sure he was really quiet. Piles of crates holding wine and other assorted drinks lined his way. Then he smelled what had to be the worse perfume on earth. He peered over the crates.

There was Creed with what had to be a very short but overly stacked blonde haired woman. She was giggling and moaning now. Creed had her wrapped around his large body and was pounding into her. Logan felt ill. He didn't know why Creed was at Harry's and he sure as hell didn't want to see what he just saw. He slipped back out the way he came lugging the crate back to the party.

Ororo was seated with Charles and Moira laughing at Betsey and Warren having a dance off with Kitty and Peter. Bobby was trying to talk his date into joining in. She was looking at him like he was crazy. Ororo was laughing her head off. She stopped when she saw Logan's face. He didn't look pleased. He placed the crate near one of the servers who was chilling the last bottle. The man smiled gratefully as Logan whispered in Ro's ear. Charles and Moira noted the sour look on Logan's face. Ororo looked mortified.

"What's wrong Logan?" Charles stared from him to Ororo. Logan nodded his head at Ro. She steeled her face to tell him.

"Victor Creed is here as well." Moira looked ill.

"I can't believe that. Why on earth would he be here?" Moira's face soured. Charles breathed deeply.

"This is a public place and Nick Fury has already assured us he's no longer with the Brotherhood. But it does irk me that he would be in the same place as us on a night we came to celebrate." Ororo squeezed Logan's hand.

"Charles is right. We should not allow Creed to ruin our party. This is a public place and so long as he does not try to join us in our private room here. Who cares who he is here with or why." Logan grinned.

Harry came in the room followed by the chief pushing a big cart with Ororo's favorite German chocolate cake. There was also ice cream. Ororo smiled at Logan.

"You remembered." She gave Logan a sweet kiss on his cheek. Logan actually blushed. Bobby stared like it was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Even Hank had to smother a giggle that wanted to come from his throat. The great Wolverine knocked down by their gentle Storm. Penny grinned widely.

The party was going well until a female server entered and Logan sniffed the air. He knew that smell. Only one woman on earth had it. Mystique. Logan stared the woman down as she placed some extra napkins and silverware on the side table and then left. Logan whispered into Ororo's ear. He walked over to Charles who stopped his conversation with Hank and Penny.

Logan whiskered something to him as well. He appeared to be using his mind to scope something out as Logan walked deftly out the door. He stopped near Harry who was coming from the doorway to his first bar and restaurant Harry's I. Logan spoke to him in whispers.

"Say when did ya hire the new girl?" The woman in question was at the bar now behind the long counter serving drinks. Harry stared at the dark haired woman.

"Raven? I just hired her two days ago. She had good references from a club owner I know in Denver." Logan looked shocked.

"Raven uhh? As in Raven Darkholme." Harry looked stunned.

"Yeah. How did ya know her name?" Logan shook his head weaving his burly hand through his hair. Asking Harry the question.

"She came here looking for a job?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Yeah she did. She's a damn good bartender too. I ain't had any complaints about her. She's good with the customers and does her job well. Even helps out with the place like tonight if I'm shorthanded. Is there a problem you have with her?"

Harry looked at Logan as they talked. Raven happened to spot Logan staring at her and nearly dropped a glass she was putting away. Logan grinned.

"Naw there ain't no problem. Excuse me will ya." Logan patted a stunned looking Harry on the back and walked right up to the bar where Raven was pouring some drinks for a young couple. She nearly flinched when Logan sat at the bar.

"What you slumming now?" Raven glared at Logan.

"No Wolverine I'm not. What? Am I not allowed to make a living? In case you didn't realize it. Erick pretty much took all the money the Brotherhood had amassed over the years to buy his mutant Utopia. He left us all high and dry if we didn't want to play along with his dreams of a island Utopia for all mutants."

She looked pissed. Logan saw the anger cross her face and heard the bitterness in her voice. He could even smell it. She was moving around the bar like a pro. Sending drinks down the line to her co-bartender. She glared at Logan.

"If you're not here to buy a drink, then don't take up space at the bar. Tonight is a full house and Harry likes us to keep the drinks moving."

Logan could smell her better now. She wasn't lying. Apparently Magneto left his old team mates high and dry. The cost of his new Island must have been steep. As he was getting ready to leave the smell of that awful perfume hit the air. Logan stopped dead in his tracks.

Creed came out with his over stacked blonde. She looked less crass and brassy then Logan thought she would look. That awful perfume was strong but he smelled something else on her. He couldn't get a handle on it though. Her face was okay but she was in a short dress that left nothing to the imagination. She and Creed looked like Mutt and Jeff. She only came up to his chest.

Logan stepped to the side near a darkened corner. He made sure he was in an updraft. He didn't want Creed smelling him. He really wanted to see what happened when Raven and Victor spotted each other. Sure as rain, Raven nearly had a stroke when she saw Creed walking with his arm wrapped around the blonde. She played it off though. She kept right on serving the customers. Even managing a wan smile. Creed looked up as if his nose had just caught the smell of Raven. He stared at her and then grinned.

Raven didn't crack a smile when she looked at him. Creed moved his blonde over to the bar with him. He placed the woman on a stool and straddled the one next to her. Bellowing out an order for a large draft and a soft drink. Raven got their drinks. She looked stiff and even uneasy. But she did her job and moved on down to the next customer. Victor spoke to his blonde. She went off to the ladies. Then Victor sat drinking his beer staring at Raven the whole time. She pretty much ignored him. Logan thought this was interesting. He was staring her down and she was acting like he wasn't there.

Finally she went to pass him by to get a bottle and Creed grabbed her arm. She glared at him. Logan perked up his ears. Making sure to keep out of sight.

"So old Erick left you with a cleaned out bank account too uhh?" Creed was almost laughing as he spoke. Raven didn't share his sense of humor. She yanked her arm back.

"This is so like you Vic to state the obvious. If he had would I be slinging drinks as a bartender?" Victor laughed.

"Hey don't get your panties in a twist. He left us all penniless. I just lucked out with my new gig. My babe owns a pretty good business that her pa left her and she likes me a lot. So I get paid better then what old stick in the ass Erick ever paid me." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well that's so wonderful for you isn't it? The rest of us didn't luck out as well. Except for Wanda." Vic grimaced.

"She really dating Vision? Ain't he a robot or something?"

"Or something I suppose. Anyway I got work to do Vic. I really don't want to reminisce about the bad old days. I just need to make enough to get out of this country and then it's goodbye USA and on to better countries where I don't have old associates or enemies spotting me." Vic stared.

"Hey! We may not have gotten along lady but I was never your enemy." Raven shook her head staring up at the ceiling.

"Not you Thunderhead. Wolverine was just here. Grilling me like he though I was here to start something with the X-men. Even I'm not that stupid. I know for a fact Fury and his team are just waiting for me or any of us to mess up." Vic nearly choked on his drink.

"Nick Fury? What the hell? He's got his people watching us?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"How dense are you? Haven't you noticed that every where you go there are at least ten guys or even women who are always at your place of work or even in the area you live?" Vic looked dumbfounded.

"What for? We ain't doing nothing. Erick was the mastermind. He's the one who was so gun hoe to rule the world and crush all humans. Like he had no idea his parents were human." Raven cleaned some glasses as she put them away.

"Well Erick had a one track mind. Mutant superiority over any and every one with him at the helm. He never could see that trying to rule the world was a sure fire way to get the attention of several government agencies that wanted his butt and ours for anything we did. I couldn't stand another stint in prison. Not after that lock-up in those new cells the government came up with for mutants." Vic shuttered.

"Nothing and nobody is getting me away from the sweet deal I got now. I never had it this good in my life and Tammy loves me." Raven had an odd look on her face.

"Tammy?" She said the name like it stuck in her throat. Victor grinned.  
"Yeah the little blonde that just stepped away. She loves me and she's loaded. I'm not walking away from that for nobody. In the next few months I'll be living on easy street." Raven folded her arms.

"You? On easy street? Why pray tell would that be happening?" Vic grinned showing his canines.

"Cause I'm getting married in the next few weeks. Tammy's pregnant and we're settling down." Raven looked amazed.

"You? You're getting married? You knocked up your boss and now you have to marry her?" Creed glared.

"It ain't like that. We love each other. She may be little but she's loyal and crazy about me. I'm kinda excited to be a father." Raven plastered a stiff smile on her face.

"Well then. Here's a drink on the house. My tab." She poured him some bubbly. Vic grinned.

"Thanks Raven." He swallowed it in one gulp. "Who knows maybe you'll luck out like me."

His blonde came back over from the ladies. Logan noted she must have washed off most of that God awful perfume. He could smell what was throwing him off. She really was knocked up! She and Vic hugged when she came out and back to the bar. He strode with her to their table arm in arm. Raven stared at them for a while and then went back to serving drinks. Logan was stunned as he took to the shadows to get back to the room.

Even Chuck was stunned silent when Logan told them all what he heard. Ororo and the other ladies all had looks of disgust on their faces. Kitty actually shivered. Peter had to rub her back. Bobby spoke up.

"Victor Creed reproducing. Good Lord! Why?" His date rolled her eyes and shook her head. The rest had to laugh. Bobby looked befuddled. The whole idea was foreign and bizarre to him. Even Ororo looked ill.

"Do you think he used mind control on her Charles?" This from Moira. Logan fell out laughing.

"First ole Creed would need a brain to do that. Hell if it wasn't for Erick he would have been locked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. years earlier. Erick was the one who kept busting him out." Charles nodded his head. He seemed more relived now.

"Indeed. Erick was always fully in charge of his team. He brooked no upstarts in his leadership. His falling out with his own daughter proves that. As I sat reaching out to both the minds of Raven and Creed I sensed no lies in either one. And I can confirm that there are at least twenty agents of Shield in the place as well. All watching our two former foes." Kitty looked stunned.

"Fury's people are here too?" Peter grunted.

"No doubt they are extremely wary of believing the former Brotherhood members are no longer crooks. Hard to believe for me as well. I would not have believed it myself. But Creed is going to be a father and marry someone. That in itself is more that I can wrap my head around." Ororo sat with Logan who had his arm across her chair. She leaned into him.

"The Strangest thing for me to believe is that Creed could actually have real feelings for this woman. I am quite certain the fact that she has money is more the reason for his happy demeanor." Logan had to hold back a smirk.

"Well we all know from experience that the Brotherhood lived for money. It just seems Erick was the one that had plans for the money. Unfortunately for the rest they didn't include what anyone else wanted." Bobby spoke up.

"Yeah but Quicksilver went with him." Kitty drank some soda before speaking.

"Quicksilver was always the one child who dotted on any attention his father gave him. It was like he lived just for the approval of Erick." Charles looked at his lap.

"Charles is something wrong?" Ororo looked worriedly at the professor.  
"I did get some new information from Fury himself just this morning after the meeting. It seems Erick has gotten quite a few mutants to his new Island country and one of them Fury discovered is another child of Erick's." The whole group looked stunned.

"Boy that old man got around." This from Bobby. Whose date glared at him.

Charles had an odd smile on his face. Then he sobered before he spoke again.

"It seems she was born shortly after Erick had lost his memory years earlier. Long after Wanda and Pietro's mother had died. This young girl is named Lorna. And according to Fury she has powers similar to Erick's. She is nothing like his older children. Fury actually described her as sweet, young and very impressionable. Her mother was human and died shortly before Erick found out about her. Her mother left information about him in case of her death. She was raised around other humans in a rather small town. She never felt the mistreatment that many mutants have had. The town itself sheltered her from outsiders who would try to find out if any mutants lived there."

Logan and Ororo stared at first Charles and then each other. Then Logan spoke.

"Wouldn't that put a cramp in Magneto's I hate all humans policy? Here he has a kid who was never mistreated by them. Ain't he gonna have a hard time making her see his plans to kill all non-mutants?" Charles grinned.

"That appears to be the problem Logan. Now Erick has to contend with a young and innocent young daughter who only received love from humans. She was never treated like a pariah by those around her. In fact according to Fury who somehow has managed to place a spy on Erick's island, she seems to be turning Erick towards peace instead of wanting to wage war on human kind."

Everyone in the room sat with their mouths wide open. Ororo finally found her voice.

"Charles if that is true. This child would seem to have been sent by the Goddess herself. No one not even you could ever get Erick to believe that humans had some good in them. She must really be special to him." Charles grinned now. A full smile that made his face light up.

"That is precisely what Fury and I are hoping for. This Lorna Dane I believe that's what her name is. Could be the key to getting Erick away from his sick ideas of killing all humans. I am hoping that this island keeps him so preoccupied that he never feels the need to try his hand at world domination again." Ororo muttered.

"From your mouth to the Goddess' ears." That made the whole party laugh. Even Betsey who was stunned to learn that Erick had fathered another child years after his twins. She sat back leaning into Warren.

"Who knew the old fart had it in him." Warren's wings shook as he tried in vain not to laugh. Bobby even shook his head.

"The guy gotta be like a hundred." He stared at Logan.

"No offense man." Logan smirked. Charles rose an eyebrow.

"Erick and I Robert are the same age. Not Logan." Bobby's face turned a strange shade of red as he slide down in his seat. Moira stared at everyone.

"Are we here to party or talk about unpleasant things like Magneto and the ilk he's surrounded himself with." Charles had to grin. The party was back on.

Early the next morning Ororo was downstairs with Marie in the kitchen. They were making breakfast as Logan walked in. Last night had been fun and the heated goodnight kisses she had shared with Logan were amazing to Ororo. She practically melted in his arms last night. Things were heating up until Betsey came to ask Ororo for help with picking out a gift for Warren. His birthday was three weeks away.

Marie noted as she scrambled the eggs that Logan was looking intently at Ororo. Who would smile back at him while he grinned back at her. He was just sitting there sipping his coffee. Ororo was chopping the fixings for the omelets. They were both so almost giddy while they smiled with that 'I'm in love' look on their faces.

Ororo was actually giggling. It was strange and just plain weird. Marie went on to add the chopped cheese, red peppers, yellow peppers and some turkey ham to her eggs. Ororo was still chopping. The good thing their eye flirting didn't distract her from making breakfast. Still the two were darting eyes at each other. Grinning like two school kids. Finally Marie had enough.

"Would you two prefer it if I left the room? I mean really. You two need to be alone for a few days. Why not go to Logan's cabin in the woods? Have a lot of sex and then get back to normal."

Ororo looked shocked. Her mouth was open. No sound came out. Logan looked stunned. They both stared at each other. Before both fell out into laughter. Ororo calmed down first. Logan was snickering as he drank his coffee.

"I am sorry Marie if we make you uncomfortable." Marie shrugged.

"I'm not really. It's just with all the talk about you two sleeping together it's kinda weird cause I know ya haven't. I absorbed enough of that one to know if he's bedding a women. He acts a mite weirder then he is now. And I really think yah two should get together. Making goo goo eyes at each other in the kitchen this early in the morning is kinda distracting. I need to get this breakfast done. These kids know how to eat. Yah both seen Bobby and Peter when they're inhaling the food."

Logan let out a loud bellow of a laugh while Ororo just stared dumbstruck. He shocked them both and put on an apron. He went right to work making the rest of the breakfast with them. In no time at all the three had a platter full of omelets, toast and fresh fruit. The horde of hungry students and adults came down for breakfast. Just as Marie stated. the Young men at Xavier's' nearly inhaled their food in one breath. It amazed Logan when he noted the slight built Robert Drake ate about five omelets, four pieces of toast and two large bowels of fruit.

After breakfast Ororo had scheduled some training for the team members with Logan giving everyone pointers on how to improve on their gifts in the field. Starting in two weeks daily sessions would begin. Everyone on the X-men team looked defeated. Even Kitty sighed. So much for a blissful, work free summer. Even with Scott gone they still had training to do. Ororo smiled as she left the meeting.

Scott would return once Mrs. Grey improved and Jean felt it safe to leave her. She wanted the team to be up to par for his return. Logan had rushed up to catch up with her as she left the women's locker rooms. She smiled at him as he walked with her.

"Heading for the greenhouse?" Ororo smiled.

"Yes. I have some fruit I need to pick for the lunch today. I promised Cherry and Gabe that I would make my watermelon ice cream and top it with my peach one as well." Logan smiled.

"Well let's go. I never tasted watermelon ice cream in my life and I'm dying to try yours." He had his hand at the small of Ororo's back as he rushed her along towards the greenhouse.

"Logan I did not know you loved ice cream so much. I am surprised. I have never seen you eat a great deal of it. Almost like I never recall you being at any of my birthday parties to enjoy German chocolate cake." Ororo smirked as she saw a blush creep up Logan's dusty skin. He brushed back his hair with his free hand. A nervous habit he was unaware of, as he held the greenhouse door open for her.

"Yeah well I guess I did kinda of sneak around the mansion for some of your parties. That cake was good and those ice creams you made were remarkable." Ororo stared her eyes wide then she laughed.

"I knew there was a reason you knew what kind of cake I loved the best. Really Logan would it have hurt you to just come by and wish me a happy birthday? Or even just have a good time like the rest of us?" Logan grinned as he helped her grab some baskets. They began removing the ripe fruit from the melon patch in the large greenhouse. Soon heading over to the peach trees.

"Come on Ro, ya know back then I wasn't much for hanging around. I had issues back then. Big ones. I was confused about what I thought I felt for Jeannie and I was a man without a past. Now I know how I feel about Red… I mean felt about her." Ororo went on picking fruit. Logan watched her intently.

"I don't want her. Probably never did. My past I got now. I see that it was just me wantin to bring back Rose. But I don't need to relive a past I know about now. I'm just looking at the future." He smiled as he looked at her. Ororo had to fringe like she was busy gathering the fruit. She felt his eyes on her. She spoke up to keep Logan on a subject.

"You never did say if you wanted to find out about your family? The Howletts I mean. That is .. you did not say if you were going to try to reach your descendants?" Logan grinned. Ro was trying to change the subject. He smelled her nervousness.

"I spoke to Chuck about that. I do have some family left in Canada." Ororo smiled.

"Really That is wonderful Logan. Do you plan on meeting them?" Logan grinned.

"Already spoke to one of them. I spoke to what would have ta be my great great great grand cousin. I think? Only he thinks I'm a cousin from the part of the family that went to America years ago. I told them I may stop by for a visit." Ororo smiled. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh Logan that is good news. I hope you get to meet them soon. Do you know where they are exactly?" The grin was big on Logan's face.

"Yep. I was planning on going for a few days this weekend. They happen to be pretty much near my cabin in Canada. Shocked the hell out of me." Ororo gave him a beaming smile.

"Logan language please. But I am pleased to know your family wants to meet you. Are you very excited?" Logan was filling up his second basket.

"Yeah I am." He looked at Ororo in her smiling big blue eyes.

"I was hoping you would join me. I figure since we're courtin it's only natural you met my relatives." Ororo nearly dropped her basket. Logan caught it.

"What?!" She was shocked. He was laughing. It was hard for Ororo not to smile.

"Come on Darlin. We are courtin and it's only natural that I wanta show off my Goddess to my newly found family." Ororo was smiling when she asked.

"When did I become your Goddess Logan?" She had put her basket on the large table and had her arms folded in front of her. Pretending she was put out. But she was smirking. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"Oh I'd say since ya respond to me every time I lay one of the Wolverine's patented kisses on ya" He had put down his second basket and was on her so fast. He moved like a panther.

Ororo made to protest but was stopped by one of Logan's patented Wolverine deep kisses. Her knees were melting. Her heart was racing. That warm feeling ran through her every time she kissed him. Her arms always found their way around his neck. Yeah she was happy. Of course the kiss was interrupted by a set of giggles. Gabe and Cherry stood in the greenhouse doorway both giggling as the two adults parted.

Gabe kept giggling covering his mouth as Cherry tried to speak without laughing,

"Mommy sent us to help with the fruit." Gabe pulled on Logan's arm as they walked inside. Logan bent down to him.

"Are you gonna marry Ms. Oreo?" He whispered it in Logan's ear.

Logan grinned and ruffled his hair. Gabe always called Ororo that. He couldn't say her name yet. He was only three. Logan carried the two largest baskets overflowing with fresh fruit. Ororo made two small ones for Cherry and Gabe. All four walked into the kitchen baring their loads. Gwen and Kitty were making lunch. Gwen walked over to thank her daughter and surrogate son for bringing the fruit. Kitty just smiled as the two youngsters ran outside to play.

"Ororo you have to show me how you make this ice cream. If those two don't stop asking me why I can't make it I'm gonna scream." Ororo had to smirk at Gwen's face.

Cherry and Gabe had carried on about the ice cream Ms. Ororo made several weeks ago. Logan laughed as Kitty bopped him on the head. He helped her to wash the fruit. Pretty soon the kitchen was bustling with Ororo showing Gwen step by step how to puree the fruit and make the ice cream.

Kitty and Logan stood right by watching. By the lunch hour the entire school was all seated in the main dining hall. Everyone was enjoying fresh homemade ice cream. They all had devoured bowels of it after lunch. Ororo and the group made so much that they would have enough for two weeks.

Charles sat with Moira on the porch after lunch. They were watching the game being played outside. Ororo had organized a football game with the all the children. It was mainly to keep them active. She and the adults were either refs or coaches. Even the Handle brothers got involved. A half-day for them. They were totally enjoying themselves playing with the kids. Moira turned to Charles.

"So did ya just have me out here just to watch football? Or did you forget that I need to get the patterns finished for the big reveal of Ororo's house?" Charles grinned.

"I did not forget my dear. In fact I feel this game is just what's needed to distract Ororo while we go to the home and you take the measurements." Moira smiled.

"That child will be surprised when she sees her home. I cannot believe they even managed to put a small elevator in her home." Charles chuckled.

"Remember my dear I told the Handle brothers to spare no expense for Ororo. Maurice is such a stoic person. Too honest to ever be a crook that he outlined every aspect of the project before it was done. Never have I met such a trust worthy and good man. He's going to be a fine addition to the family." Moira smiled as they prepared to head for the back yard walkway to the boathouse.

"You seem so sure that he will be." Charles looked at Moira. She sighed.

"I keep forgetting that you no doubt have picked up on his thoughts." Charles smiled.

"Really I didn't have too. I simply watch him and Gwen and feel the emotions of two people so obviously in love. In fact even Warren and Betsey have been exchanging looks that could only lead to one thing." Moira snorted. They were just a few feet from the boathouse.

"Don't tell me that those two are thinking marriage." Charles laughed.

"Hard to believe but it's Warren more so then Betsey. She's rather happy with the way things are. Marriage is the farthest thing from her mind. I think if he does ask her before Christmas. Just be prepared for a long engagement. Betsey loves her independence and she is not about to give that up quickly." Moira snorted hiding her laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or their characters. I only own my story and my characters. I make no money from this. I wish I owned Marvel. I would rock their world!

Please read and review. All are welcome!

SIMPLE DREAMS

Chapter 7

Ororo found herself seated on the swing seat with Logan. After a great game and a long bath. Dinner was ordered in tonight. Now with full stomachs and some aches from the game earlier, on Ororo's part, both sat swinging slowly on this lazy evening. They discussed Logan's trip next week to Alberta Canada.

"Ya know ya going with me Ro. I ain't going without ya." Logan had a very sleepy Ororo wrapped in his arms.

"I am not sure if the professor will allow me to leave. Scott and Jean are still out and Remy is due sometime next week…" Before she could protest more Logan placed a single finger on her lips.

"Already spoke to Chuck. He gave the okay. Sides you need a break. Betsey even offered to do your share, even Gwen, Kitty, Marie and Jubilee piped in. They all want you to take a break. It's only for a week Ro." Ororo leaned more into him. Snuggling up into Logan. She sighed.

"Oh all right. I will go. But it is only for one week. I know why they want me to go. They can put off training for a week. You know we have training to began the following week." Logan crossed his heart. Ororo laughed.

They sat there swinging back and forth for a while. He kissed her cheek as she giggled. Then they spotted Jamal and Jubilee seated on the lawn wrapped up in each other's arms watching the stars. The other teens were playing a light game of tag. Most still wound up from the football game earlier.

"You do remember that Remy is supposed to arrive sometime next week. He might be put out if I am not here to greet him." Logan grinned into her hair. Ororo couldn't see it.

"Is that next week? I though he was coming next month?" Ororo turned in his arms and gave Logan a weary grin.

"Oh yes Logan I believe you have forgotten. Just as pigs sprout wigs." Logan had to laugh.

"Oh come on Ro, he's a big boy he should be able to manage for a whole week until we come back. Let him hang with the kids. He'll be itching to go back to New Orleans." Ororo bopped Logan on his head.

"Remy is my brother Logan. I know he will be fine it's just that I wish the timing was better." Logan grunted.

"So tell him to come the following week. Or just set up the gang here at XU to greet him and treat him like royalty till we get back. It's my family Ro and I want um to met ya." Ororo smiled. She knew this was very important to Logan.

"Fine. I will inform Remy that I will be here the following week to greet him. I'll talk to Kitty and Betsey to see about getting him settled in. Maybe even Marie and Jubilee can help." Logan smirked.

He directed Ororo's eyes to Jubilee and Jamal. They were both seated on a blanket on the lawn. Watching the now impromptu game of tag. Jubilee was seated between Jamal's legs. He had his arms wrapped around her. Both were laughing at the game.

Bobby was cheating using his ice to cause Kitty to slide and Marie to fall when he went to tag them. Peter got him back turning to metal and slamming the ice man into the dirt when he tried riding a sheet of thin ice by him. Ororo started laughing. Logan yelled out.

"Stop cheating by using your powers Icicle! Play fair ! Or else I let everyone play with their powers tonight." Ororo nudged Logan as Jubilee and Jamal fell out laughing. Bobby was covered in mud from the now watery dirt.

"I think Jubilee will be too wrapped up in her boyfriend to pay Remy any mind." Logan grinned.

"RoRo there's a house full of people here. They all ain't gonna ignore him."

Ororo smiled and swung some more with Logan. Both now laughing at the game gone crazy. Instead of tag everyone was flinging mud at each other. Hank and Penny even got into it. Gwen and Maurice elected to stay near the library's French doors and watch. Charles sat at his office window and shook his head. Warren and Betsey were seated on the roof laughing like mad.

The trip to Alberta went smoothly. Mainly due to the professor's insisting that they take the mini jet to Logan's cabin. Ororo flew the jet and landed near Logan's cabin on the clear wide lake. His home sat right near a very beautiful view of it. He had even built a small dock. It surprised her how good his cabin looked. It was much larger then she thought it would be. Not anything like what she imagined.

The home was at least two stories high. Although the height was much larger then Ororo had ever seen. It shocked her that it looked like a professional crew had built it. Logan insisted he had done it himself. There were even skylights. Was that a windmill behind the house? She stared at that. Logan just smirked. There was a large covered wrap around porch. It even came with a large swing seat and rocker. Ororo stared at the still grinning Logan.

The landscaping was a wonder to her as well. Logan really did love gardens. It almost rivaled hers. The trees were a wonder. Large, lush and green. There were all sorts of blooming flowers and amazingly various fruit trees native to this climate. Ororo was wide eyed as Logan lifted her from the jet and on to the small pier he had behind his home.

He was smirking as he followed a curious Ororo. Her head couldn't stop turning everywhere. Logan handled their bags like they weighted nothing. He placed them on the porch before hitting a panel on the side of the door frame. Out popped a very modern looking keypad. Ororo rose an eyebrow. Logan smiled.

"Hey the crooks are really good up here too." Ororo rolled her eyes.

A low sound was emitted as she heard what sounded like locks opening. Logan grinned as he picked up their bags after opening the door. He nodded for a curious Ororo to enter. She was breathless. The high ceiling was amazing. There were large polished dark brown logs that stood out as decoration on the light colored ceiling. Then there were the windows. They were huge and allowed a great deal of sunlight to come in.

The second floor had a huge indoor balcony. Over their heads was the biggest bladed fan that Ororo had ever seen. Logan walked in behind her. He was near the wall. The bags sat neatly on the polished light wood colored floors.

He hit a button and the fan came on. It was nearly soundless. The air cooled inside the home almost instantly. Logan touched another button on the panel and Ororo watched as all around the high walls, small hidden vents opened. Taking out the stale warm air and making the home feel even cooler and smell even fresher then it already did.

Ororo had to give Logan a big smile. He returned it taking their bags up the large and carved stairwell to the big and high second floor. Ororo walked slowly behind him. She had a great view of the open air layout of the home as they walked up the stairs. She noted the large walk-in fireplace. The open air kitchen. It was big and very beautiful. She could see stainless steel items in there.

The fridge was huge. Larger then what they had at the school. The stove looked professional. The dinning area sat just outside the kitchen. A large wooden table hand made sat there with matching chairs. The living room was spacious as well and was that a study or library? There were large bookcases filled with books. Ororo was amazed that Logan had about ten large bookcases. They surrounded the study area. It was nearly as big as the mansions.

There was a closed door to the side of the home. She wondered what that was. She was too busy following Logan to a large guest bedroom. It pleased Ororo that there was a skylight right over the bed. The room was spacious and had an attached bath. Ororo loved the hand made bed. It showed that Logan knew his way around crafting wood products. The dressers and desk set all matched the bed.

Logan had made all the furniture. He looked almost bashful as Ororo praised his wonderful abilities with wood. The bathroom had an old fashioned claw foot tub. Logan let Ororo know he didn't make that or the toilet. He just refinished them after finding them in the junkyard. Ororo had to smirk. They both looked brand new and were spotless.

He showed her his room. It was bigger then his at the mansion. It was about the same size as her room here. His bath was similar as well. She laughed. He had a lot of dark colors in his room. His skylight was shaded. Logan explained that usually he just came here to sleep, fish, hunt and rest.

Ororo grinned and kissed his cheek before going back downstairs. They had to get the food they had brought with them from the plane. Logan smiled. He touched his cheek and ran down behind a happy Ororo.

After settling down after putting the food away. Ororo went to take a long bath. Logan went to work grilling some steaks and chicken. He pulled out some side dishes that Marie had pre-made for them. He sat the food aside as he finished. He placed it all in the large warming drawer he had in the kitchen. He needed a shower to freshen up too.

Ororo was downstairs before Logan. It gave her time to check out the home. It was lovely. It surprised her that it looked so inviting. Really she was shocked. The home was nothing like what she though she would find. The craftsmanship on the furniture was astounding. Logan knew his way around woodwork. It was simple but so beautiful.

She was under the impression that Logan would live in a cramped small cabin just big enough for one man, a bed and a TV. This was nothing like what she had thought. This was a home. It was welcoming. It made her long for her new home to be finished. Logan already had what Ororo always dreamed of.

She walked outside. The front porch had a great view of the other mountains surrounding the house. You could see the lake from it's side view. Clear crystal blue water. The air was fresh and the clear sky was picture perfect. Everything was green and filled with flowers. The scents were wonderful.

Ororo sat on the very cushioned and comfortable swing. She rocked gently looking at the sky. There were hawks and birds of all sizes flying by. Even a flock of geese flew by. A butterfly flew softly by her face. She laughed. Ororo was loving this. Clad now in a summer dress and her slide on slippers. She was enjoying the cool air and the beauty of the scene around her.

"Place makes you daydream don't it?" Logan stood in the doorway.

He was no longer in his jeans, tee shirt, boots and jacket. Instead he wore some beige linen pants, a lose looking white shirt and was barefooted. Ororo stared her mouth nearly popping open until she stopped herself.

"Logan without jeans. What happened?" Logan had to laugh at the look on Ororo's face.

"My cousin wants us to stop by after lunch. He's extended a dinner invite but I begged off until tomorrow for dinner. A short after lunch visit to see the family home is enough for today. I want ya to relax and enjoy the place." Ororo grinned.

"I can see why you enjoy your cabin so much Logan. This is amazing. I never dreamed you had so much talent to build a home like this. You could have easily built my house." Logan grinned joining Ororo on the swing.

"Yeah I know. But that would have meant that we would have no Gwen, no Maurice and no Jamal. Not to mention the younger twins making the rest of the girls happy. Why old XU would have nothing but unhappy and lonely mutant teenaged girls." Ororo laughed and bopped him on his head. Luckily the throw pillows on his swing were soft too.

"All right mountain man. We are courtin as you say so feed me." Ororo had a very prim and proper posture to her body as Logan laughed. He grabbed her and held her close. His lips near hers as he spoke lowly.

"Fine Darlin. But first ya gotta stop bopping me on my head and instead find other ways to persuade me." Ororo narrowed her eyes. She smirked at him.

"Okay Logan." She spoke in a whisper.

She pressed her lips to his and gave him a kiss that had Logan nearly pushing her down onto the swing and giving the wild life a show. Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck and shot her tongue into his mouth. Logan's eyes opened then shut as he got into the kiss. Then Ororo removed her lips and pushed away from Logan who was still holding her close. She smiled slyly and got up.

"Well. Do I get fed?" Logan had to clear his throat first.

"Darlin you kiss me like that and I'm moving heaven and earth for ya." Ororo laughed as she went inside. Logan adjusted his pants and followed.

Remy Lebeau was stunned. He had been left a message on his cell that his 'Stormy' would not be here to greet hm. He pulled up to the gate and was buzzed in.

He spotted Charles Xavier on the front porch. Along with several faces he remembered and more he did not. He parked his rambler by the porch stairs and got out. The youth he remembered as Peter came down and helped him remove his bags. Charles Xavier was smiling as he approached.

"Remy welcome back." Remy grinned.

His devil eyes caught the sight of a young woman with a white streak in her hair. She was lovely. Something about her eyes caught his. She looked at him curiously. Remy though her rather stunning really.

She was standing near the girl he remembered as Kitty. She looked older now too. All grown up almost. There was the one called Betsey and of course Warren. The wings were a dead give away. He recalled Stormy saying they were a couple now. They held hands. It figured.

There was also a very attractive dark brown skinned young woman. She was a belle but he noted two little ones giggling behind her. He saw no ring on her finger though. Then there was Bobby, the iceman. He recalled that boy was good for keeping drinks cold as well.

"Good to be back professor. I'm sorry it took so long for Remy to find his way back." Charles grinned. His eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure that now that you're back this will be an interesting summer." Remy smirked as an older but no less lovely brown haired woman came out followed by Hank.

"I see you have arrived all right old friend."

Hank came over and hugged him. Remy had to breath hard after Hank released him. A very attractive young brown skinned woman with very Asian looking eyes came out of the mansion and was by Hank's side in a heartbeat. Hank's face lit up.

"Allow me to introduce the love of my life. Cassandra Pennyworth. Otherwise known as Penny." Remy noted she glowed when Hank said 'love of my life.' He gallantly bent and kissed her hand. The professor jumped in.

"How remiss of me not to introduce the newest members of our school as well. We're like a little family around here now." He smiled.

He introduced Moira, Gwen and her two little ones. Gabe was more Gwen's child now every day. Then finally Marie. Remy noted she looked away from his eyes quickly. Not that he sensed any fear from her. She looked almost shy. He noted Bobby looked a little irked about the way Remy held on to Marie's hand. But Stormy had told him they had broken up some time ago didn't she?

Bobby soon went with Peter, lugging Remy's bags to his room. He saw the looks that passed between Kitty and Peter as they passed each other. He grinned. They are a couple now? That shocked him a little. The one called Marie excused herself as she and Gwen had lunch to prepare. Remy saw the side glance Marie gave him when she left. He grinned. She was a belle. Charles cleared his throat.

"Would you care to join me in my study? Lunch will be ready shortly." Remy flashed him a smile.

"But of course Charles. I would be delighted." Remy held the door for Charles as he motored inside.

Ororo hadn't stopped laughing since meeting Logan's 'cousin' Malcolm Stanley Howlett. The man was crazy. He was funny, witty and very charming. His wife was a hoot too. She and he had damn near pulled both she and Logan into bear hugs when they had exited Logan's old jeep.

The family home was the old family castle that they lived in. Just about ninety or so miles from Logan's cabin. The place was huge. It was a thirty-seven room castle. Malcolm and his wife Adele lived here with their seven children. Logan had nearly choked when he heard how many kids they had.

Malcolm had laughed stating the Howlett men were extremely potent and then he had winked at a stunned Ororo. Who fell out laughing as they all did. In fact Logan and Ororo were stunned to learn Adele was expecting again. Logan had even muttered asking if they were trying to fill up the rooms. Malcolm yelled out.

"Hell yeah! This place is less drafty with more people."

That had Ororo snickering until, she let out her laughs. Both of Logan's cousins were good natured about their ever increasing family. So far seven sons were born. Adele badly wanted a little girl. She was only thirty-six, so as Malcolm put it, they could keep trying if this eighth child came out a boy as well.

Logan had looked amazed that the seven sons looked like stair steps as they all lined up to greet him and Ororo. She had to laugh as Logan stared at what appeared to be clones of various ages of Malcolm.

The eldest son was Malcolm junior age fourteen, the second son was Archie age thirteen, the third son was Reginald age eleven followed by fourth son Anthony age ten, Robert six, Matthew four and Donnie the seventh son age two. They were all adorable.

His cousin was a big man like Logan. Muscled body and a head full of unruly thick black hair. The only thing missing was the mutton chops. You could tell he had on some hair product to keep his hair in place. His sons all had the same hair color, facial expressions and nose. Even the same eye color, gray like Logan's and his ears. Logan had given Ororo a rueful look when the boys all gasped at her.

The eldest being all of fourteen had gushed when he spotted Ororo. Logan laughed. The Howlett taste in women was there. Then the nanny's came to take the youngest children away. It was time for their naps. All the children were dismissed for play time.

Adele was a woman who could never be called small. She was tall like her husband. Meeting him eye to eye. She was a robust looking woman. Curvy more so then Ororo. Her hair was a deep dark brown. It was thick and wavy. Her skin tanned like her family's They enjoyed the summers in Alberta. Her face was lovely with deep dark blue eyes. A contrast to Ororo's sky blue ones. She was a woman who enjoyed her family, her life and what she did in her life.

Besides being a mom to seven boys, the wife of the Howlett clan head and the mistress in a large old castle. Adele was in charge of a large number of projects in the town. She was the head of several charities at the local parish, head of the gardening club's yearly contest and the sometimes tour guide for the castle when they opened the place for tours in the early spring. This was always done when the boys were either in school or daycare or with the nannies.

Adele did not like people gawking at her children. She was fierce about protecting her family from nosey news types looking for gossip. Ororo and Logan thought that strange until Malcolm burst into laughter stating his wife could be a real 'she devil' if she felt her cubs were threatened.

Ororo found herself astonished when she went outside to view the gardens with Adele. Logan and Malcolm had gone off to check out his game room. Something about a grand pool table was all Ororo heard. She went with Adele instead. She walked out onto the large balcony. Stunned was the only word that fit what she saw.

They had a real life sized maze. Made with high and healthy green shrubs. Ororo noted that several places in the maze had fountains, benches, play sets and picnic tables. Adele showed Ororo the view of it from this second floor balcony. More like a huge veranda due to it's size. It was a sight to see so many acres of land. A true castle setting.

The lifestyle of this family was a far cry from what Logan had lived through. It made Ororo proud of how at ease Logan appeared to be with his rediscovered family. It also explained his very refined table manners when they ate at Harry's II that first night. Small wonder he had such great taste in wine. Ororo smiled.

Adele wore a simple summer dress like hers. That pleased Ororo. Both women appeared to need little adornment to look good. Ororo just preferred her comfort over everything else. With the wind picking up you could see the small round belly beginning to show. Adele smiled as she looked at Ororo.

"I take it you and my cousin are getting serious?" Ororo looked at her oddly. Her eyes widening.

"Serious? Logan and I have just began courtin." Adele laughed as did Ororo.

"My dear Ororo if he used that word and the Howlett men do. Then know he is very serious." Ororo laughed until she noted Adele wasn't. She was smirking.

"Logan and I have just begun to start dating. He never struck me as wanting to become very serious. I mean he's just discovered his family and he now has a new life to look forward too." Adele grinned.

"And you think he wants to do so alone?" Ororo nearly stammered.

"No… Yes…No. I mean I don't think so. But Logan and I are just starting to date." Adele leaned in speaking lowly.

"Does your breath go away after he kisses you?" Ororo looked wide eyed.  
"Yes." Ororo replied almost in a whisper. Adele smiled.

She moved to a large serving cart. Pouring Ororo a large cool glass of iced tea. A maid had brought out the cart with the cool drinks. She handed a glass to Ororo before pouring herself one.

"Be prepared then. I knew Malcolm all of two months before I found myself in front of a justice of the peace. Seven months later Malcolm Junior was born followed closely by his brothers." Ororo gulped as she sipped some iced tea. Adele laughed.  
"Oh Ororo I'm not trying to frighten you. Just a heads up. Howlett men are single minded when they sense a mate." Ororo stared at her.  
"Mate? Logan could not…does not see me as a mate. Does he?" Adele laughed.

"My dear if he is courting you. It's already set in motion. Howlett men don't court any woman unless they're serious." Ororo eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of her head.

'Logan was serious about her? By the Goddess! What was all that with Jean then? Was that all about him chasing after his long dead Rose?' Ororo's head was starting to hurt she was thinking too hard. Adele placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder. She instantly calmed.

"Come along my dear one. I want to show you our much used nursery." Ororo felt her legs go numb. She even wobbled a little. Adele laughed as she glided Ororo indoors.

Remy was enjoying the lunch. The ladies had made a lovely spread of cold cuts and various salads due to the extremely warm weather. There were warm rolls and even bagels along with fresh fruit. Charles made mention that there was a heat wave now in effect. Remy was grateful for the air conditioning.

He was amused when he was introduced to the Handle brothers. The Belle Gwen was with Maurice. That was apparent. The two little ones adored him.

The little spit fire his Stormy always talked about named Jubilee was with the youngest of the brothers and several girls at the school seemed enamored of the remaining brothers.

He grinned. Marie was not among them. She seemed detached from the rest. She smiled as she helped Gabe and Cherry to the potato salad. Helping to place fresh fruit onto their plates as well. They were asking her about 'Mr. Logan.' Wasn't that the name of the Wolverine? His Stormy said something about his taking her to see a bare knuckle fight a few nights ago.

Remy smirked wiping his mouth. He was pretending to eat his food but was listening to what they were saying. Marie grinned at the two little ones and bent over to whisper to them.

"Mr. Logan and Ms. Ro are on a little mini vacation now. They went to met his family. They'll be back by Monday." The two little ones smiled. Eating their lunch pleased.

Remy let his eyes fall on Marie. She ate quietly and listened when Kitty and Peter spoke to her about the show they were going to see tonight. Bobby sat near one of the human teachers who had just come back from a quick trip to see her parents in New York. She had gone for a weekend.

Her name was Robin Front and she was a beauty as well. She had pretty blonde hair and light green eyes. Her skin was a rosy pink. The heat of the city had made her start to tan. She had a perk upturned nose. Her bottom lip was fuller then her top.

She smiled a lot at Bobby. She looked like a doll really. But Remy saw how she and Bobby were speaking with their bodies more then their mouths. Little touches here and there. They brushed shoulders and hands more then thrice.

Now he knew why Marie was so quiet. Bobby was with Ms. Front. Marie didn't look really upset. More like annoyed that she felt anything at all. As the table cleared. Remy hung back. Betsey told Gwen to take the now sleepy Gabe and Cherry with her and Maurice. The two now needed their naps. She would assist Marie with the cleanup. Warren was outside with the rest of the students.

The professor had everyone outside enjoying the pool. Hank and Penny were playing with the kids. Moira sat on the pools edge laughing. Gwen and Maurice returned to help out. Jubilee was swimming with Jamal. Bobby and Robin were playing water guns with the teens. Kitty and Peter were watching before they headed off for their show.

Betsey went to take out the trash to the can. Marie made sure the recycling bins were empty. Together they had cleared the table. Now she had to turn on the dish washer. She didn't see the tall man standing in the doorway. She smelled his cologne instead. Marie looked up with a start.  
Remy gave her his trademark grin. Marie swallowed. This man was out for no good. That smirk on his face told her so. Plus he was trying to listen to everything she was saying to Gabe and Cherry. Marie still had some of the Wolverine's senses about her. Ororo had said that he would stop at nothing to find out where she and Logan were. Marie looked him dead in his eyes.

"If yah wanna know about Ororo, yah gonna have to wait till she comes back."

Marie was flustered. He was good looking. She only got her accent this bad when she was nervous. She hated that. This past year alone she had improved her speech so much that most people on the phone had no idea where she came from. She ignored him as she went about cleaning up the kitchen.

He was smirking at her. He could see she was flustered. It enchanted him. He grinned wider.

"Ahh Mon Chere you wound poor Remy. I did not even ask you about my Stormy." Marie looked up from her spot at the counter.

"For the record. Ororo hates that name. She told me to tell yah that if yah used it." Remy laughed.

She had dropped most of her accent. She was calm as she went about wiping down the counter tops and cleaning up the kitchen. Betsey walked back in giving Remy a wary glare.

"Has he been pumping you for information as to where Ororo is?" Marie nodded.

"Not in so many words but I figured that's why he hung around. He overheard Gabe and Cherry asking me about Mr. Logan and Ms. Ororo." Betsey smirked.

"Same old Remy. Ro's a grown woman you know. What's good for the goose is good for the gander. So just mind your own business and wait until she's back next week."

With that Betsey pushed a stunned Remy out of the kitchen door way and closed the door.

"My mother always said I was good at throwing out the rubbish." She clapped her hands as if shaking off dirt. Marie stared at her and laughed out loud.

Ororo and Logan were enjoying the moonlit night. The view by the lake was wonderful. Logan had helped Ororo to make a nice fish dinner after they had managed to leave his loving cousins. Both had had a great time. Logan was bowled over by their welcoming attitudes towards him and Ororo.

He was pleased how his cousin had told him to not let that beautiful, lovely and kind hearted young woman get away. Now here he was relaxing with a full belly on the wrought iron bench he had installed near the lake.

Ro was laying next to him on the cushioned bench. It was another old find of Logan's. He'd refinished it to a shiny Black finish and made it rust proof. The bench was longer then most and large enough for a man of Logan's girth to lay down on.

He'd outfitted it with weather proof cushions for the summer months and found it was the perfect place for him and Ro to lay on after a big dinner. She was nearly on top of him falling asleep. The view of the sun setting over the lake was breath taking. The cool night air was lulling her into unconsciousness.

The fish, cornbread and his special veggie salad topped with more fixings then anyone ever saw had filled up her stomach. Now Ororo had to fight to keep her eyes open. The comfort of resting in Logan's arms and the warm of his body made that damn near impossible. The cool air on this summer night made her sleepy.

This was not the plan Logan had for tonight. He was hoping for a romantic evening for his lady love. But he was happy. He looked at Ororo's sleeping face. She was smiling again in her sleep. He loved that she even looked serene as she slept. Who wouldn't mind waking up to someone who smiled in their sleep.

His cousin had been adamant that Logan not blow it with that beauty. Malcolm had been serious when he stated that Ororo was the perfect match for him. As he put it just look at her and how she affected him. He even asked him.

"Don't you feel it? That inner voice that screams when she's near you? I felt it like a siren going off in my head just two minutes after meeting my Adele. I had to respectfully court her for a whole two months in order to convince her to marry me. The Howlett men know their life mates when they sense them." Logan had nearly choked on the fresh ale he had given him.

They had been in the game room. It was huge with a full bar and several beer taps that were home brews that Malcolm made. They were pretty damn good too. Then somehow after a few games of pool and beer the conversation had drifted to marriage and children.

Logan smirked as Ororo cuddled up in his arms and snored lightly. He was pleased that they liked Ororo. Even Adele had winked at him when they found the ladies in the nursery.

Ro had been admiring the tiny little baby outfits that the last son had grown out of. She had looked so misty eyed fingering the crib. It made him wonder. Ororo no doubt wanted a family and children. After Forge she thought that was done for good. Now he figured she maybe could feel what he did.

They fit so well together. She made him laugh and feel lighter. Like his past never happened. He liked that feeling. She laughed more with him as well. He saw how her eyes twinkled when she spotted him as he entered the room.

Yeah they were falling hard. Just watching Malcolm and Adele showed him what he and Ro could be like in the future. Married for all these years with seven kids and one on the way and still they looked at each other like nobody else mattered.

He liked that. He got comfy as Ororo shifted on his body. He needed some sleep too. Besides his perimeter defenses were up. Nobody and nothing was going to disturb them if they slept outside tonight.

Charles sat with Hank, Penny and Moira on the patio in the backyard. All four held amused expressions on their faces. Remy Lebeau had been quite the new addition. He was subtly trying to pump information as to where Ororo went with the Wolverine from not only Marie, Betsey, Kitty and Peter.

He even tried Jubilee, Jamal, Bobby, young Artie and several other students. Only Gwen had told him that perhaps he should allow his sister to enjoy her life as he no doubt had while in his native New Orleans. Hank had overheard Gwen and had choked on his mid-day tea when Remy was too dumbstruck to reply.

The Cajun has merely shrugged his shoulders and walked out into the woods to watch the home that was being built for Ororo. Moira had a truck load of furniture delivered. Not too mention the personal designer who was there with her crew placing every Knick Knack in its proper place.

Ororo would be pleasantly surprised. Moira had looked at Ororo's room from top to bottom. Now the home would reflect Ororo and her style and grace. Moira sat in deep conversation with Penny. The two women got along so well it startled Charles. Even Hank was thunderstruck that the two had hit it off so fast.

They'd bonded over the design of Ororo's new home. The Handle brothers were making strides getting everything done and ready and under the time they had said. It pleased Charles to see how well his mutant students and non-mutant teachers and construction crew were getting along.

He smiled at a happy Hank. This summer would be special. Hank had gotten Penny the ring. The air was alive with an undercurrent of anticipation. Moira gave Charles a wink when Hank went to drab at a drop of tea that fell on Penny's skirt. She smiled at her love and he at her. Moira grinned as Charles sipped more tea.

Remy walked in the woods. He had passed the crew and trucks parked near the new boathouse. This was the home they nearly had finished now for his Stormy. He was livid and trying not to show it. She was off somewhere with the Wolverine. No one would tell him where. They weren't on a mission so why the mystery?

He knew it was Betsey. She never really liked him. She always gave him those cutting looks. She was distrustful of his closeness to Storm. Didn't care for his accent. He knew she really didn't care for his eyes. He had tried to charm her years ago when they'd first met. She shot him down like a rocket launcher. She was hard and cold when she spoke to him after his failed seduction of her.

"Listen you sand pit crawling snake from the bayou. If you ever come on to me again I will personally make sure you are in an never ending loop where you're married to the ugliest shrew on earth and she's about to cut off your manhood and fry it on a grill. Don't you ever try your wormy charms on me again!"

She had walked off then. Remy steered clear of her for a while. Even Storm had refused to speak to him for a week after Betsey told her about his failed seduction. She didn't want her brother using her best friend as a bed warmer. If he wasn't serious he should leave her alone. He rolled a cigarette and smoked it.

He heard the giggling sounds of young women. He recognized one as Kitty, then the other as Marie and the third and fourth as Gwen and the ill recalled Betsey.

"Really Marie I am amazed at how well you're dealing with Bobby and Robin being together. I would have clocked her with a left hook and punched him with my right."

The other ladies were laughing. Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"Really Betsey I don't care for Bobby anymore. I stopped caring a long time ago. I knew when I came back from visiting my parents with Logan that it was over. I was glad for this inhibitor Hank made, but I knew Bobby wasn't for me." Kitty sighed. Sitting up on the blanket the girls shared.

"Of course he wasn't. The creep actually had the gull to kiss me less then a week after you had left. I creamed him with my right hook too. Although I think Pete's holding him up in the air for nearly an hour warning him to stay away from me helped."

The girls all giggled. Gwen shook her head. Her hair in a French braid to fight the heat.

"I'm just stunned to learn this place is like a walking talking soap opera. Never a dull moment or a new couple emerging." Gwen cast her eyes at Marie. Marie looked behind her.

"Uhh ..Gwen in case you hadn't noticed I don't have any man in my life. I'm the only one here without someone. Bobby and I maybe friends now but that's all we are or ever will be. He's got a woman. I don't have a man." Betsey snorted. Gwen grinned covering her eyes as the sun moved across their shaded spot.

"Oh yeah like that Remy guy doesn't have his eyes following you every time he sees you. It's like if you enter any room he's in. He forgets how to talk, because he's too busy staring at you. That man is struck!" Marie sat with her mouth wide open. That made Kitty and Betsey laugh.

"He is not! And he does no such thing! Why I hardly know the man. He doesn't even know me. Why would he even look at me? He's just trying to get information on Ororo." Kitty smirked.

"That maybe, but he does look at you every time he sees you. It's like he's under some spell. If Marie walks by he has to stare. He actually gawks at you. I think he's struck." Marie looked at Kitty as if she'd grown two heads. Betsey and Gwen were laughing.

"Darling girl perhaps you're just not used to such a man like Remy Lebeau paying you so much attention. That Cajun is a smooth operator and believe me he will try to get into your pants at the first opportunity that presents itself." Marie looked shocked.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe yah just said that." The other two were howling. Mostly because her accent was slipping. Marie looked flustered and was turning red faced. Betsey grinned.

"Oh come on Marie you're a big girl. You know what that swap rat wants. He stares at your nubile young body every time he sees you walking by or seated somewhere. I swear the man looks at you like a happy meal. That Cajun has a one track mind. And since his 'Stormy' is not here to distract him, you are." Marie looked put out. Kitty was fighting the giggles.

"Please Marie it's not like you don't know what he wants. You did date Bobby after all. The Ice man who was over the moon when Hank made the inhibitor. As I recall you two were out of sight for a week before we saw you guys again. Bobby had that goofy grin plastered on his face. You on the other hand just looked starry eyed." Marie was red faced. Gwen chimed in.

"You do know that the walls at Xavier's are really paper thin. I mean I could hear Kitty and Peter just about every night. I had to get Maurice to add that sound deafening foam stuff to my walls." Kitty was gasping for air as Betsey and Marie were laughing out loud. Gwen went on.

"You two really are very loud. It's very disturbing to hear, 'Oh Petey Petey!' every night." Kitty was nearly sinking into the ground. Using her powers to melt away from them. Marie cried out.

"Oh so now you can dish it out but you can't take it. You get your butt back on this blanket and take your own medicine." Betsey was howling. Gwen stared at her.

"I wouldn't laugh too loud Ms. Wingman. Higher, higher!" Gwen did a bad British accent. Betsey almost spit up as the girls all laughed at her horrified face.

"I though our room was sound proofed." She nearly choked out. Before stating.

"Besides I wasn't yelling higher." Marie smirked.

"Well I guess your beau and his brothers will have more work to do at the mansion after all now." Gwen laughed.

"I'm so glad that I had my room sound proofed. I don't want Cherry or Gabe ever to hear me and ask. 'Mommy why were you yelling at Maurice last night?' How humiliating would that be? Having to explain the birds and the bees to a five and three year old." Kitty smirked.

"Just imagine that talk with Logan trying to tell you about it." Marie looked stunned. Kitty laughed.

"Not me poor Jubilee. Logan had the talk with her when he found her in the mall shortly after coming here remember. She was a late bloomer and at fourteen her friend showed up." Marie laughed.

"I remember. Poor Jubilee was in tears. Logan scared her so bad she though she would die if any boy ever spoke to her after that. He had her believing you could get a baby from shaking their hands now that she was maturing. I had to get Ororo to talk to her so she could get to sleep that night. Jubilee even jumped when Artie and Gerald had told her hello that day and accidentally brushed her hand. Logan is so bad. I couldn't believe he would frighten that poor child like that." Gwen laughed.

"From what I hear he has a lot of nerve. The Wolverine was quite the ladies man. Lately though he seems to be a one woman man. I understand that things are going well with him and Ororo. To take her to met his family is a big step." Kitty and the rest grinned. Betsey smiled.

"Why Gwen yes it is. Meeting a man's family usually means that things are heating up. So how goes your new relationship with Mrs. Handle? Our dear Maurice's mother." Gwen gave them a rueful look.

"It goes fine." She rolled her eyes at Betsey.

"Maurice and I are taking our relationship slowly." Marie cleared her throat.

"Right and a year from now you'll be Mrs. Maurice Handle and about three years from now Jubilee will be Mrs. Jamal Handle." The ladies all laughed as Remy silently stalked away.

So Stormy went to met Logan's relatives. This was news. No doubt things were heating up between his Stormy and the Wolverine. She didn't even tell her padnat where she was going this week. Remy grinned. He needed to take a trip to see the professor.

Ororo and Logan were invited for breakfast with the Howletts. Logan was overwhelmed when he saw the large family at breakfast. It made Ororo giggle when two year old Donnie climbed into Logan's lap and would not leave until Logan had to help feed the child his breakfast.

Malcolm had told him if Donnie liked you, you were welcome in the Howlett home anytime. He was the one Howlett that they used to judge for if any new person was to be accepted into their clan. Logan liked the little guy. He was friendly and took to Ororo like she was his mom. The nanny had to be dismissed for the rest of the day because Donnie had fallen for Ororo.

He wouldn't let go of her hand and stuck to her all day as they toured the castle and grounds. Malcolm Junior was still too dumbstruck by Ororo's looks to not stammer and stutter as all young boys do when infatuated with a woman.

Malcolm Junior was at those teenage awkward years. His body changing and hair showing like peach fuzz on his face. The others were doing a little better. They were good natured like their parents and enjoyed the game of football the men all played in the large open lawn several feet from the castle.

It had shocked Logan that his Family had a royal crest. It seems that one of the Howlett ancestors was knighted by a king of England and thus the name came with a title. Malcolm, when in England was Lord Malcolm and Adele became Lady Adele. Both thought that was a hoot. Nobody here gave a damn.

The never used the titles when home with the family and staff. Even the town never addressed them that way. Both preferred the laid back way they lived even in a castle. Logan had to snicker. He has royalty in his family. Shoot! Chuck was gonna have a cow when he told him.

They had stayed all day for lunch and dinner as well. Begging off spending the night as Malcolm and Adele wanted. Logan drove Ororo back to his cabin that night. They were seated on the porch swinging and watching the stars. Last night they had slept on the bench by the lake. Both had woken up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun just rising. It had felt great.

Ororo was laughing at the many instant pictures that Adele had of all of them in various poses. A lot of pictures of the football game the guys had all played. The youngest ones even cheering on the sidelines. A few with the smiling Donnie hugging both Logan and Ororo. Many of the young Howletts' grinning and posing for the camera.

All the boys were cheering the game who weren't in it except for Donnie. He had sat on Ororos' lap and kissed her all over her face. Adele had laughed at how sweet her youngest was with Ororo. He was under her spell. Ororo loved the little man herself.

He was chubby with his stubby hands and legs. His thick curly and wavy dark hair was as unruly as his dad's but soft and sweet smelling. He was so cute. Those big bright gray eyes laughed with happiness and cheer every time he gurgled some odd sentence to her.

Some of his words made sense most did not. Adele laughed stating that all of her sons had a way with language. As boys they were slower then little girls who do things faster. Adele longed for a little girl just so she could show her brothers how to get things done in a timely fashion.

Like walking, talking and potty training. Donnie had just finished his training after a whole year of his refusing to get on the odd looking thing. That had been just what his older brothers had done as well. Ororo had laughed just thinking about it. Logan grinned.

His family had accepted them both. Dinner had been the kicker. Malcolm was intrigued when both told him about Xavier's school. Adele was overjoyed. They wanted their eldest to attend a school like Xavier's because the reputation was so good. That had stunned Logan. He deftly explained that it was a school for mutants. Both of his cousins laughed. Malcolm taking in his and Ororo's confused looks to explain.

"Adele is a mutant as well as I. She does not have a great power nor do I. She just has the ability to calm people. Reassure them if ya will. It was one of the reasons I fell so much in love with her." Adele blushed as Malcolm continued.

"She merely has to touch you and you feel a calming that comes over you. Me being a Howlett, well let's just say I could slam dunk the British army when angered. In my youth I did manage to get into quite a few scraps.." Adele cleared her throat at this. Both looked at each other and laughed. Adele spoke then.

"I met the love of my life here when we were both twenty-one. It was just a week before my twenty-second birthday and two days until his. I was back packing with my best friend Cleo. We stopped at a bar in the town. Malcolm was there looking awful. He had just finished fighting two large men and beating them senseless. I thought he was a brute who liked beating men down until the bar owner told me he had saved a young women from the unwanted advancements of those two men."

Ororo and Logan gave Malcolm a grateful look. It shocked Logan that Malcolm looked bashful with his wife's praise. Adele kept talking.

"Well Cleo and I came into the bar to use the ladies and were on our way back out when I bumped into this man now covered in blood and bruises. He looked at me with those gray eyes of his and I froze. It was as if time stood still for me. I was locked into his eyes. It took Cleo to grab my arm and pull me from him. Anyway my friend and I walked out to the town's square where this group of young boys started catcalling at us. We ignored them of course.." Malcolm broke in.

"Ya should have seen them. Adele and her friend, these two tall shapely young women in jean shorts and tank tops with backpacks. They turned quite a few heads that day. Even mine." Malcolm smirked wiggling his eyebrows as he spook. Adele bopped him on his head. Ororo looked at Logan who grinned. Adele went on.

"Anyway we ignored these young men but they just kept on catcalling at us. I made the mistake of dropping a small travel book I was reading that told us about the places to see in Alberta. I was born and reared in Montreal. This was my first trip to Alberta." She smiled as if recalling the fun she had back then/ Malcolm cleared his throat as Adele went on.

"Forgive me I was recalling my youth.. Well as I dropped it one young man grabbed it. Refusing to give it back. In fact the group of them used the book to throw back and forth between them to keep me from getting it. Cleo was asking one of the locales where the peace officers were. But before that even happened out steps Malcolm." Adele gave her husband a rueful look. He wiggled his brows at her.

"Who grabbed the book in midair and returns it to me. He was all washed up in a clean shirt. One young man tried to get in his face and all I remember is his anger. His eyes got darker and he grabbed the young man by his neck and held him against a stone wall in the square." Logan and Ororo stared at each other.

"Well I saw that things were going to escalate and so I touched Malcolm on his shoulder and talked softly to him. He dropped the young man who ran with his friends and looked at me. His eyes were gray again and he smiled at me. I recall that my friend Cleo was standing there rolling her eyes and shaking her head. It shocked me later when she told me that we both had this goofy look on our faces and she knew the rest of our backpacking trip through Canada was over." Malcolm grinned.

"I looked into those soulful blue eyes and was lost. I knew right then this was the woman for me. She calmed me so fast it shocked and stunned me. It was as if the beast inside was calm now. It was at peace." Logan nearly choked on the sip of wine he had. Ororo had to pat his back. Malcolm and Adele grinned.

"I take it lad that you have the Howlett blood line in you?" Logan nearly choked out a yes. Malcolm went on.

"Then you should know that the line was started by a man named Creed. He fathered a lad you're named after but he also fathered another before his death by the sister of the lord's wife. Seems the two sisters married the two Howlett brothers. Her son was a mutant as was the son by her late sister." Both Ororo and Logan sat looking stunned.

"I am a direct descendant of that the sisters child. For centuries the men of this family have been born with the ability to have superior strength from the super hard bones we have. We heal faster then most as well. I seldom if ever get ill as do our boys. Also we have the beast within us. Many have believed us to be cursed by a werewolf. I think of it more or less as blessed." Logan was silent. Ororo held his hand under the table.

"The wolf within enables us to find our soul mates and won't rest until we do. I found that after I won my Adele's heart I was able to sleep better, breath better and live better. My clan grew as did my happiness. Her love keeps me strong. I used to curse my genes before I met my Adele. I had such a temper I thought I would end up dead before I ever lived. My parents died young you see." Logan looked at Ororo. She gave him a weak smile.

"I only had them for a short while. They died in a plane crash over Scotland when I was just eight. My elder sibling my sister Janet was with them. She was only ten. It was a business trip for my Da, but I was too ill to go. One of the few times I ever was. I was approaching my thirteenth birthday. The mutation was about to emerge. I had to stay here with my nanny. The family all died in that plane crash and I was raised by the family solicitor who was my late mother's brother. He tried as best he could but the man was never good with children. I was too much for him. He died of a heart attack when I turned eighteen. I was on my own after that.." Adele held his hand and squeezed it.

"That is until my Adele." Ororo smiled at Logan.

The shock on his face was evident. Malcolm was a direct descendant of a man who was Logan's half brother and cousin? This news was amazing and unbelievable. Apparently the late James Howlett from all those years ago had fathered no real heir from his loins. Only Creeds bloodline survived. The sister was the wife of Howlett's younger brother.

Rumor had it that many knew the child wasn't his including him. He had a preference for men. Today he would be considered Gay. Back then it was kept quiet.

That news had stunned Logan and Ororo. The sham marriage had an heir who was never a Howlett but accepted never the less. Adele explained that every family had secrets and the Howletts were no exception. Too say the evening was an eye opener was to say the sky wasn't blue on a clear sunny day.

He gathered Ororo in his arms. Now what was tomorrow going to bring. Ororo snuggled him in her sleep. He could get used to this was all Logan thought as he settled himself down with Ro and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or their characters. I only own my characters and this story. I make no money from this and that truly is what sucks the most when you write about what you love!

Simple Dreams

Chapter 8

Ororo looked up at Logan's face as they swung back and forth.

"Still trying to get your head wrapped around all that happened tonight." Logan looked at the woman in his arms. She was grinning. He kissed her softly and hugged her.

"Yeah. I still can't believe Victor Creed's old man fathered the Howlett clan. His blood is the only bloodline left. My cousin knows it because it's a family secret and it explains why we all have the beast within." Ororo sighed as she snuggled into Logan's chest.

"Yet it didn't stop Malcolm and Adele from falling in love and having a family. It never stopped any of the men or women in your family. They all went on living with it and never letting it stop them from doing so." Logan smirked as he wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"You're right Ro. They didn't let anything stop them from living and loving." He kissed the top of her head.

Ororo was wearing her hair loose. Logan was breathing her in. She knew why. She understood her scent calmed him. Even Adele had mentioned that Logan seemed to be calmer when sniffing her scent. The shock of learning that the family was basically a family of mutants was strange but in a way normal to Ororo. It explained a lot about Logan. Even to Logan.

Remy felt like his face would fall off. He had rushed back to the mansion to talk to Charles, only to be waylaid by Hank. The furry mutant was all nerves. He wanted Remy's advice on a romantic setting to purpose to his lady. Being a true Cajun Remy had to advise the man.

Now he wished he hadn't. Hank was so anal that Remy was chumping at the bit. Every word of advice was gone over with a fine tooth comb. Hank was even going over the notes he had taken. Who did that? Remy just stared. How did this man ever get that woman? Was she as bad as him? God help the world if they ever reproduced.

Betsey was with Warren seated on the balcony of their room. She was smirking after overhearing Hank getting advise from Remy. She could hear the exasperation in Remy's voice as he slowly and with some malice told Hank several times how to set the mood for a romantic French dinner. Hank had the good sense to want to have the meal catered.

She still couldn't drop the grin she wore. Warren was relaxing after the play time with the kids. His wings were folded neatly on his back as he was falling asleep. Betsey grinned. Maybe there was a way of making the Cajun's stay here at the school a fun time until Ororo returned. She would have a talk about it tonight.

Kitty and Peter were having a great time at the show that Allison Blair put on. Known as the Dazzler she was sensational on stage. Her opening act was a woman known as Vixen. She had a phenomenal voice. Her range was off the charts. She sang a mixture of gospel and soul songs that blew the crowd away.

The concert had been incredible. Dazzler had been amazing but Vixen had been awe-inspiring. The tall curvy woman was from Africa. She was beautiful. With her short cropped dark black curly hair, deep dark chocolate skin and those features of high cheekbones, fine strong nose, oval shaped luminous dark brown eyes and those full soft lips.

She had captured the crowd with just her standing under the spotlight. She wore a sleeveless peach colored gown that clung to her tall curvy body. Her first song had made the crowd silent. She started out singing an old gospel song. 'Peace be still.' Both Kitty and Peter were shocked when she sang so lowly at first and then built up the tempo as her voice rose to highs that defined logic. The choir that backed her up was amazing as well. She had a six octave vocal range.

She even did a cover of India Aerie's 'Cocoa Butter for My Heart.' Kitty loved that song. Vixen sang it like an old standard. Shocking the crowd with how well the song sounded in a brisk up tempo mode. Then she slowed it down to the way India Aerie sang it. Kitty knew she was buying it on ITunes ASAP. Peter was stunned when the crowd started singing along with her to 'You are My Friend.' It was a classic that Peter loved. It always reminded him of how he felt about being an X-men.

Then she did Nina Simone's 'My baby just cares for me.' Kitty and Peter both grinned. That was one of Logan's favorites. He played it nearly every Sunday when he was in the garage. Peter felt Vixen should be in any movie about Nina Simone. Any movie about Nina deserved a real singer to portray her. Kitty agreed. Vixen's voice was amazing.

Yet when she sang a rendition of Chaka Khan's 'I'm every woman.' She had the crowd on their feet after just six songs. Dazzler was great but everyone was abuzz about Vixen. Peter was still talking about it as they entered the mansion. They were amazed to see Marie and Jewel watching TV in the rec. room. Both waved to them as they headed for the kitchen.

Kitty had to get some junk food. Both were stunned to see an animated Hank pacing too and fro talking about something. While a passed out and sleeping Remy was slouched in a chair near the counter. Kitty slammed the fridge door. Remy nearly fell out of his chair. He looked wide eyed around him. Peter was smirking. Kitty hiding a giggle. Hank was still looking at some notes and talking about equations and algorithms.

Remy held his finger to his lips and snuck out the door. After about twenty minutes of trying to hold it in. Kitty and Peter fell into laughter. Peter nearly choking on his breath. Hank spun around to them as if he were not even aware they had walked in.

"Good lord. Don't you two have a concert to go too?" Kitty and Peter looked at each other and smirked.

"We just got back Doctor McCoy." Peter had a hard time keeping a straight face. Hank looked at his watch. Then looked for the missing Remy.

"Oh my stars and garters." He muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. Both Peter and Kitty looked at each other and laughed out loud.

Remy barely made it into the rec room when he heard Hank behind him. He closed the door silently and locked it. That's when he felt eyes on him. He turned. There sat Marie all alone with a bowl of popcorn. Dressed in shorts and a short tank top. Barefooted. She sat with her legs folded on the sofa. Looking at him oddly with the clicker in her hand. She stared at him before speaking.

"Why did you lock that door? We never lock the door ever. The professor doesn't like that." She got up and unlocked it. She returned to her seat. Remy smirked. She was feisty.

"Well Chere if he don't like it locked then why does it have a lock on it? Shouldn't he have it removed? Non?" Marie rose her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe you should take that up with the professor and not me. I just live here and I live by the rules. The professor gave us all handbooks on the rules of this mansion. I'm sure yah got one. So yah should read it."

She clicked off the TV. Grabbed her bowl and left. Remy watched her leave. He liked that one. She had fire in her blood. That he could tell. Dressed in those cute little shorts just made her look even more appealing. Those sleek long legs and barefooted too. He liked Marie. He loved that streak in her hair for some reason.

With the full head of wayward bright brown colored curls it made her look wild. That appealed to Remy. But Ororo did say the Wolverine was very close to Marie. They were like father and daughter. So the beast had a weak spot. Marie would be interesting to get to know.

Logan was up and about in the cabin. For some reason he woke up before dawn. He could hear Ororo's slight breath as she slept peacefully in her bed. They had sat on the swing for some time last night. It had relaxed Logan and made him see what he kinda always did. He just felt better with Ororo near him.

Today and tonight was going to be all about them. He had called his cousin who had laughed out loud. He was wondering when Logan would ask him nicely that he have some time alone with his lady. Malcolm was up earlier then Logan. He usually got up to get things done to allow Adele some hours of sleep.

Seven boys took it's toll on a woman expecting, even with three nannies. The Howlett men were a handful. Logan had to smirk. He even grinned picturing Ororo with a belly full with his pup. It made him shiver.

Hell he was already thinking of kids? He needed to clear his head. He took a run around the lake to do so. Ororo was still blissfully asleep in her bed. The heavy meal and warm night had done her in. Plus she had a lot of fun playing with Donnie and the rest of his brothers. Logan took a long shower and decided to make her a healthy breakfast.

He figured a nice sunlit meal outside would help to set the mood. 'Courtin' to a Howlett man was serious business. He pulled out some very rare French wine he kept stored in the cellar below the kitchen. He even went out to the windmill. His baby powered the entire cabin.

He made sure the windmill was in good working order. He pulled out Ororo's favorite veggies for lunch. Marie had told him how she liked Cesar salad the most. Logan would make a big one with some of her watermelon ice cream for dessert. He even pulled out the roast chicken he had to just heat up and baste with the flavored juices.

Gwen had made sure to pack the basting brush. She told Logan to have it cook for at least thirty minutes and then serve it hot and steaming. Her wiggled eyebrows had Logan laughing himself silly. Even Maurice who was helping to pack the food was snickering at his girlfriends none too subtle hints at how to set the mood.

Logan figured at his age he could have written a series of books on how to seduce a woman. Maybe not considering he'd spent most of his life killing people. He knew about Mariko but didn't have much of any real memory of her. The women he met that he did recall, were always either easy or just the kind you slept with once and never looked back. Ororo didn't fit either category. Nope she was the lifetime gal. The one you wanted to spend the reminder of your life with no matter how long. Logan grinned.

With his hearing he heard her as she stirred and slowly rose out of bed heading to the bathroom. Ororo had taken a long bath last night. He had smelled the candles and the rich scent of the vanilla flavored bath salts she used. He liked her natural scent of fresh rain, but the vanilla seemed to be the icing on the cake when he inhaled her. It always made him linger near her. The scent always drew him close to her. He set to work making her breakfast. Logan pulled out the eggs, bacon and bread. He would cook her favorite of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

Ororo woke up refreshed. She washed up and put on clean underwear standing at her closet wondering what she would wear today. Outside the sky was beautiful. A blue sky and clean white clouds set with golden yellow sunlight. Birds chirped and butterflies flew past her open windows. The lake was clear and beautiful. Ororo glanced down and spotted Logan setting up the large picnic table outside for breakfast. She looked at her wardrobe.

Her eyes glided to a plain light blue summer dress made from a light muslin material. It had thin straps and was more fitted to her figure. It was less willowy then most sundresses. It offset her brown skin and went well with the taupe sandals that she donned.

Ororo let her hair stay loose and merely added some small earrings and two bangles on her arm. She came downstairs just as Logan was walking back in to get the tea and coffee. He smiled.

"Hey Darlin didn't want to wake ya too early." Ororo grinned.  
"You didn't. I woke up after having the most wonderful sleep. I see why you love this cabin. The clear mountain air lulls me into a peaceful rest." Logan smirked.

Ororo took the teapot and he carried the coffee pot to the table outside.

"Glad to know you like the cabin." Ororo smiled shyly as she placed the teapot on the iron inlays that were part of the table.

"I love this cabin Logan. It is so much you. Simple and yet complex. Rugged and beautiful. It is so your home. Warm and inviting and yet complete with defense systems to keep out any unwanted visitors." She smiled. Logan was almost blushing. Inside he was elated.

"So ya love the cabin uhh?" Ororo nodded her head. Logan approached her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Good I think the cabin loves you as well." Ororo looked in Logan's eyes and grinned. She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and softly kissed him.

"I'm so very pleased to hear that. I feel that this cabin and I were meant to be." Logan grinned.  
"I've have to agree with you on that one Darlin." He kissed her back. Their kiss grew longer as they stood lip locked. After about five minutes the smoke alarm went off. Ororo slowly pulled back from Logan's lips.  
"I believe the toast is burning." Logan grinned.

"Yeah. Lets'let it burn." Ororo smiled into his kisses.

Remy was outside and walking swiftly. He'd heard that Logan and Ororo were off somewhere in Canada. This he heard as the young girl named Jewel was walking with her beau, one of the Handle twins. They were wondering if the two had grown closer. That had made Remy pause before he lit up his cigarette.

Stormy never mentioned that she and the Wolverine were growing serious. He took their closeness as friendship. Why wouldn't his Stormy tell him about any budding romance with the Wolverine? What would a cultured Pearl like his Stormy even see in a man most described as more animal then human? That man could never appeal to his Stormy?

Remy sucked on his smoke as he plopped down near the lake and relaxed. He figured that the teenagers got it wrong. They were mistaking his Stormys' kindness towards the Wolverine as something more. There was no romance there. His Chere had higher tastes then a feral like wolverine. He sat back enjoying the cool breeze that came from the lake. This time of the day was best for catching the air.

He looked up as he spotted the one called Marie walking in the opposite direction. She had her hair loose again and was playing with some of the smallest members at the school. The giggling could be heard from where he sat and luckily for him the high shrubs kept him hidden from their view. Marie looked to be having fun chasing the little ones around the lawn and making them squeal in delight.

Remy grinned. The Belle was good with children. They responded to her. He had been told about her powers. Hank had made an inhibitor for her to wear. It was now so small Remy barely saw the thin choker on her neck. It allowed Marie to play and enjoy a regular life having the human touch. Remy smiled. That was important. No one could live without the human touch. Besides that Bobby was a fool. Marie was a fine looking young woman. He felt her eyes were beautiful. They were the windows to her soul. He grinned.

Ororo found herself being kissed to the point of losing all reason. She and Logan had mostly foregone breakfast and were basically necking like two teenagers. It was childish, silly and so very wrong. But damned if they weren't enjoying it. In between attempting to eat they could not break their lip lock for more then twenty minutes. Enough time to eat and then resume their necking session. Logan was making her knees weak and her stomach flutter. She got the impression she was doing the same to him as well.

Then the phone rang. Logan actually sighed in her mouth on the fourth ring. Whoever it was was not hanging up. Ororo pushed Logan from her gently.

"I feel you should answer that call. Whoever is calling will not give up." Ororo spoke even as Logan was planting kisses all over her face and neck. Finally he sighed deeply.

"Damn." The phone kept ringing.

"Ya right." He untangled himself from her.

He picked up the phone as he entered the back door. The bench they were on found Ororo creating a small wind for herself to cool off and trying to catch her breath. She heard Logan make a loud sound as he spoke on the phone. Ororo sat up straight before getting up. Logan came back out grinning like a the cat that got the carney.

"Well looks like ole Chuck just give us another week's vacation." Ororo give Logan a curious look.

"Why would the professor do that?" Logan grinned as he sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Seems like Mrs. Grey got her voice back and Scott is hot footing it back to the mansion with Jean. Mr. Grey had secured a full time nurse for his wife as he had to go to Europe on an assignment." Ororo looked elated then confused.

"I'm so happy to hear she is now doing so well. It's pleasing to know Scott and Jean are coming back for the semester but I thought Mr. Grey was retired?" Logan snorted.

"He was but as soon as his wife regained her speech he took up some offer from a news blog to go cover some stories in Europe for them. Anything is better then being stuck in the house with Mrs. Grey." Ororo bopped him on his head. Logan rubbed it and then kissed her.

Charles Xavier sat at his desk grinning. Scott and Jean were already on their way back to the mansion. They had enjoyed a great honeymoon only to have it marred by the health scare of Mrs. Grey. Now with her health restored so swiftly they were returning to the school as newlyweds and pleased to get on with their new married life. Charles laughed. Jean had been over the moon to hear that Logan and Ororo had gone off together to meet his relatives. Even Scott sounded pleased. No doubt the influence of Jean.

He gazed out of his windows and spotted Remy seated now on the large rock near the wooden glen in the backyard. He was staring intently at Marie who was making flower crowns for the heads of the youngest members of the school. He sighed. Perhaps there was a way to get Gambit off his hunt to find out where Ororo had gone with Logan. He winced. Although he knew it would be one where Logan himself would not be pleased.

He glanced again at Remy. Who now was making his way over to Marie and the children. Luckily Gwen and Maurice came out as Betsey and Warren followed. Every one was sporting the flower crowns that Marie had made. Now even Remy was given one by Cherry who giggled and danced around with the other children as he modeled it for them.

Logan would not be pleased that Remy was interested in Marie. Daughter to him or not, the feral man always felt that Marie was more like a child to him no matter what. Even Robert Drake found that out. Shortly after he and Marie had broken up. Robert had taken to hiding out from Logan and skipping his class. That had angered Logan more then anything and luckily Ororo had intervened.

She got Robert enrolled in the after hours class with several other students who needed more personal attention. That had frightened Bobby a great deal at first but Logan took his teaching serious and did not let his personal feelings interfere with his classes. He never hurt Bobby even though Charles knew he wanted too.

Charles remembered how proud he was of Logan for that. Marie had been heart broken by Bobby and he'd even managed to anger Kitten and Peter but Logan had kept his cool. Ororo made certain she was on hand when Kurt had to go back to Germany. Logan had used him as an assistant in his after hours class until he left. Ororo took over for a whole month until Hank made the school his full time job.

It was then that Charles noted how well the two worked together. Ororo was the compassionate side to Logan's gruff exterior. They balanced each other out in the class. She was the Yin to his Yang. Funny he recalled as he sat back and sipped some tea. It was Jean who had suggested that Ororo assist Logan until Hank could be installed.

Charles shook his head. If he didn't know better he could swear that Jean was trying back then to push the Windrider and Wolfman together. He paused before taking another sip.

"No. It couldn't be." Charles spoke out loud. He went on to finish his cup.

Gwen and Betsey were in the kitchen preparing the dinner. Both were silently watching Marie as she arranged the flowers on the table for dinner. Betsey winked at Gwen who frowned and rolled her eyes. Betsey placed the metal trivets on the table as Gwen followed first with the large platter of mashed potatoes. Then Betsey grabbed the string beans. Marie grabbed the large green salad. Betsey placed a platter of cooked steaks down with Marie putting down a platter of roasted game hens and Gwen followed with smoked turkey. Several more side dishes followed until the table looked like a Thanksgiving Day feast was happening.

The heat wave had passed just two days ago. The professor had asked for a feast tonight. He had a surprise. So Marie teamed up with Gwen and Betsey. Kitty was busy helping Peter get the little kids washed up for dinner. Charles was approaching the dinning room with Moira and Hank. Penny was rounding up the older children to get them ready for the surprise at dinner. Warren had taken over the boys for her. Even Remy offered to assist him. Charles grinned. His two surprises were already en-route via cab to the mansion.

Logan and Ororo were having a great time. She brought the itty-bitty white bikini. Now they were enjoying a swim in the clear blue waters of the lake. Logan had on old black trunks. He had a feeling Ro had suggested the swim to cool them off. Breakfast had been the two of them making out like kids. He knew like she did things were heating up.

Unlike Jean he didn't get the 'stay back' vibe from Ororo. She was definitively interested in him. Logan grinned. He hated waddling in the water due to his metal bones, but Ro gave him a gust of wind to keep him floating in the current. He was really enjoying the look of her in that white bikini. She looked like the Goddess she had been worshiped as in Africa.

Her long white hair was flowing behind her. Touching the back of her strong shapely legs. That taunt fit bottom which he loved was a rounded curved ball that led you to notice her wonderful toned hips. Those sleek thighs and that flat small stomach made Logan grin like a cat eating cream as it led to those wonderful full breasts.

He couldn't stop gawking at her as she flowed in the lake like she was one with the water. He grinned. Yeah this was just the way he wanted to spend his days. Worshiping his Goddess as she swam around him. Smiling that serene look that tugged at his heart. He laughed. Malcolm was right. You know your mate when you sense her. Ororo he sensed like a lightening bolt.

She grinned as she swam near him. Kissing his cheek tenderly. She was loving his home here in Canada. That just made Logan grin like a fool and made Ororo think how much he looked like Donnie when he smiled like that. Logan looked adorable.

The screams were loud even if the entire school wasn't present. Even Scott Summers had to cover his ears. Between Kitty, Gwen, Betsey, Marie, Penny and Moira along with all the other females still at the school, the men of Xavier's were all clearing their eardrums out. Jean Grey-Summers was being smothered by hugs and kisses as she was carted off by the large wave of females to her and her new hubby's room upstairs.

Scott couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as Charles, Hank, Warren, Peter, Bobby and even Remy grinned back. Maurice Handle slapped his back as they led the returning X-man to the study to unwind. Charles even offered Scott one of his very good cigars.

Upstairs Jean was holding court. Showing off her new tan and her photos of the honeymoon in Fuji. She also had a bag full of souvenirs and photos of her and Scott in Fuji. Jean also showed some of her parents photos and her mother's amazing and miraculous recovery from her stroke. Most of it captured via photo. Moira grinned.

She found the photos funny watching Mr. Grey's big smile slowly get smaller as the weeks went by. It seems that with his wife's improvement he slowly got less happy until in the last photo the only expression was one of relief as they waved him off at the airport. Even Betsey stared wide eyed at Moira as both quickly put the pictures back. Holding in their smirks wasn't easy.

Gwen was laughing as Jean was showing them her braided hairstyle that she sported during the honeymoon. Gwen had to admit Jean had guts to wear cornrows in her hair. Betsey and Jubilee just fell out laughing. Jean was sunburned and looked like an orange beetle in her black bikini and her red locks too tightly braided to her head. You could see white spots in her head.

Jean had to laugh admitting that for the first forty-eight hours her head hurt. It took about two whole days before the pain stopped. Then her sunburn got better after she used the healing lotion that Hank had given them before the trip. Thus the great tan to her usually pale skin she now sported. Betsey asked why she didn't apply the lotion the first time out. Jean had to sheepishly admit that she and Scott forgot about it on their first night there. Gwen, Moira. Betsey and Marie laughed. Jubilee just stared at them all and shook her head. That made the ladies including Kitty laugh louder.

Ororo and Logan were seated at the candle lit table he had outside on his back patio. He had prepared the dinner from the food he had pulled out for lunch. The two had such fun swimming that they had put off eating until dinnertime. Now they got to enjoy the roast chicken with greens and salad. Ororo had even whipped up some dinner rolls insisting upon helping Logan.

He smiled. She really was special and this trip was great so far. Now with a good meal and great wine. Both looked happy and content. Ororo giggled when Logan clicked on some slow music that came from his outdoor speakers. He shocked her with a slow dance under the stars on the patio. Ororo was melting into his arms. They were both lost in the music and the warm air of the night.

Then a loud car horn made them both jump. They stared into each other's eyes and then at where the offensive sound came from. Logan glared.

"How in the hell could a car get through my defenses?" Ororo looked just as vexed.

Both ran around the cabin to see his cousin and Adele smiling brightly at them both. Malcolm on closer inspection looked rather sheepish as Adele looked sorry that they had interrupted an intimate evening. Ororo had to smile at the shamed looks on both of their faces.

"So sorry to bother you cousin, but I got a strange package delivered tonight and it's for Ororo." Malcolm really did sound sorry. Adele smiled weakly.

"We would never have come over tonight but the messenger who delivered it was rather cryptic. He insisted that you get this package tonight." Ororo and Logan stared at each other and then the Howletts. Logan invited his cousins inside.

Malcolm gave the package to Logan. It was the size of a shoe box. Wrapped in thick plain brown paper. Logan showed it to Ororo who was amazed when she saw the package came from Kenya. It was from the area near her mother's childhood home. Ororo was dumbfounded as to how the package got to her at the Howletts.

Adele walked inside with Ororo as Malcolm and Logan spoke for a bit outside. Adele gushed as she saw the cabin inside. It surprised Adele how big and wonderful it looked. She complemented Logan on the furniture when she discovered he had made it all. That even impressed Malcolm. He was grinning and going on about how much talent there was in the Howlett clan.

Finally Ororo slowly studied the package and then opened it. Once the brown paper was removed it was a shoebox. Inside was a lot of tissue paper and beneath that sat a large black felt box. Ororo slowly pulled it out and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful handcrafted blue diamond necklace. Ororo was wide eyed as were the rest. There was a thick letter tucked inside the box. She picked it up as she handed the very expensive and beautiful necklace to Logan.

Adele was telling Logan it was the best looking diamond necklace she had ever seen. Ororo was reading the letter as tears streamed down her face. Logan got worried.

"Ro? You all right?" Ororo shook her head holding the letter. Logan took it.

"Wow! What language is this?" Adele and Malcolm looked at the letter. Ororo smiled between her tears.

"It is Swahili. The language my mother spoke. This necklace is from a family friend. She writes that for generations the necklace was in my family. When my mother died she missed the chance to pass it on to me. My family was going to make a visit to my mother's village but the plane crash changed everything." Logan had learned from Chuck about Ororo's parents death.

"It seems Bindi as is the women's name. She was a family friend of my mothers and she held on to the necklace for her when my mother asked her too before leaving Kenya with my father. It was always to be presented to me when I became a woman. But when I was in Kenya Bindi had been sent to England to school to aid the village. She recently recalled she still had the necklace as she states she is much older then my mother would be and in a dream she was told by my mother to send it to me at once." Adele looked at Ororo her face a question.

"Why now?" Ororo smiled. She looked at the letter.

"According to Bindi in the dream my mother came to her and told her to send this to her daughter because a new change was coming to her life." Malcolm grinned at Logan who looked stunned.

Logan didn't know what to think. Could Ororo's late mom know that he was looking to become serious with her daughter? His beast side did see her as his mate. His whole body shook when he thought that. Malcolm gave him a knowing grin.

Adele and Ororo were too busy looking at the blue diamond. Ororo was looking at the letter. It told her that the diamond was said to hold magic in it. Bindi stated that the women of Ororo's family had had it for centuries. Rumor claimed that it came from a Goddess who came to earth and started the line of white haired, blue eyed, dark skinned weather witches in her family. Malcolm smiled at them both.

"Well then, I'd say a beast and a Goddess mating should make for some exceptionally beautiful children." Adele giggled. Both Logan and Ororo stood with their mouths wide open.

Maurice stood beside Xavier as they looked at the now completed home for Ororo. Charles was pleased. The Handle brothers had surpassed all he'd ever imagined. They not only had redone the home but had done it far ahead of time. He was beyond pleased. Scott came up behind them. Both turned to greet him as he stood by them staring at the lovely new home for their Weather Goddess.

"Great looking isn't it?" Charles looked up at the big smile on Scott's face.

"Of course. It was remodeled by the most competent and well organized team on earth."

Maurice had to grin behind that one. Scott smiled.

"So I see. Now that this house is done perhaps the Handle clan can start work on another?" Charles looked at Maurice who in turn grinned.

"Not a problem." Scott grinned.

"Great to hear. Now I don't have to hear my new wife moan about not having enough privacy." Charles had to bite back a snicker.

Remy was seated on the large rock again. He was of course watching Marie. She was aiding Kitty and Gwen in watering the many flowers and plants that lined the estate. Usually Ororo did this but since she was now out for another week the job was being done by these three. Betsey was with Jubilee making Lunch. Moira had the youngest kids and Warren, Penny and Hank had the elder children.

The great lawn was being put to use with a spirited game of baseball. Even the Younger Handle brothers were playing. Since no powers were allowed the game was pretty even. Bobby and Peter were acting as Refs. Relieving each other when they got too much into the game. Charles was cheering the students on. Enjoying the friendly banter of young people having fun.

Remy was put out. Ororo had not taken her cell phone. Logan too had left his according to Hank. Only Charles had the number to the home he had taken Ororo too. Remy was not liking how the Wolverine had taken his Stormy away to some place in another country. He was not happy. Usually He spoke to his Stormy at least twice a week, but now since she began hanging out with the Wolverine her calls had become more and more infrequent.

That alone made Remy wonder what was going on. Was Stormy serious about the Wolverine? Since when did this man have serious feelings for his Stormy? Wasn't this man beast chasing after Jean just months before her wedding? Was Stormy just the leftovers at the table to him? Remy was so focused in his thinking, he never noticed that he had sparked one of his cards and had tossed it into a rose bush before Marie could water it.

The bush lit on fire. Marie was screaming. Luckily Bobby ran over and put it out freezing the roses. He put out the fire but killed the rose bush. Marie was livid. Remy thought steam was coming from her ears. Her face was a bright cherry red. It shocked him. The anger was so strong he felt it like waves.

"You dumb swamp rat! Look what yah done to Ororo's flowers! She's gonna have a fit when she comes home to find one of her prize winning rose bushes ruined and all because yah so inconsiderate that yah toss your damn cards anywhere!" She doused Remy with the garden hose. Everyone including Charles was laughing.

Remy was too stunned to speak. All he could do was shake the water off of him and stare wide eyed at the fury in Marie. She staked off the lawn and slammed the backdoor to the kitchen. Charles pretended he didn't know what was going on as Jean and Scott came out looking at the soaking wet Remy. Scott turned to Peter who was choking with his laughter.

"What'd we miss?" Peter along with Bobby just laughed harder.

Marie was still steaming as she sat on the roof top in the shaded side of the mansion. That damn Cajun was getting on her nerves. Everyday she had noted he stared at her. Everywhere she went. Everything she did there he was. Just staring at her. It was weird and a little unsettling. Marie though he was nuts. Here was a school and town full of women why her? Wasn't he supposed to be so concerned about Ororo?

Marie shrugged. The professor was going to ream her for the water dousing. But she was so sick and tired of his staring at her. It just irked her last good nerve. And after that conversation with the girls. Ohh Brother did she not want to go there. Remy was a lot older then her. He may not be in age that much older, but in experience he had her beat by at least twenty years. She heard all the tales about his womanizing ways from Betsey. She seemed to love telling anyone about Remy the ladies man.

Marie folded her legs under her and laid back on the wall of the roof. She wished she had never had the collar that Hank made her sometimes. She had thought that if she and Bobby got closer it would cement their relationship. Instead it did just the opposite. Their having a sexual relationship made Bobby distance himself from her more. He wasn't really into a long term commitment. Marie even had a heart to heart about it with Ororo. She was forever grateful to her for helping her to cope with the breakup. She stared out into the sunny skies and moped.

Remy sat back and watched the angry young woman as she sat looking pensive at the sky. Remy grinned. She was fiery and he liked that. She had spirit and regardless of what others though she used that hose and paid ole Remy back for killing Ororo's rose bush. Remy already told Charles he would replace the bush. He was amused to see Charles laughing stating that he would inform Marie once she cooled down.

He had to smile she looked so dejected as she sat on the roof. Remy knew he was to blame. He just kept staring at her every time he saw her. She was a Belle and so apart from the many couples around her. He though Bobby was a fool. Marie was so content by herself at times it was as if she preferred being alone. Remy walked away from the roof exit and made his way back downstairs. He would give Marie the night to cool down and apologize to her tomorrow.

Betsey sat with Warren, Gwen and Maurice in the study. The children and teens were in the media room with Charles and the staff watching a movie marathon except for Remy and Marie. Betsey had called a meeting with these three because it was obvious that Remy was setting his sights on Marie.

"So Betsey just what are we to do about Mr. Lebeau and his apparent interest in Marie? I mean what do you want us to do keep them apart?" Gwen said this almost like a joke with Warren and Maurice grinning. Betsey smirked.

"Exactly." All three stared at her. Maurice spoke up first.

"What? Are you mad? Why would we even want to interfere with some one else's life? It makes no sense. If either one is interested in the other we should just mind our own business and stay out of it." Warren nodded with his wings fluttering.

"I agree with Maurice. If Marie and Remy are interested in each other we should just stay out of it and leave them alone." Gwen eyed Betsey.

"This is payback isn't it?" Betsey noted how Warren looked at her. Even Maurice eyed her. He and Warren exchanged glances. Betsey spoke up.

"Before either of you gets the wrong idea. It is payback but there was never any romance between me and that river rat. It's just that he had the nerve to hit on me once and he makes it a habit of doing that to women who are close to Ororo. I get the impression it's so he can have an insight as to what ever it is she doesn't want him to know." Warren stared at his girlfriend.

"But why would you want to stop him from getting close to Marie? She's just a kid to Ororo and Logan sees her like his daughter. Even her stepfather claimed Logan was more of her father then he was." Betsey smiled.

"And that's the best reason to keep Remy from Marie. Remember how Logan was after the breakup. He wasn't too keen on Bobby after his breakup with Marie." Gwen and Maurice stared at the ill look that covered Warren's face.

"So what? Young teens break up all the time? It's not like that's unheard of. They're young. If they become infatuated with one another and it doesn't always work out. They just move on." Maurice said this like it was no big deal. Betsey and Warren smirked. Gwen just stared as she poured some soda into her cup. Warren shook his head.

"Maurice you don't know Logan. When it comes to Marie she might as well be his own flesh and blood. Include Kitty and Jubes in that as well. Logan has a protective instinct when it comes to anyone he sees as part of his pack." Warren smiled as he drink his wine. Betsey laughed sipping her sprite.

"If Logan even thinks Remy is sniffing around Marie that Cajun will be limping away from this school with a few limbs missing. Logan does not take it lightly if you hurt anyone he cares about. Marie, Kitty, Jubilee and Ororo are on that list." Even Gwen had to snicker.

"So what happened with Bobby? I know they broke up and all but Logan didn't gut him. All his limbs are still intact." Betsey smiled.

"Thanks to Ororo and before her Kurt. He's back in Germany now but between Ororo and Kurt they kept Bobby pretty safe and far away from the wrath of the Wolverine. You do know that Bobby was her first serious boyfriend. So the breakup was really hard on her. He bounced back after the mishap with Kitty and Peter. For Marie it was harder but Ororo helped her a lot. Then Marie kind of moved on after long talks with Ororo. She came to realize Bobby wasn't her future after all." Gwen smiled.

"It sounds like Ororo was more of a saint around here than I ever though. Cherry would always tell me on our nightly phone calls how nice and great Ms. Ororo was. She just loves her. I always though it was hero worship. But I think Ororo is just a nice and kind hearted person." Maurice laughed.

"Hey after hearing about Logan's fights and how easily he put down his opponents I'd say Remy would be mad to even try to get with Marie. The Wolverine isn't known for throwing any punches that don't injure. I saw one of his bouts once. The guy he fought had a face that looked like he'd gone though a blender after the Wolverine was done." Gwen shivered. The foursome sat around smirking. Unaware that Remy was standing on the porch outside the study and walked off lighting one of his hand rolled cigarettes as he left.

Ororo and Logan were now alone and marveling at the blue diamond necklace. They sat together on the sofa admiring it. Malcolm and Adele were elated that the two had received such a wonderful gift. Something from Ororo's mother and her family's homeland. How special was that. The couple had left after hugs and kisses promising a big formal dinner party for the following night.

According to the letter which was huge, Bindi wrote about twenty-five pages. The necklace was supposed to hold the key to the family's past and only the woman wearing it would know what that key was. Ororo's mother had never worn it. She was not born with white hair or blue eyes as her grandmother had been. Family legend stated that only those born with the trait would have the key revealed to them.

The trait had skipped two generations and therefore only Ororo's great grandmother and herself had had the family trait. Those were the people who could wear the necklace. Ororo sighed as she leaned onto Logan's chest. The necklace was precious to her. It was apart of the legacy of her family. A gift from her ancestors to her of their heritage. Logan kissed her on her head and hugged her closer.

"Well Darlin ya have here a very special part of who you are and what makes you you. And it came all the way from Kenya. A special part of your family too. Just like me getting to know my relatives it's like your family reached out to get to know you better as well." Ororo smiled and sat up kissing Logan on the lips.

"Yes this is wonderful. It's almost as if both of our families wanted us to know that they love and care for us. You have a loving and giving family. Full of joy and laugher. I find that even after her death, my mother reached out to make sure I got this important piece to my heritage. It's almost as if the fates wanted us to be here together Logan." He smiled.

"I couldn't agree with you more Ro. I get the impression that both our families are telling us we were meant to be. I think that maybe we should listen to them." He grinned as he kissed her again. Ororo giggled.

"I get the impression that you would agree to anything that feels like we should be together." She was laughing softly as Logan kissed her face and neck.

"Yeah at this point in time. I have ta agree." He gave her a long soft and sweet kiss. Ororo had her arms wrapped around him as Logan pulled her closer. They kissed longer and stared into each other's eyes. Then they kissed again.

They parted and smiled at each other. Logan stood up pulling Ororo with him as they walked slowly up the stair case to his bedroom.

The mansion was abuzz as the few students and staff sat in the dinning room laughing about Marie spraying Remy yesterday. It was plain to see both were still upset. Neither one came down to breakfast. Charles looked at Hank after hearing the whispered conversations and laugher.

Hank merely shook his head as Penny and Moira sat talking quietly together putting their own spin on the blow-up with Marie yesterday. Peter, Gwen and Kitty were not talking about it. The threesome had made it a point to not speak about Marie or Remy. Jean and Scott had elected to skip breakfast this morning instead taking a walk around the estate. Both still caught up in their newlywed bliss.

The gossiping going on at the table was reaching a fever pitch. Many had odd and strange ideas as to why Marie had drenched Remy with the hose yesterday. All were pretty weird. That wasn't lost on Charles. The laughter and ill humor getting on his nerves. He and Hank sat back for a while before Charles sent out a mental summons for everyone to shut up.

That alone had shocked the few Xavier residents into complete silence. Everyone sat ram rod straight and stared at their bald headed professor. Charles mustered his voice into cold steel before he spoke.

"I will not have this school or it's members subjected to idol gossip and useless wagging of the tongues. Regardless of what ever idea you all may have as to what occurred yesterday, it ends here and now. We are all family here at this institution and we do not malign each others characters with ill intentions when we do not have the facts on what the situation was in the first place. This is a school and from now on we will all conduct ourselves with the decorum that being in this institution carries." Charles looked at them all square in the eyes. Each person looked a bit ashamed. Even Betsey.

He went on.

"Now I would suggest that we all try to enjoy a summer free of making moronic assumptions on anyone's character including our own. Lets just concentrate on enjoying the rest of the summer shall we?" Every head either nodded or their mouths muttered.

"Yes professor." Charles looked hard at them all then went back to eating his breakfast.

Gwen felt ashamed as she and Betsey set about cleaning the table and kitchen after the group all left. Some of the younger Handle brothers came by and took their lady loves out for the day. Even Jubilee was headed to the amusement park with Jamal along with some of his brothers. Gwen had an afternoon date with Maurice where the two would be taking the younger kids along with Kitty and Peter to the zoo.

Betsey looked solemn as she placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well I'd say that Charles effectively knocked down any ideas I had to stir up that swamp rat." Gwen sighed.

"My grandma used to tell me to always go with your gut. My gut was telling me to not interfere with anyone else's life. Just live my own. Minding your own business is the way to go." Betsey grimaced while she wiped down the countertops.

"Please don't add salt to the wound. Xavier has mastered that already. He must have had an inkling of what I talked about with you all last night." Gwen gave her a look.

"The world's most powerful telepath? Hello? Did you not know that considering you're an X-men?" Betsey had to laugh.

"You know sometimes I actually forget. It's days like this that remind me. He could make us all think we were Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz if he wanted." Gwen smirked. She was putting away the extra bread.

"Just be thankful that professor Xavier is a kind, sweet and peace loving man. Thank God he's not some evil man who wants to rule the world." She placed the milk cartons in the fridge. Betsey was using the Swiffer on the floors ensuring that they were a pristine clean. The hardwood floors were gleaming with a shine that marveled the sunlight in the kitchen.

Remy sat on the roof listening. He loved that Charles Xavier did not like it when he felt injustice was occurring. He wondered where Marie had gone. He had checked her room. She wasn't there. He'd even walked the estate for some miles and still didn't see her. He finally went to the garage. Logan's domain. It was there he saw that a small sports car was gone. He figured it was Marie that took it.

Stormy had told him that the Wolverine had taught young Marie to drive just months after coming here with the girl. He had been elated that his young charge took to it like a cat to milk. Remy grinned as he lit up his second smoke. He wasn't hungry. He would eat later at lunch.

He stretched his long, lean body out on the clean roof top. Storm's room was just below him. Her balcony had a good view of the road just to the extreme far right of the estate. He noticed the off-white sports car that rode onto the estate. It was Marie but she wasn't alone. She was giggling and laughing with a tall rather good looking young man seated beside her. He held what looked like bags for her after she had parked.

Remy was equally shocked to see she was dressed in a soft light green dress that came to her knees and she had on a pair of heels that looked stunning on her young curvy figure. The dress and shoes made her look older then the twenty years Remy knew she was. She looked amazing. Her wild curls were tamer looking but shiny and had more bounce.

The young man appeared mesmerized by her as they walked to the front door together. He had hopped out of the car to rush to hold her driver's side door open for her. Grabbing her bags as she left the car. Holding the front door to the mansion for her. He was grinning at Marie. She grinned back.

He had a light tan complexion to his skin. He no doubt tanned easily. His hair was a ruddy color more like red sand. It was almost as curly as Marie's. His face was rugged in appearance and Remy knew he would be considered good looking by the females at any school. He appeared to be Marie's age.

The broad shoulders and taunt stomach showed that he had a strong body as if he worked out. He looked to be closer to Marie's twenty then Remy's twenty-nine. He still had that youthful appearance that spoke of youth. He even had perfect teeth. They actually gleamed in the sunlight. Remy sat up. Who was this?

He leapt down onto Ororo's balcony and walked through her room to head downstairs from Ororo's private staircase. As he came silently down the stair way he heard the professor and Hank greet Marie and this young man.

"Dr. McCoy. Professor Xavier this is Neal Woodson. We met about six months ago at the lecture you sent Kitty and I too about mutant rights. The First Rights Committee. Neal is one of the founding members sons. Dr. Nathan Woodson of Pace university. Neal has started a group at his campus here in Westchester to fight for mutant rights."

Charles and Hank grinned. Both already liking this tall rather handsome young man. Remy stayed in the shadows of the stairwell. A frown marred his face. Marie went on talking. The young man was good looking and dressed in very expensive clothing. He looked like someone who was used to a good life.

"Neal and I bumped into each other at breakfast today at the Dover." Charles smiled.

The Dover was a local diner that the vast majority of the students and staff went to for breakfast, lunch or dinner when they didn't want to eat here. After yesterday he knew that Marie did not want to be near Remy or anyone else for that matter. He could understand her feelings.

"So pleased to meet you Mr. Woodson. I met your father several years ago. He really is a staunch supporter of mutant rights." Neal smiled.

"My father does not run from fights for equal rights. It's a family tradition. My great grand parents supported the NAACP. It's a source of family pride to do the right thing. Mutant rights are human rights as well. Equality is a right no one should be denied."

Hank grinned shaking the young man's hand. He didn't even seem fazed at Hank's blue furry appearance.

"Dr. McCoy I read several of your papers on the mutant genome. They were enlightening to say the least. Your insight will assist the medical profession for years to come. The basis of your genome papers should be a foundation for all rights of mutant and human." Hank grinned.

Flattery was getting Neal everywhere. Remy couldn't get the glare off his face. He slipped back up to the roof. Where did this young pup come from? Why did Marie bring him around now? For some strange reason Remy was mad as hell.

He was tense and as soon as he flipped back up on to the roof above Stormy's room. He lit up a cigarette and puffed it lighting another in record time. His nerves were on edge. Neal Woodson was making his day worse.

Logan was snoring. Sleeping with his arms holding a warm body next to his. Ororo woke up having to suppress her giggles due to his snores. He sounded like a lumberjack cutting wood. She sighed and snuggled in closer to him. He was sleeping peacefully. After last night it was any wonder.

Ororo felt like she would not be able to walk properly for at least a week. Logan did have an amazing healing factor. If he could bottle it he would own the world. Ororo laughed softly remembering last night. Logan had been at first sweet and gentle and then as the night wore on more forceful but in a good way. Ororo had truly had her toes curl as Jean liked to so aptly put it.

She wondered how her 'sister and brother' were faring now that they were back at the school. She also wondered what they would say when they found out that she and Logan were now a couple. She snuggled down on to his chest. Last night Logan had professed his love for her even after the throes of passion and surprising even herself she had too. He had made it plain. They were now mated for life.

She felt the bite mark on the back of her neck. Yeah he did bite her and then broke some blood from his lip on the mark to seal it. Ororo knew all about how animals mated. She did spend a great deal of her young life in Africa. Yeah they were now mated. The soreness in her lower half told her that. She grinned. Logan and herself. Who would have seen that coming.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Logan pulled her closer nuzzling her neck as he did so. He even smacked his lips and settled down with his head resting on her breasts. Ororo did giggle as she smoothed down his unruly hair and settled down to get more sleep. Adele and Malcolm were expecting them for dinner tonight. They could spend the day being lazy in bed. Ororo needed a lot more sleep.


End file.
